


This wasn't part of the plan

by fanficshiddles



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU!Tom Hiddleston - Freeform, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dominant Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Forced Orgasms, Nervous OC, Slightly Dub Con, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Teacher Tom Hiddleston, Teacher-Student Relationship, but she can back out anytime, sugar daddy tom hiddleston, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 45,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Melody is struggling to keep up with her college work. Working three jobs just to get by, she doesn’t have much time to study and do homework. Her rather nasty teacher, Mr Hiddleston is very blunt when he finds her work not up to par. In desperation, she turns to a sugar daddy website. When she goes to meet with one who reached out to her, she is shocked to find it’s none other than her teacher, Mr Hiddleston.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 423
Kudos: 882





	1. Chapter 1

‘Miss Brookes, stay behind please I would like to discuss your homework.’ Mr Hiddleston called out just as the bell rang and everyone started packing their bags.

_Shit. _Melody internally cursed as she slowed down the packing of her bag, since there was no need to rush out of class if her teacher wanted to see her.

She knew it was only a matter of time before someone pulled her up on her work. But why, out of all her teachers, did it have to be Mr Hiddleston?

He was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. And everyone in college agreed. She knew as soon as she stepped into his class that she would struggle to concentrate. But he taught English and that was one of the main classes she needed to do well in if she was going to get into law school, so she had to suck it up and try to ignore his dastardly good looks.

Which was, actually, easier than she had first thought. He wasn’t the most pleasant man. He was very strict, quite snappy too. No one wanted to get into trouble from him, because he could be down right terrifying.

Melody always tried to just keep her head down and get on with it, as she’d learned from the last month of being in his class that it was better than getting into his bad books.

So now, she was shitting herself. Not only being alone with _him, _but from his tone of voice, she had a feeling he wasn’t happy with her work. And she was sure she knew why… But explaining that to him wasn’t going to be easy, as he wasn’t the kind of man who took to excuses. No matter how good they were.

Feeling like her heart was going to explode out of her chest, she swung her bag over her shoulder and made her way up to the front of the class.

Mr Hiddleston was sitting at his desk, his finger tapping his lower lip while he looked at the paper on front of him. He didn’t look up when she stopped at the other side of his desk, he made her wait and dwell on what he could be about to say. Making her nerves shoot through the roof.

After what felt like an eternity, Mr Hiddleston finally leaned back slightly and looked up at her. He pushed his glasses further up his nose and clasped his hands together on the desk.

‘Do you know why I have asked to speak to you about your homework, Miss Brookes?’ He asked, his tone collected and calm, not at all like Melody’s was.

‘I… I don’t think so.’ She stammered.

‘Oh, I think you do. Your work in class has been close to abysmal, but _this _is quite possibly one of the worst pieces of work I have ever seen at this level.’

‘I’m sorry. I know, it’s crap. I mean, bad. Sorry, Sir. I just… I’ve been under a lot of stress lately. I’m struggling to find time to do my homework. I’m working three jobs around college and barely getting enough sleep. Not that there should be any excuse. But I just…’ She noticed he was looking at her with an eyebrow up, clearly not amused with her explanation, so she gave up, her shoulders sagging in defeat.

She looked down. ‘I’m sorry, Sir. I will re-do it for Monday.’ She said quietly, almost a whisper.

‘You better. Because if you keep handing in work like this, you are wasting a space in my class.’ He spat nastily, sliding her work across the desk towards her. ‘I expected better from you, Miss Brookes. Your work initially was very good. But this, I can’t believe you even had the audacity to hand it in to me in the first place. You’d have been better off telling me your dog ate it.’

‘I’m trying, Sir. I just’

‘Well you are not trying hard enough.’ He said loudly, not yelling but it felt like he was from the tone.

She felt her stomach clench and twist, like she was going to be sick. She was struggling to fight back the tears as she grabbed her homework and shoved it into her bag.

‘If you are to remain in my class, Miss Brookes. You better get your act together.’

She couldn’t take anymore and ran away from the horrid Mr Hiddleston. She knew he could be mean, but she never realised he could be _that _mean.

Melody couldn’t stop crying as she ran to the bathroom. She locked herself in one of the cubicles until she got herself under control again. It was stupid to be so upset over a teacher. He was just an ass. She’d heard plenty of stories from other students about how nasty he could be.

But the issue was, at the same time, he was a damn good teacher. And she needed to get through his class with good grades. Along with the other classes that she knew weren’t going as well as they should be right now.

‘Hey, Melody. You in there?’ She heard her friend, Rana, call in and knock on the door.

‘Y, yeah. Just coming.’ Melody quickly wiped her eyes before opening the door.

‘Melody, what’s wrong? What happened?’ Rana frowned, putting her arm around her.

‘I was just at the receiving end of Mr Hiddleston’s scolding. I don’t know what to do, Rana. I can’t keep this up, I’m exhausted and already starting to fail. It’s not even a full month in. How will I do this for a year?’ Melody said, her voice getting higher and higher in a panic.

‘Calm down, Mel. It’s gonna be ok. Come here, let’s fix your make-up.’ She dragged Melody over towards the sink and helped her to get herself together again. Melody was grateful, she didn’t know what she would do without her best friend.

‘Have you thought anymore about that website I told you about?’ Rana asked quietly, just in-case anyone else came into the bathroom.

‘I… I’d forgotten about that, actually.’ Melody said, feeling an uneasiness in her stomach.

‘Just go for it. I mean, what do you have to lose? You don’t have to meet anyone, but you never know. You might click with someone.’ Rana said, putting her make-up away.

‘I don’t know. It just seems… Whorish?’

‘One of my cousins has one, they have a good thing going. And they are actually classed as boyfriend and girlfriend now. So you might even find the love of your life out of it. If not, you can have some fun while getting through college. Each situation is different.’ Rana shrugged.

-

That night, Melody had just finished a shift at the pub. It was two am before she got home, she was knackered. And she had to be up at seven to head to her job at the racing yard. She did that both mornings on the weekends.

She also worked in Boots at weekends in the afternoon and for a few hours after college on Mondays and Wednesdays. The pub work was every Thursday night and Friday night.

Which didn’t leave much time for homework or down time.

But she needed the money. She had a lot of bills to cover, not to mention her college fees. She barely got by in regards to food, often just having beans on toast. It seemed like a good idea at the start, but now she was starting to wonder if she really could do it.

With a sigh she crawled into bed, but her mind was racing with everything that was going on. She knew she wasn’t going to get much sleep.

So she grabbed her phone and saw a message from Rana.

_Seriously, give this a try._

She had sent a link along to a sugar daddy website.

Melody groaned, but found herself opening the link. Before she knew it, she had filled out a profile and activated it, making it go live. She found a nice picture of herself to use.

Then she ended up falling asleep, her phone falling out of her hand. She never noticed the message notification ping from the sugar daddy site.   
  


Melody went to work at the racing yard as usual on the Saturday morning. She was kind of glad she took the job, it was her favourite out of the three. Being around the horses calmed her, feeling their warm breath against her cheek while they nuzzled her. And exercising them around the gallops, it made her feel free for a while, forgetting her worries.

Even doing other duties on the yard like mucking out the stables and filling haynets she didn’t mind doing, because it was tasks she could do without thinking. Allowing her brain to turn off.

When she finished just after lunch time, she rushed home and grabbed some lunch before jumping in the shower. She had an hour before starting her shift at Boots.

It wasn’t till she sat down to catch her breath she remembered about the website that she’d signed up to last night.

To her surprise when she logged on again, she already had a message. From someone called _Tom. _He didn’t have his face as a profile picture, it was just of a man’s torso in a suit. She wasn’t really sure what to think of that. His profile was rather empty, too.

But she opened the message anyway.

_Hello._

_My name is Tom. I know you may be wondering why I don’t have much information on my profile. But I like to keep my private business just that._

_I’m going to cut to the chase. I am looking for a sugar baby. Someone to spend time with me, in return for being spoiled and of course what I am sure is the main reason you’re here, money. I am wealthy, with plenty to spare._

_I’m 38, with a steady well-paying job. I also received a hefty amount from my parent’s estate after their passing. I’m single, I don’t believe in cheating or ‘having a bit on the side’. Honesty is the best policy in relationships._

_From your picture, I can see you’re a beautiful young woman. I would like to meet with you, to discuss what you’re looking for in a sugar daddy. Perhaps we might be a good match._

_I look forward to hearing from you._

_Tom. _   
  


‘Oh my god.’ Melody groaned.

There was something about the message that had her interested. It was to the point, but eloquent, in a way. She quickly sent a reply, saying that she would like to meet up. So she could see a face. Even though on the inside, she was terrified at the thought of going to meet a strange man.

But then again, if he was good looking and nice enough, what would the harm be? Some sex and keeping him company in return for money. It wasn’t like she had a boyfriend or anything anyway.

With a sigh, she got going for her next job. Managing to forget all about the sugar daddy. Until that night, she had a response that had an address and a time for tomorrow night. Along with _don’t be late._

-

‘I’m cancelling. I can’t do this!’ Melody said to Rana.

She’d managed to get away from work an hour early, so she was round at Rana’s getting help with her hair and make-up.

‘Don’t be daft! You will be fine. My cousin said that all the sugar daddies have to pay to become members and are thoroughly screened, there’s no weirdos on there. Why else do you think you never got bombarded with messages from creeps?’ Rana grinned while she finished straightening Melody’s hair.

‘I guess. He _is_ the only one that messaged me.’ Melody said sheepishly.

‘Trust me. Worst case scenario? You can just leave. You don’t need to enter into any kind of relationship with him unless you’re sure. But you never know, he might be totally dreamy. Or some kind of celebrity! Imagine that?’

‘I doubt it. But, ok… I will go along. I guess at least it is a public space.’

The address he gave her was for a five-star hotel bar, he told her what table to sit at and to order a drink. That he would cover it, whether they got into an arrangement together or not.

Melody borrowed a nice dress from Rana. It was a sexy blue dress, but it was also sophisticated at the same time. Rana tried to get her to borrow heels too, but Melody declined. She couldn’t walk in heels, no way she was going to risk falling over on front of some rich man.

Looking at the time, Melody took a deep breath and got another pep talk from Rana.

‘Here, take a taxi. You will be late if you take the bus.’ Rana handed her a tenner.

‘Are you sure?’

‘Of course. Pay me back when you get paid from your sugar daddy.’ Rana winked at her.

‘Shut it you!’ Melody playfully smacked her arm, making her laugh. ‘Thank you, though. I really appreciate all of this.’

-

Melody was _really _starting to have second thoughts when the taxi pulled up outside of the hotel. It looked even flashier than she had realised. She felt rather out of place when she entered, but she went straight to the bar and ordered a drink, like Tom had said to. She said to put it on his tab, which they agreed to do.

He must’ve phoned ahead, she thought. Just like he said he would sort it.

Looking at her phone, she saw she was actually ten minutes early for a change. So she sat down at the table where he’d said he would meet her at. It was a cosy booth in the back corner, quiet and private-ish.

Her nerves were shot, she couldn’t stop her hands from shaking while she waited. She was wishing she was late instead, then at least he would already be here.

‘Nice to see you’re early for a change, Miss Brookes.’ Came a rather sultry voice.

That voice. It couldn’t be.

She looked up, eyes wide.

Ohh, but it was.

Mr Hiddleston.


	2. Chapter 2

‘Mr… Mr Hiddleston.’ Melody gasped, not quite able to believe her eyes.

She knew that his first name was Tom. But she never in a million years made the connection that this was _Tom. The _Tom that she knew.

Her damn English teacher!

Melody wasn’t sure why, but seeing him out with school had really set her guard up. It was also weird seeing him without his glasses. He was wearing a navy suit with a crisp white shirt and navy tie. His shoes impeccably clean and polished, as always.

In-fact, she was sure she had never seen him not wearing one suit or another.

It all started to fall into place, she should’ve realised from his profile picture of a suit. She mentally face-palmed herself for not putting the puzzle pieces together.

‘Call me Tom for now.’ Tom said as he slid into the booth opposite her, his own drink in hand.

‘There… there must be some mistake.’ Melody gulped, wanting to leave.

‘You, Melody Brookes, are seeking a sugar daddy. I, Tom Hiddleston, am seeking a sugar baby. There is no mistake, Melody.’ Tom said, his tone low.

‘But… you knew it was me. Why would you want to meet with me? I’m your student.’

‘Keep saying obvious things like that, you’ll definitely get that A.’ He mocked.

Melody felt her jaw clench slightly. Yep, he was an ass. She stood up, about to leave, but Tom reached out and grabbed her wrist.

‘Melody, sit down and let’s talk. Hear me out first before making any rash decisions.’ He said firmly.

She found her bum hitting the seat again, but she was on edge, ready to leave at a split second’s notice if need be.

‘I saw you on the site. I never realised how, _desperate, _your situation was. I want to hear why you decided to join, what it is you need from a sugar daddy.’ He took a slow sip of his drink while keeping his eyes on her. His gaze was highly unsettling.

Melody sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap.

‘I don’t have any family to help me financially. So I had to take out a loan for college. But I’ve already had to start paying it off, to avoid getting any extra fees. My rent isn’t exactly cheap either, but it was the cheapest I could get as close to college. Then there’s food, electricity, heating and internet. I’ve got three jobs on the go around college. I work in a pub Thursday and Friday nights, at a racing yard Saturday and Sunday mornings and at Boots after college on Mondays and Wednesdays, and also in the afternoons at the weekend. So… I have little time for studying and homework, which I do whenever I can. Along with getting sleep.’ She explained as quickly as she could, feeling like she would be judged hard from her harsh teacher.

But when she looked up at him again, she was surprised to find his eyebrows were raised, but not in a judging way. He actually looked impressed, yet he also looked sorry for her too.

‘Well, as far as excuses go for not doing homework that is probably the best one yet.’ Tom said, sitting back slightly. ‘But it is still not good that you’ve put so much on yourself, you know how important your college work is.’ Tom said in a slightly condescending tone.

‘I know… Look, _Tom. _I know that you’re my teacher, and I don’t want to be disrespectful, but since we are not in class, I feel I can speak a bit more relaxed. I don’t need you to tell me how much I’ve messed up, because I know that. But I can’t back out of college now, that would be money down the drain. I can’t quit any of the jobs, because I am _just _getting by with that income. This has obviously been a mistake.’ She looked like she was away to move again, but Tom reached out and put his hand over hers.

‘Wait, Melody. Stop being in such a rush to leave. You still haven’t heard me out yet.’

Melody sighed and sat back. She just wanted to get the hell out of here, to go back home and sleep after a good cry. Seriously, out of all the men in London it had to be her bloody English teacher.

‘Whether I am your teacher or not, you are looking for a sugar daddy and I am looking for a sugar baby. I was serious with what I said in my message. I am wealthy, and looking to share that with someone who needs it. In return for companionship, and of course, sex.’ He said so casually, but even just hearing that word from her teacher made her blush.

‘I know it must be a bit of a shock, seeing your teacher turn up. But we are both consenting adults, needing what the other can give.’ He said, his eyes briefly flitting down to her breasts that were slightly on show with the dress she wore. ‘As long as we keep it quiet at the college, there is no reason why this can’t work to both of our advantages.’

‘Are you serious?’ Melody asked, looking at him with wide eyes. She felt like her heart was going a million miles an hour.

‘Do I look like I make jokes, Melody?’ Tom asked, leaning back a little while he took another drink.

‘No… You don’t.’ She said quietly. That was what worried her, she had never even seen him laugh. He was so serious, strict. Whilst she didn’t doubt it would be amazing to have sex with him, he certainly looked like a Greek God, she wasn’t sure if she would ever be totally comfortable with him.

He was terrifying. She was barely keeping her nerve.

‘Take time to think about it, Melody. I can make all your debt go away overnight. And I can continue to make sure you live a comfortable life for the duration of your education, so you can put all of your concentration into it. All I ask in return, is for your time.’ He took out a small bit of paper and slid it across the table towards her.

‘My email address and phone number. If you have any further questions. Or you know where my office is. But I expect an answer by this time next week. Then we can discuss the terms of our arrangement.’ Tom stood up and straightened his tie.

‘_If _I agree.’ Melody corrected him.

‘Of course. _If _you agree.’ A small half smirk appeared on his lips. ‘There’s a taxi outside, it will take you home. Already paid for.’

Melody was slightly stunned at that. ‘Oh… Thank you.’

She stood up and moved away, only to be stopped again when Tom gently touched her arm.

‘Don’t dismiss this offer, Melody. Just because I’m your teacher. Have a serious think about it, about how much this could change your life. How much time I can give you in return, and that’s not just money.’

Melody nodded.

‘Thanks Mr… thanks _Tom_. Goodnight.’ She managed to smile at him.

He nodded his head. ‘Goodnight, Melody.’

When she got in the taxi outside, she started breathing rapidly. It felt like she was having a panic attack. The driver asked if she was ok before pulling off, she nodded and managed to get herself calm.

‘Yes… Thank you.’ She took some deep breaths and closed her eyes as she put her head back against the headrest.

Tom bloody Hiddleston. She still couldn’t believe it was him.

Why did it have to be so difficult?

And what the hell was she going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

‘Well, how did it go? I want _all _the details. Is he rich? Good looking?’ Rana asked as she and Melody walked to their English class.

‘He seems rich, yeah. And he is…’ She paused when they entered the classroom and she spotted Mr Hiddleston sitting at his desk, looking over some papers. He looked up briefly and made eye contact with her for a split second before looking down again. ‘_very _handsome, yes.’ She sighed.

‘Sooo… did you come to some kind of arrangement?’ Rana asked, dying to know more.

‘Not yet, no. I’m taking some time to think it over.’ Melody managed to drag her eyes away from Mr Hiddleston and went to her seat with Rana.

‘Stop looking at him, surely he can’t give you into any more trouble than on Friday.’ Rana whispered, noticing that she kept looking over at their teacher.

‘Well, I guess I will go find out.’ Melody took a deep breath as she grabbed her homework and went up to see him.

She put the papers down on his desk and waited a moment. He looked up at her and took off his glasses.

‘Your homework?’ He asked.

‘Yes, Sir. I re-did it.’ Melody said and tried to keep her cool.

‘Let’s see.’ He put his glasses back on as he took her papers.

Melody turned to go back to her seat, other classmates were still piling in. But Mr Hiddleston’s voice cut through her like a knife. ‘I didn’t tell you to sit down, Miss Brookes.’

She froze, her stomach churning at his tone. She turned around to face him again and waited nervously while he read over her work and marked it.

Melody had a feeling this was definitely some kind of power trip. He had to know how nervous she was, and after yesterday he was acting like nothing had happened. Which, in a way, was probably a good thing. But still, she was sure he did these kind of things to his pupils on purpose, to make them squirm and set them off-guard.

Eventually, he finished marking her work and leaned back, taking his glasses off again. All of his other pupils were in and waiting for the class to start, but no one said a single word. Knowing better than to do so in Mr Hiddleston’s class.

‘Well, better than it was on Friday. You still need to make some changes to your lifestyle, Miss Brookes. To fit in more time to study. I do hope you have a _plan_.’ He said and looked at her knowingly, the first kind of _hint._

Melody swallowed hard and nodded. ‘I’m working on it, Sir.’ She said quietly.

Tom nodded, letting her go back to her seat. She sat back down and Rana gave her a pitiful look.

For the following few days, English class was like normal. She tried to ignore the feeling in her stomach every time she looked at Mr Hiddleston.

When she had some spare time, she would stare at his email address. Wondering whether she should message him or not. Part of her wanted to, but another part of her didn’t. She kept thinking about how nice it would be not having to worry about money. Having more free time, too.

And, surely, spending time with him wouldn’t be so bad. Would it?

It was annoying, she couldn’t really talk to Rana about it properly. With it being Mr Hiddleston. But Rana _tried_ to help her.

‘Look, you don’t have anything to lose. Even if you tried it, you’d get a few weeks of extra income. If you don’t like it, you can just walk away.’ Rana said over the phone.

Melody was just waiting for her microwave meal to heat up while she got some advice from her friend. ‘I guess so.’

‘You don’t sound very convinced at all. What is your main concern?’

‘Well. I just don’t want to seem _cheap. _It’s just the idea of giving sex for money.’ Melody said as she held her phone up to her ear with her shoulder so she could grab her dinner out of the microwave.

‘But it’s not just sex. It’s companionship, too. These sugar daddies have money to spare, they like to feel like they are helping someone out in return for what most guys like. A warm hole to fuck.’

Melody rolled her eyes and mentally face-palmed herself. ‘That’s what I mean. I don’t just want to be a _warm hole to fuck.’_

‘Do you want a proper relationship?’ Rana asked.

‘Well… no. I don’t really have time for that right now.’

‘You like sex, right?’

‘Well, I guess. I mean, who doesn’t?’ Melody sat down at the table to start eating.

‘Sooo. You get sex, money, and free time again. I really don’t see the issue, Mel. It’s not like you’re sleeping around with heaps of different men for cash. You’ll build a relationship with this guy. How far you want it to go is your choice.’

Melody knew that Rana was right. There was nothing to lose by giving a try. The only thing was _who _the _guy _was. She was intrigued as to whether Rana would change her tune if she told her the truth. But she really didn’t feel right telling her.

After her talk with Rana, she finished her dinner and then wrote out an email to Tom. She thought about texting him, but decided an email would be better. She hoped he wouldn’t read it until later, then she wouldn’t be expected to reply to him straight away.

_Hi, Tom._

_I’ve been thinking about what we discussed on Sunday night. I was wondering if we could maybe meet again, to talk it through more? I think I would like to give it a try._

_Thanks, Melody._

It was a mere five minutes after she’d hit send when her phone rang. The caller ID showed it was Tom.

‘Shit.’ She panicked.

She wasn’t sure she wanted to speak to him directly, not right now. Even though she knew she was going to have to face him to talk soon.

Her hands were shaking slightly as she put on her big girl pants and answered.

‘Hello?’ She wasn’t sure why she sounded like she didn’t know who was calling, she pinched the bridge of her nose, annoyed at herself for being so awkward.

‘Hi, Melody. It’s Tom. I got your email and thought it would be better to call you to discuss this matter.’ Tom said. So formal, like always.

‘Oh, uh, sure.’ She said anxiously.

‘I’m glad you’ve decided to go ahead with my offer. We can discuss it more thoroughly this weekend. What time do you finish work on Saturday?’ He asked.

‘Around six.’

‘I’ll have a taxi come collect you at seven to take you to mine. No need to dress up or anything, I’ll get us in takeaway and we can have a more relaxed chat.’

Melody paused for a bit, taking in what he said. He wanted her to go around to _his house? _The thought was incredibly scary.

‘Are you still there, Melody?’ He asked when there was no response.

‘Yeah, sorry. Signal is a bit up and down.’ She lied. ‘So, seven?’

‘On the dot.’ Tom confirmed.

‘Ok… I’ll be ready.’


	4. Chapter 4

Melody was almost sick because she was so nervous on the journey over to Tom’s place. The taxi had been bang on time, as expected. But she had kind of hoped it wouldn’t turn up.

She wasn’t really sure why she was so nervous. If she didn’t want to do this, she didn’t have to… But then, she kind of _did_ have to. She had no other option, unless she wanted to continue the way she was going. Working all hours along with college. Something would break, and she didn’t want to think about _what _that would be.

It wasn’t all that surprising when she was taken to the posh part of the city. She looked out at all the fancy houses on the way. She could only ever dream about living in one of them.

‘Deep breath, Melody. You can do this.’ She muttered to herself when the taxi stopped outside one down a dead end. It was a stunning looking house, right next to a beautiful park. And it had a balcony on the upper floor from one of the rooms.

She stood for a moment at the bottom of the path, just looking up at the house that loomed over her. In a way, it was just as intimidating as its owner.

There was movement at one of the windows, Tom was looking out from behind the screen. That made her start to move up the path towards the door. When she reached the bottom step, the door was already opening.

Melody found her legs unable to keep moving when she saw him. He was certainly dressed down, but somehow he still managed to look really smart. With a thin red jumper, sleeves rolled up his forearms and dark skinny jeans. The clothes certainly didn’t leave_ too_ much to the imagination.

‘Are you coming in?’ Tom asked, stepping to the side with a small smile.

She wanted to say no and run away. But she nodded and continued up the steps.

His house on the inside was just as nice as the outside, his décor was simple though elegant. It was him all over. It was neat and tidy, too. Just like his desk and office always seemed to be at the college.

‘Let me get your coat.’ Tom said. Melody jumped slightly when Tom put his hands on her shoulders, sliding her jacket off for her.

‘Relax, Melody. There’s nothing expected from either of us tonight.’ He purred in her ear, making her shiver slightly as he removed her jacket from her to hang up.

She turned around to face him, still feeling really anxious as she kicked off her shoes. The carpet under her feet was nice and cosy, obviously he had under floor heating.

‘You have a lovely home.’ She said, still looking around. She didn’t really know what else to say.

‘Thank you. Come on through to the living room, I’ll get you a drink.’ Tom motioned to the doorway at the left.

Melody went through and was slightly amazed at the size of the room. There was a nice fire place in the centre of the wall opposite her, and it was going nicely. Giving the room a warm and toasty feel.

_Well, if I get to spend some time here, I guess this might not be quite so bad. _Melody thought with a small smile.

‘Make yourself comfortable.’ Tom said and disappeared to the back corner of the room where there was a minibar. 

Melody took that chance to have a look at some photographs Tom had hanging on the wall. She assumed the pictures were his family. It made her feel a little more relaxed, knowing he was still human at the end of the day, with a family. For some reason, she never thought about her teachers as being normal. Having a life and family. 

She sat down on the sofa nearest the fire, Tom returned quite quickly with two drinks. He sat down on the same sofa and handed her a glass. She was surprised it was her favourite, whiskey and coke.

‘Thanks… How did you know my favourite drink?’ She asked after taking a big drink.

‘That’s what you had last weekend. So I assumed it was a safe bet, didn’t know it was your _favourite _though.’ Tom grinned.

Melody didn’t really know what to say after that. She felt so awkward and nervous. But luckily Tom was on the ball.

‘I’m sure you’d like to discuss the _elephant in the room. _Get it out of the way and get you more comfortable, correct?’ He asked, leaning back quite comfortably. Legs splayed wide open and he draped his arm across the back of the sofa near her. His presence was rather dominating. It made her a bit more anxious, a stark reminder that she was in _his_ territory. He very much had the upper hand.

‘Uhm… Yeah. I… I’ve never done anything like this before. I don’t really know how it works, as such. And I’m still not quite one hundred percent sure I want to do this.’ She looked down at the glass in her lap, focusing on the ice swirling around.

‘Well if it makes it any easier, I haven’t either.’

Melody looked up at him, eyebrows raised in surprise. She wasn’t sure why, she just presumed that he would’ve perhaps had a sugar baby before.

‘What made you join the site?’ She asked.

‘I will be completely honest with you, Melody. I overheard you and your friend, Rana, talking about the site. I’d never realised how _in need _you were for money. At first, I was worried about you joining a site like that. But when I joined, I realised just how extensive the site was for the safety of the sugar babies. When I found that you had joined, I decided to get in touch.’

Melody’s eyes widened. ‘Wh… What? Why? I don’t understand.’

Tom chuckled. ‘I know it may not seem it, but I only want what’s best for my students. I don’t want to see any of you fail. And I’ll admit, the selfish side of me is jumping for joy at the thought of having you at my beck and call.’ He grinned wolfishly. ‘But I have plenty of money to spare, money that you need. I want sex. So, why not?’ He shrugged.

Melody didn’t know what to say to that. Part of her felt warmed at his words, in a way. But at the same time, she was thinking she should’ve been freaked out that he joined just to contact her.

‘Isn’t, um… Isn’t it against the rules for a teacher and student to… get together like this?’ She asked.

‘You know it is.’ Tom nodded. ‘That’s why we will have to keep it quiet.’

‘_If _we do this_.’ _Melody looked down at her lap again.

Tom smirked. ‘I think we both know we will, darling. You wouldn’t be here if you were closer to saying no than yes.’ He reached out and hooked her chin, raising her head up. ‘And with your situation, I really don’t think you’re in the position to say no. Are you?’

Melody blushed a little at his intense stare. Her heart felt like it was going to burst, it was beating so fast.

‘I… I guess not.’ She whispered.

Tom brushed his thumb up over her cheek, then leaned back. ‘What do you want for dinner? Chinese or Indian?’ He grabbed his phone and pulled up some menus.

‘Oh, I don’t mind. But you don’t need to get me anything, my body clock is all over the place for food. I can easily get something later when I get home.’ Melody rambled.

Tom looked at her with a raised eyebrow. ‘Well, that will be the first thing to change. You need to get your body into a proper routine. What time do you normally have your dinner?’ He asked with a stern tone.

‘Uhm, if I’m working at the pub then when I get home. So, after two ish in the morning. Otherwise, it’s between seven ish and midnight.’ She said sheepishly.

Tom tsked lightly and held his phone out towards her. ‘Chinese or Indian?’ He asked again.

Melody looked down at his phone. ‘Uhm… What’s cheapest?’ She didn’t want to assume that Tom would be buying, although she had a feeling he would be.

Tom’s eyebrow rose up again, it was certainly getting a lot of exercise tonight. ‘I’d say you’re smart enough to know that when you’re with me, I pay for everything. That _is _the whole idea of a sugar daddy.’

‘I… didn’t want to assume… since we haven’t confirmed anything.’ Melody said quietly, looking down at the phone she took from him to check out the menus.

‘Hm. It’s a good job you’re cute.’ Tom grumbled before getting up and going to the other side of the room to top up his drink.

Melody blushed and looked at him with wide eyes at the compliment, but he didn’t see because he had his back to her. Part of her wanted to ask him what would’ve happened if she _wasn’t _cute_. _But she wasn’t brave enough to ask that, so kept quiet.

‘Have you decided yet?’ Tom asked, joining her on the sofa again.

‘Indian, please. If that’s what you want too.’ She handed the phone back to him.

‘Excellent choice. What do you want?’

‘Chicken vindaloo and rice, please.’

‘Not too hot for you? Sure you don’t want a korma?’ Tom teased with a sly smirk. 

Melody narrowed her eyes at him. ‘I’m sure. I enjoy hot and spicy food.’

‘Very good.’ Tom called the takeaway and ordered, he was having the same. Turned out they had similar taste when it came to food.

While they waited for their food to arrive, Tom steered the conversation back to their _arrangement._

‘Do you have a number in mind for how much you need on a monthly basis?’ He asked.

‘Oh, uhm. I don’t know, I haven’t really thought about it. To be honest, I didn’t even think I’d get this far. When I joined the website, I wasn’t expecting anyone to message me.’ She said shyly.

‘Well, how about I cover your college loan. I will pay that off monthly, along with your rent and any utility bills. Then I will give you two grand a month, to use on groceries and anything else you so wish. Possibly extra _pocket money_ depending on how much you please me and how much time you spend in my company. Does that sound fair to you?’ Tom asked so casually.

Melody’s eyes almost popped out. That was an insane amount of money!

‘Are you serious? My rent alone is like five hundred pounds a month. And not to mention the college fee’ She was cut off when Tom raised his hand to silence her.

‘I am well aware of how much it costs to live in London. You got a bargain at five hundred a month.’ He frowned. ‘I am more than capable to look after you financially, Melody. I am more concerned with whether you will keep your end of the arrangement, spend ample time with me. As you do not seem to be the most relaxed when in my company.’ He said bluntly.

Melody swallowed before answering. Her mind was still slightly reeling with the figures he’d just given her. ‘It’s just this whole _thing. _It’s so new to me, I am nervous about it. This wasn’t part of the plan I had when I took out the college loan to get in.’

‘You got in over your head. But at least you’re realising that sooner rather than later. You really can’t go on as you are. Not just at the risk of your college work, but for your own health and sanity too.’

‘I know… I know.’ Melody sighed and leaned back on the sofa. The drink was finally starting to help her feel a tiny bit more at ease with her teacher.

‘What’s your main concern with agreeing to this arrangement?’ With the hand that was draped across the back of the sofa, he reached down and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, making her blush again.

‘I’m worried I feel like a whore. It just doesn’t seem _right.’_

‘What’s seen as right and wrong varies in everyone. There is no harm in having someone look after you, financially _and_ otherwise. And there is nothing wrong with sex. It’s not like you are a prostitute on the streets, sleeping with multiple guys a night for cash.’

Melody snorted. ‘That’s pretty much what Rana said, too.’

‘Perhaps you should listen to her.’

They stopped talking because their dinner arrived. Melody was glad that while they ate, they spoke about general stuff while at the dinner table in the dining room. It was a huge mahogany table that could easily sit a dozen or more people.

Melody found out that Tom was a bit of a geek. He enjoyed superhero movies, the odd comic book along with other literature, Shakespeare being his favourite. His favourite music was rock and some pop. They’d even been at the same gig last year. And he enjoyed traveling. Something that Melody had only ever dreamed about.

She slowly relaxed a bit more, now he was seeming more and more human as time went on. Instead of like some strict robot.

After dinner, they found themselves back on the sofa with another drink.

‘Well, I’d say you’ve had enough time to dwell things over, Melody. Do you want to enter an agreement with me?’ Tom asked in a serious tone as he put his drink down and turned to face her fully.

‘What, exactly, will be expected of me?’ She asked.

‘As we’ve mentioned before, sex will be on the cards. As long as I have an ample amount of your time, we won’t have any issues. You can back out of this arrangement at any time if you truly want to, just as I can. The main part of this relationship working is that we are open and honest with one another. If I feel you aren’t giving me enough of your time, I will tell you. Likewise, if you feel you aren’t getting enough out of this for what _you _give, you need to tell me.’

Melody sighed and ran her hand down her face. She _was_ attracted to this devilishly handsome man. He had money, that she needed. And he seemed to _want _to spend time in her company. She would get free time again, proper sleep. God, the thought of having a lie in was almost making her cry in utter joy.

‘Ok, Tom… I want to do this.’


	5. Chapter 5

After Melody agreed to be Tom’s _sugar baby, _they’d talked a little more and then Tom got a taxi to take her home again. He knew she was working at the racing yard in the morning, so didn’t want to keep her too late.

Tom said he would go round to hers on Sunday afternoon, once she was finished work. It would also give her time to hand her notice into the yard and also to Boots. Because her work was all just part time, her contracts didn’t stipulate that she had to give a certain amount of notice. So she was able to quit on the spot.

But she was a bit reluctant to quit her bar job, just in-case things went sideways quickly with Tom. Then she would be out of money. But she did decide to try and save some of the money Tom was going to give her each month, as back-up.

Melody had time to get home, shower and dressed before Tom arrived. Though he was ten minutes early, no doubt trying to put her off guard, she thought.

When she answered the door, he was wearing casual-ish clothes still. A white shirt, the top few buttons un-done, with the same skinny jeans he had on last night. Though she did like his grey shoes he wore. He suited them.

‘Hello, darling.’ He greeted her with a kiss to her cheek, making her blush.

‘Hi, Tom.’ She nervously stepped to the side, inviting him in.

Compared to his home, her flat was like a shed in comparison. She didn’t have anything fancy either. In-fact, she had a pile of boxes in the corner of her bedroom with stuff she just didn’t have room for out-with said boxes.

Tom entering her flat made it seem even tinier, because he was like a goddamn giant. It also made her feel oddly vulnerable having him in _her _space. Whilst she had originally thought it would’ve made her feel the opposite, not being in his home this time.

But she still felt just as terrified as when she met him in the pub.

‘Well, this will be the first thing to change.’ Tom said as he looked around her home. Which didn’t take long after a quick glance into her living room/kitchen, her bathroom and her bedroom.

‘What?’ She frowned, not realising what he meant.

‘If I’m paying your rent, we are going to find you a much better home.’ He said in a matter of fact tone.

‘What?’ She said again in a gasp.

Tom looked at her with that eyebrow up. ‘Don’t tell me you need a hearing aid?’

She felt slightly irritated at that remark, but ignored it. ‘I can’t expect you to pay even more for my rent. This place is fine.’ She said anxiously.

‘You are in one of the worst areas of London, Melody. Crime rate is high here, and I will not risk you living here for any longer than you have to. I know it’s close to college, but we will find you somewhere better. You can get taxis to college if it’s too far to walk. Besides, wouldn’t you rather have a larger flat so you can actually un-pack those boxes stacked in your room?’ He said knowingly as he folded his arms over his chest and glared down at her.

‘It… It’s… This flat is fine, Tom.’ She laughed nervously as she backed into the kitchen, but she walked into one of the cupboards and the door came straight off easily. ‘Shit.’ She muttered and turned around, trying to cover it up, but of course it didn’t get past Tom.

‘And it seems the place is falling apart.’ He said cockily, leaning against the fridge.

Melody groaned and gave up with the cupboard door. ‘Fine. I give up.’ She huffed, not entirely happy with the smug grin that formed on Tom’s face.

‘Did you hand in your notice to the pub?’ He asked.

‘No. Not yet. I was maybe thinking about keeping that job on.’ She said and avoided eye contact while she carried on looking out mugs and turned on the kettle.

‘Why?’

Melody kept her back to him, instead opting to watch the kettle boil. ‘I just thought it might be a wise idea. In-case you decided you didn’t want our arrangement to continue. Or if I chicken out, which is a high possibility. I don’t want to be left with no in-come. Which is why I’d also be reluctant to find a new home.’

‘Look at me when you’re speaking to me, Melody.’ Tom growled.

When Melody turned around, she let out a small squeak because he was much closer than he had been before. She had to crane her neck to look up at him.

‘You will not _chicken out, _because if you get so freaked out, you will speak to me first. Yes?’ He said firmly, gripping her chin.

‘Yes.’ Melody nodded slightly, even though she was feeling freaked out right now.

‘We are going to go through our arrangement, _thoroughly, _once that tea is made. And we will discuss what will happen with regards to your in-come if we were to terminate our arrangement. But you need to stop thinking ahead and worrying too much about situations that might not even happen.’

_If only it was that easy to not worry and think ahead_. Melody thought with an internal sigh.

The kettle boiling made Melody jump. Tom released her chin and she busied herself with making tea, whilst also being very hyper aware that Tom was still closely behind her, watching her every move.

‘Do you take milk and sugar?’ She asked, swallowing the lump in her throat.

‘Yes and yes. One spoon of sugar.’ He said, his tone low and she trembled as she could feel his breath against her neck.

Her hand was shaking slightly while she poured the milk, and it was the same as she scooped a spoon of sugar out of the tub. Tom reached round her and put his hand over hers, steadying her. It was then she realised just how much larger his hands were than hers. For some the reason the thought made her a bit excited and she had to clench her thighs together slightly.

‘I think I may need to fuck some orgasms into you sooner rather than later to help you relax around me more.’ He purred into her ear.

She gasped and dropped the spoon, it clattered onto the countertop. Luckily the sugar was already safely in his tea.

He chuckled wickedly into her ear and kissed just below her earlobe. He was certainly trying to rile her up, and it was definitely working.

‘But, this tea is too tempting right now.’ He reached out and grabbed his mug.

Melody bit her tongue to try and calm herself down. She picked up her own mug and followed him over to the sofa. Hers was much smaller than his was, so when she sat down next to him her thigh was pressed against his, because he was splaying his legs out as per usual.

‘When we find you a new place to live, I will pay for a year up front. So you will be secure, whether we are in our arrangement for a week, month, or longer. Even if we decide to quit, you will still have a safe place to live for the year.’

‘No, no way. That’s not fair on you, especially if it ends up being me who backs out.’ Melody argued.

‘Well, that’s a risk I will take. That part of our arrangement is _not _up for discussion. Money otherwise will cease once our arrangement is broken. But I do hope that any issues we come across, we will be able to talk them through instead of just running away.’ He looked at her with a knowing look.

She didn’t really like the sound of that. Usually if there was an issue, she liked the running away option. Confrontation of any kind wasn’t something she liked. She usually did everything she possibly could to avoid it.

‘Another thing I want to make clear, is that while we are together in any form of relationship, you are not to see anyone else. And I will not see anyone else, either. I don’t believe in sharing, and I certainly don’t like deceit.’

‘That never even crossed my mind to see someone else.’ Melody said honestly.

‘Good to hear. Now, one more thing, I will help you with your college work. While I can’t exactly help in-depth with other subjects, and I certainly won’t be helping you when it comes to exams because I don’t believe in cheating, but I will make sure you get enough time in each week for studying and I will help you in any way I can without breaking the rules.’

‘Really?’ She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

‘I’ve already told you, Melody. I don’t joke around.’ He said rather sternly.

‘Yeah… I know. Thank you, that would be really great.’

The two discussed some more aspects of their arrangement. And in the end, they sealed it with a handshake. Tom then kissed the back of her hand, making her skin tingle.

But to her disappointment, he had to leave.

‘Friday night after college, I want to take you out for dinner and then you will come back to mine. In the meantime, I will see you in class. And you have my number if you need to talk, about anything at all. I want you to hand in your notice at the pub, Melody. So you can use your new found time this week after college to catch up on work. Ok?’ He said after he stood up and made his way to the door.

She knew by the tone of his voice that he left no room at all for arguing. So she didn’t bother trying.

‘Ok. Thank you.’ She nodded.

Tom hooked his finger under her chin and lifted her head up, catching her gaze. ‘I mean it, Melody. If you need to speak about anything at all, phone me. Don’t dwell on any worries.’

‘I will.’ She promised.

That night, after doing some college work, she got into bed and did her usual nightly check through her phone. And she almost choked on air when she looked at her bank balance.

Tom had paid in the first payment for her, two grand. Plus an extra five hundred pounds, that she could only assume was for this months rent. Since she had already paid it last week.

‘Holy shit.’ She gasped.

But it suddenly felt like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. And she realised she could go and buy some decent food tomorrow, instead of living off microwave meals and toast.

She fell asleep that night with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Melody did as she was told and packed in her job at the pub. She felt oddly relieved when she did it, even if she did still have her doubts about her _sugar daddy._

She found it weird having so much free time again all of a sudden. The evenings were hers to do as she pleased with. And she could not wait for the weekend to have a long lie on Saturday, her first long lie in months! Heck, she could have a pyjama day if she so desired to.

It was odd during English class, seeing Tom… well, Mr Hiddleston. Acting like there was nothing going on in private. What he’d said to her the other day when she was making him tea kept ringing around her ears, making her blush so hard she had to hide behind a textbook from him in-case he noticed. She really wouldn’t put it past him to say something to embarrass her on front of the class. But she managed to get through his classes unscathed.

And as the days went on that week, she found herself able to focus more and more in all of her classes. Now she was getting proper rest and time to study out-with college hours, it was getting easier. Even Tom was noticing a difference in her work already. Her hand-writing was better too, not as rushed or sloppy.

On Friday, it was almost the end of English class. As usual, everyone was excited for the weekend so were a bit antsy, even though English was the first class of the morning.

‘Calm down, everyone. Don’t make me hand out homework for the weekend.’ Tom said in warning, making everyone fall silent instantly.

He stood and turned to the whiteboard, writing up some work. Melody couldn’t help but take that opportunity to admire his ass, like she was sure a lot of the pupils were also doing. He had a _great _ass.

But of course, she wasn’t very lucky and got caught looking. Mr Hiddleston looked over his shoulder and saw her staring.

‘You are supposed to be taking notes, Miss Brookes.’ He barked.

She jumped and her eyes shot up to his face, he was looking at her sternly that made her stomach flip.

‘Sss… sorry, Sir.’ She said quickly and averted her eyes back down to her paper. 

It took a few minutes for her to calm down again after the _slight _chastising.

At the end of the class, there was another surprise in store for her. Just when she thought she was getting off free.

‘Miss Brookes, stay behind please.’ Mr Hiddleston said when the bell rang.

‘Good luck.’ Rana whispered to her on her way out.

Melody waited until everyone else had left the room, then she slung her bag over her shoulder and went to the top of the class to see what he wanted. She felt dread inside of her, worried about what he was going to say. Though she was glad there was no one else around.

‘Yes, Sir?’ She asked quietly, stopping at the other side of his desk.

Tom looked up at her and smiled, he _actually _smiled at her. And it wasn’t one of his forced or patronising smiles, it was a genuine one. He took off his glasses and put them down. ‘Just to say, I am really pleased with your work these last few days. There is a huge improvement already.’

She was surprised at that, her eyes widening slightly. But she smiled back at him. ‘Oh… Thank you. Well, I’ve been able to get more time in for revising.’

‘Glad to hear it.’ Tom chuckled. ‘I’ll send a taxi round to pick you up tonight, six o clock. So be ready.’

‘Ok…. Uhm, would it be possible for the taxi to pick me up from Rana’s place?’ She asked, hopeful.

Tom raised an eyebrow. ‘Sure. Needing some moral support before going back into the lion’s den, are we?’ He teased.

Melody wasn’t really sure what to make of this teasing Tom. She wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. It was certainly… _different. _Throwing her off guard a little.

‘Uh, yeah. Something like that.’ She blushed.

‘You can speak to Rana about _us_, if you want to. I know it is _different_ to regular relationships. If you trust her completely not to tell anyone else, and it will help you, then you should talk to her.’

That _really _surprised Melody. But she was grateful.

‘Really?’

‘I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it, Melody.’ He said with a sterner tone. There he was again, the teasing and slightly playful Tom didn’t last for too long.

‘Ok… thank you… Mr Hiddleston.’ Melody nodded and then made her way to the door, she stopped and turned back to him briefly. ‘Uhm… sorry about earlier when I wasn’t taking notes.’

Tom was looking down at some work again, but he smirked. ‘No worries, Miss Brookes. I know my ass is too sexy to avoid looking at.’

Melody’s eyes widened and she did not know what to say to _that. _So she just scurried out of class as quickly as she could.

-

‘SHOOK! I AM SHOOK, MEL! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?!’ Rana screeched when Melody told her about who her sugar daddy was.

They were at Rana’s and Melody was getting dressed for the _date._

‘I know! I know! I wanted to tell you, but wasn’t sure if he wanted anyone else to know. But then he said to me it was ok to tell you, if I trust you. Which I do, obviously.’

‘I so feel like some weird accomplice now.’ Rana laughed.

‘Well, you kind of are in a way. But now you know why I’ve been so… unsure, about it all. It’s not just some random hot rich guy. It’s our damn teacher!’

‘True. But, in a way, it’s better. At least you know him, that he’s not some random pervy weirdo.’ Rana shrugged.

‘You’re taking this way better than I thought you would.’ Melody said, glaring at Rana suspiciously.

‘What can I say? I totally ship you two.’ Rana grinned.  
  


It was almost six and Melody was almost ready. ‘I feel sick, Rana. I’m about to sleep with my teacher!’

‘Breathe, Mel. It’s alright. He’s not your teacher out-with College. Just see him as a really hot, rich guy who wants to wine and dine you… Then fuck you senseless, no doubt. He looks to be packing, I just hope he knows what to do with it.’ Rana winked at her.

‘Shut up, that’s not helping my nerves!’ Melody playfully whacked her arm.

‘Oh come on, you can’t tell me that you’ve never even once thought about what it would be like to fuck him.’ She folded her arms over her chest and glared at Melody.

‘Well… maybe at the start. Before I learned what an ass he _can _be.’ Melody shrugged.

Rana rolled her eyes and groaned. ‘From what you’ve told me, he doesn’t sound all that bad. He’s just a strict teacher, most of them are. Do you remember that absolute dragon of a teacher we had in primary school? She was a million times worse than Hiddleston.’

‘Oh god, yeah. She was definitely a witch.’ Melody agreed.

‘Exactly. Now sit still while I do your make-up.’ Rana moved in on her with some eyeliner.

Once Rana deemed her ready to go, she let Melody take a look in the mirror. She did quite like the look actually. Rana had gone with her to go shopping for some new clothes earlier, the dress she’d picked was tasteful but also sexy too. Showing off just the right amount of cleavage.

‘He will not be able to take his eyes off you!’ Rana said gleefully.

‘Yeah… that’s maybe what i’m kind of worried about.’ Melody said nervously as she smoothed her hands down her dress.

Rana grabbed her hands and squeezed her. ‘You will be fine. I promise!’

A taxi came to collect Melody bang on time, like Tom had said. She had no clue where it was taking her, because Tom had refused to tell her the name of the restaurant.

But she was pleasantly surprised when she was taken to a lovely restaurant not too far away, it was an Indian restaurant. One of the best in London. She was really excited as she hopped out of the car, then she stopped dead when she saw Tom waiting for her outside. He was wearing a magnificent looking suit, that fitted him so well.

‘Good evening, darling.’ He grinned, looking her up and down.

His eyes went slightly darker, he was looking at her like she was his next meal. The first clear sign of things to come that night…


	7. Chapter 7

Melody was struggling to come to grips with the fact that her English teacher currently had his head buried between her thighs with her legs draped over his broad shoulders.

When Tom had made subtle hints about what the night would entail over dinner, she still hadn’t quite expected him to pounce on her straight away once they stepped through the door of his house. But from the moment Tom’s lips touched Melody’s for the first time, she knew she was going to be putty in his hands.

He’d taken her straight upstairs to his bed, where he took his time undressing her and exploring her body. Every inch of her skin was stroked, kissed or licked. She had been so nervous and shy at first, but now that he had made her cum once already on his tongue and was aiming for a second, she threw out her embarrassment and decided to just enjoy the ride.

She was in awe when he took off his clothes, his body was incredible. He looked tall and lanky with clothes on, but underneath he had _so_ much muscle. He was much stronger than Melody had first realised.

While he was licking and sucking through her folds and over her clit, she couldn’t resist reaching down to run her fingers through his head of curls. They felt so nice gliding through her fingers. But his tongue on her clit was _highly _distracting.

Melody threw her head back and closed her eyes when Tom wrapped his lips around her clit and started sucking hard, he added his long digits into the mix, pushing into her and curling them to hit her g spot that made her yowl loudly.

After making her cum for the second time, he crawled up over her body while licking his lips and finally took her. She was quick to learn that he was rather dominant in the bedroom, not that she was complaining much because it was turning her on something hellish. She found he was easy to submit to, because he seemed to fall into the dominant role so naturally.

He pinned her hands down above her while he fucked her deep and slow. Then after cumming inside her, he flipped her over and took her again from behind more roughly while pulling on her hair and nipping her neck.

She had no idea how he had so much stamina, especially because he kept going even through three orgasms of his own. And she had completely lost track of how many she’d had.

Tom noticed that she had slipped into subspace when he finally emptied into her for the final time, even though in his mind they hadn’t really done anything overly intense. Though he knew that he was pretty darn good in bed compared to many, he not only had a large and fulfilling cock but he definitely knew how to use it too. He always made sure that the woman was satisfied, as many times as possible.

‘Absolutely beautiful.’ Tom purred, kissing her forehead. She was lying underneath him, completely exhausted. Her mind was hazy and she felt, _odd. _Something she’d never felt before.

She actually felt really vulnerable and small all of a sudden. Hyper aware of who she had just had sex with. Or more, _who had just fucked her into next week_ kind of sex.

‘Be right back.’ Tom said softly before sliding out of bed to go and fetch some supplies to clean her up with. He knew how to help her through the subdrop.

But Melody started to panic, not liking the feeling she felt. It was something she had never experienced before. She was scared in-case it was because she had just fucked her teacher, for money. She felt dirty…

She jumped out of bed, her legs were a bit wobbly, but she managed to grab her clothes that had been thrown around the room. She started to get dressed as quickly as she could, she was just pulling on her top when Tom came back into the room, still naked.

‘What are you doing?’ He frowned.

‘I’m sorry… I need to… I need to leave.’ She said in a rush. She didn’t think he would want her to hang around after the fuck anyway.

‘Melody, you’re not going’ He didn’t get to finish because she darted for the door and was out as quickly as possible. Tom was stunned at her leaving so suddenly that by the time he’d managed to get on his trousers she was out the front door and running down the steps.

Melody quick walked down the street and managed to hail a taxi that was luckily just passing by. She could hear Tom shouting after her, but she kept moving and told the taxi to step on it as soon as she got in.

She wasn’t able to keep it together on the journey home, crying and shaking the whole way. The taxi driver assumed the worse and asked if she needed help or to contact the police, she assured him she didn’t. But appreciated his concern all the same.

Tom was a mix of emotions when he watched her jump in a taxi and drive off. He was a little hurt, is that what she thought this relationship was going to be? A fuck and go? Or did he do something wrong? But then he thought maybe she had just freaked out and ran. But whatever the reason, she was in subdrop and he wasn’t going to just let her go, he knew it could affect her mentally if she wasn’t looked after.

So he rushed back to his house, hauled on a shirt and grabbed his coat and car keys. As quickly as he could, he drove round to Melody’s. He saw the taxi driving away at the end of her street, so knew he caught up quite quickly. But when he got to her door and knocked, she didn’t answer.

‘Melody, it’s Tom. Open up.’ He shouted through the letter box and started knocking again.

But she still didn’t answer. So he used his shoulder and pushed the door in, scarily easily. He narrowed his eyes at said door and shook his head. ‘She is definitely not staying here.’ He muttered to himself. If he had realised how bad the door was, he would’ve had her move out sooner.

‘Melody?’ He called into her flat, but it didn’t take long at all to find her in her bedroom. She was sitting on her bed, curled up on herself crying. ‘Melody.’ He said and rushed over to her.

He sat down on the bed and tried to pull her towards him, but she pushed him away. ‘Don’t touch me.’

‘Melody, you’re experiencing subdrop. You need to let me help you.’ Tom said firmly, not taking no for an answer he pulled her onto his lap. Even with her squirming he managed to restrain her. She reminded him of a cat that was being forced to hug its owner.

‘Speak to me, sweetheart.’ Tom rubbed her back and started rocking her back and fore.

It took her a moment before she managed to speak, though she hid her face into his chest. ‘I just… I… felt like you wouldn’t want me there… after. And I feel like I just, I don’t know.’ She sobbed.

‘It’s ok. You’ll feel better soon, but you have to let me take care of you. Subdrop is not to be taken lightly, you experience a high of endorphins during our fun and then when it stops suddenly, it can be quite a drop. What you’re feeling is natural when you’ve been submissive, but that’s something else we will talk about in-depth tomorrow. Now, come on. I’m taking you back to mine.’

‘No… I want to stay here.’ She wiped her eyes and tried to move again, but Tom’s arm around her waist was a vice-like grip.

‘You are not staying here. Do you know how I got in? I broke your door with ease, Melody. This place is not safe, it never was. You’re coming back to mine for the night and that is _not _up for discussion.’   
  


Melody managed to pack some of her valuables to take with her, since the flat was no longer secure thanks to Tom. Though he still claimed it never was in the first place.

It was all a bit of a blur for her, Tom assured her that was natural for the way she was feeling. She dozed on and off on the drive back to Tom’s place. He did his best to keep touching her while driving, a hand at the back of her neck or on her thigh, so she knew she wasn’t alone.

He was so mad at her for running away from him, but he was going to wait until morning when she was feeling better before addressing that. And he was _definitely_ going to be laying down some ground rules, too. For her own safety more than anything else.

When he got her back to his house, she was starting to feel a little better. He had her drink some water and eat a sandwich. Then he took her back up to bed and got her tucked in nice and cosy before joining her. He pulled her flush against him, skin on skin contact did make her feel even better.

She tried not to think about anything else and just enjoyed it for the meantime. Though she was still feeling nervous as heck, being in the arms of her teacher. She was starting to wonder if she would be able to see past that and come to grips with it all.

‘Stop thinking and go to sleep, Melody.’ Tom whispered.

He stroked her back in a soothing manner until, eventually, she fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Melody was a little disorientated when she woke up in the morning, she wasn’t in a bedroom that she recognised and there was a man sitting on the side of the bed, watching her.

She sat up with a gasp, slightly panicked until the events from last night came flooding back to her.

‘Easy, darling. You’re alright.’ Tom soothed. He reached out and rubbed her arm gently.

Melody put her hands over her face and took a minute to calm down. She couldn’t remember ever feeling as vulnerable as she did last night, and it had to be at the hands of her English teacher…

When she removed her hands and bravely looked at Tom, her heart did a little flutter. He obviously hadn’t brushed his hair yet, it was all messy and sexy looking. He was wearing jeans but no shirt. And he had the sweetest, most caring look on his face, obviously concerned for her.

‘How are you feeling?’ He asked, still rubbing her arm.

‘Uhm… I… well, I’m not sure. In a way, violated? Not that I mean that in a bad way towards you. I just… I’ve never felt that way before, so vulnerable last night. I can’t even process it properly in my mind.’ She looked down as she fiddled with her hands. But they were promptly covered with Tom’s own, much larger ones.

He shuffled up the bed slightly so he was closer to her and held her hands firmly encased within his. ‘It’s natural, the way you’re feeling. Perhaps I pushed you into it a bit too soon.’

‘No, no. I… I enjoyed it, I just… I don’t know really. I’ve never uhm, been with someone like you before.’ She blushed bright red and her gaze was skittish, not quite able to maintain eye contact.

‘_Like me?’ _Tom queried, raising an eyebrow.

‘Uhm… _Dominant_, like you.’ She said shyly.

Tom chuckled softly and tucked her hair back from her face. ‘I wouldn’t say that I was overly dominant last night. My idea of an intense night includes bondage, forced orgasms or orgasm denial and a lot of spanking.’ He purred, his eyes twinkling mischievously at the way her face turned even brighter. ‘But I know that everyone is different. You are naturally submissive, from what I’ve experienced with you. If you’ve never delved into that side of yourself before, it’s bound to be scary and a bit of a shock.’

Melody swallowed hard and looked down again. ‘Now all of what you just said sounds scary.’

‘But exciting, no? Did you enjoy last night?’

She nodded. And Tom could see it in her eyes that she was excited by his suggestions. But he knew it was unknown territory for her. He never expected her to go into subspace last night, he had hoped to talk about his _preferences _in the bedroom at a later date once she was more comfortable with him.

‘I had been hoping to wait a while before springing this on you, that I was into BDSM and being the dominant one. But I guess it’s all out in the open now.’ Tom smiled.

‘Is… is this going to be part of the agreement? If we’re to continue… Do you need me to submit and do all those… _things_… you mentioned?’

‘Not necessarily. Only if you want it to be. But we can slow things down a bit. I know you were quite scared last night afterwards.’

Melody nodded in agreement. ‘I’m not scared of you… Not _Tom_. Maybe _Mr Hiddleston_.’ She said with a slight smirk, making Tom chuckle. ‘I think it was just the way my body reacted that scared me.’

‘And that’s natural. Now, we will just take the sex side of things as it comes. If you ever need to slow down or stop, just tell me. Ok?’

‘Ok. Thanks.’ Melody nodded again.

‘Although... There is a rule I’m putting in place.’ His tone became deeper as he looked at her intently. ‘You do not, _ever, _run away from me. Especially when we’ve just had sex and you’re feeling that way. Do you understand?’

Melody felt her stomach churn at being in trouble.

‘I… I do. I’m sorry.’ She muttered.

‘Just don’t let it happen again. Going through subdrop alone can really be bad for you mentally. And I don’t want you running from me.’ He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch, it was slightly soothing. Even if her heart was going at a million miles an hour.

‘Now, I’m going to go make us some breakfast. Why don’t you get ready then meet me downstairs.’ He smiled at her softly.

Melody nodded and watched as he went over to his wardrobe and picked out a shirt. She managed to drag her eyes off him to slide out of bed, going for her bag to get dressed too.

When she was eventually ready, after deliberately taking her time, she made her way downstairs and found Tom in the kitchen making breakfast. The smell of eggs filled the room and made her stomach rumble.

‘I took a guess and decided we could have scrambled eggs and toast. Is that ok?’ Tom asked.

‘Yep, it smells delicious.’ Melody nodded and took a seat at the table.

‘Are you feeling better after our talk?’ He asked as he dished up their food.

‘Yeah… I think so. It’s all just so different and new. It might take me a while to kind of get used to it. I think I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you’re my teacher, too.’ She said as she sat back on the chair and looked over at him.

Tom chuckled when he made his way over with the plates. ‘You know, teacher and student sleeping together is a popular fantasy. We’re living the dream.’ He sat down and winked at her.

Melody laughed and put her hand over her face, shaking her head. But it did lighten the mood a bit more, putting her a little at ease that he was actually capable of making jokes, even though he said he wasn’t one for doing so.

‘Yeah, said students flat is currently out of bounds because said teacher broke the door.’ Melody grumbled and tucked into her breakfast.

Tom raised an eyebrow at her then pointed his fork towards her. ‘Said teacher needed to get to said student urgently. And said student’s flat was never secure in the first place.’

Melody just rolled her eyes and kept eating.

‘Speaking of which. I’m taking you to view an apartment in an hour.’ Tom added casually.

Melody’s head shot up. ‘What?’ She asked with a mouthful, shocked.

‘You can’t seriously expect me to let you back into your unsafe flat?’

‘I… I thought maybe I could just get someone to come and fix the door.’ She shrugged and averted her eyes down to her food.

‘Not happening, Melody. There is a lovely apartment I want you to see. If you like it, I can rent it for you straight away. Then we can get the rest of your things.’ Tom said in a tone that Melody knew left no room for arguing. But she wanted to try…

‘What if I don’t like it?’ She asked.

Tom grinned. ‘Oh, you will. But if you don’t, then we will look at others and you can just stay here in the meantime. Since you will be spending plenty of time here, anyway.’

_I’m going to like the apartment._ Melody thought.

-

Luckily, Melody genuinely LOVED the apartment. And Tom knew, he could tell by the big smile she had on her face while they looked around. She was in awe. It was huge!

It was nice and bright, had a large open plan kitchen and living room. Then there was the bedroom which was about the size of her flat alone, and it had an en-suite with a bath _and _a shower. There was also plenty of storage space, with a few cupboards too.

‘Well, do you like it?’ Tom asked, hopeful.

‘It’s amazing, Tom. Really amazing. But…’

Tom put his head down with a groan. ‘There’s always a _but. _Why is there a but this time?’

‘I can’t possibly expect you to pay my rent for this place. It’s too much. I dread to think how much it costs.’ She knew it would be well over £500 a month, not only because of how nice it was but also the area. It wasn’t that far from Tom’s place and it was still within walking distance of college. There was a tube station just a two-minute walk away, too.

Tom walked over to her and took her hands in his. ‘Melody. If I couldn’t afford or didn’t want to pay for you to live here, I wouldn’t have picked it. It’s in one of the safest areas in London. Close to college, close to mine and there’s plenty of space for you. You need to be comfortable, Melody.’

She sighed and looked around the room again. She could see herself living there, it was a beautiful apartment. Was already furnished, better than her own actually. But she just couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that this man wanted to pay her rent for it. Already. They still barely knew one another.

Tom cupped her face in his hands and turned her head to look back at him.

‘Please, accept this from your sugar Daddy.’ He smirked.

Melody sighed again and closed her eyes for a moment. Then she opened them and smiled up at him.

‘Alright. Thank you, _so_ much.’ She agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Melody was so ecstatic on Saturday evening when she was all moved in to her new home. Tom had helped her move all her things into her new apartment. He surprised her when he revealed that he already had the keys for her, handing them over straight away.

He already pre organised it with the owner. Saying he knew that she would love it and took a gamble. Luckily one that worked out. Because if she hadn’t liked it, he would’ve been in trouble.

Tom had stayed till around nine-ish that evening, helping her get unpacked and settled in. She still felt a bit odd, being with her English teacher. But she was trying to push that thought to the back of her mind and just enjoy her time with him.

When she went to bed on Saturday night, she had a great sleep. And much to her annoyance, Tom was right. She definitely did feel safer in that apartment than in her previous flat.

-

Melody was sound asleep when the doorbell kept ringing the following morning. Rolling over and groaning, she glanced at the time to see it was only eight o clock and she fell out of bed. She grabbed her dressing gown and shuffled through to the door, wondering who the heck it was at that time of the morning.

She certainly hoped it wasn’t some weirdo neighbour that would be ringing every morning. But when she opened the door, it wasn’t some weirdo, it was Tom.

‘Good morning, darling.’ He grinned, amused at seeing her still half asleep.

‘Morning.’ She humphed and turned back into the apartment. Tom chuckled and stepped in after her.

He followed her as she went back through to her bedroom and collapsed onto the bed with a groan, hugging her pillow tightly. Tom leaned against the wall next to her bed and folded his arms over his chest.

‘I was coming to ask if you wanted to come out with me for breakfast. But it seems you’d rather stay in bed?’

Tom just received another groan in response. He moved over and grabbed the blanket, hauling it off her. Then he grabbed her ankle and dragged her to the side of the bed where he could climb on and lean over her, gripping her chin as he chuckled. ‘Come on, lazy bones. Let’s go eat.’ He pressed a kiss to her lips, surprising her slightly with the sweet act.

It was enough to surprise her into being more awake. He hopped off the bed and went over to the window and opened the curtains, letting the sunlight in.

Melody sat up and looked at Tom when he turned around, smiling. ‘You are far too chirpy in the morning.’ She grumbled.

Tom left her to get showered and dressed, he waited in the living room for her. When she finally emerged, it was almost an hour later since he’d arrived.

‘Something I want to add to our… _arrangement.’ _Melody said when she grabbed her coat.

‘What may that be?’ Tom asked, helping her put it on.

‘I get a long lie. It’s one thing I’ve been looking forward to not having to work, and I haven’t had a nice long lie in SO long. Please let me have long lies at weekends.’ She whined.

Tom laughed and put his arm around her to guide her out. ‘Alright. I promise, next Saturday I will let you have a long lie.’

Melody surprisingly had a nice day with Tom on Sunday. They went for breakfast at a nice little quiet café. Then they took a walk down by the river, Tom surprised her again by being rather affectionate and holding her hand while they walked. Afterwards he took her to the cinema before taking her home again. She had really enjoyed her day with him and managed to totally forget that he was a teacher. He was just _Tom._

She spent the evening doing some revision for college. Then she had another great sleep and woke up nice and refreshed for the week, for a change.   
  


‘Hey, Mel!’ Rana called to her on the way into college.

‘Oh hey!’ Melody turned and gave her friend a hug.

‘What have you been up to at the weekend? I went round to yours yesterday but there was no answer on the buzzer. Were you at a _certain_ _someone’s _place the whole time?’ She said suggestively, nudging her.

‘Not quite, no… Well, yeah… It’s a long story, I’ll fill you in at break.’ Melody promised.

They had a few classes first, then Melody was able to fill Rana in about her rather eventful weekend. 

‘Holy shit. You’ve really landed lucky finding him as a sugar Daddy. Those apartments are expensive as hell!’ Rana said in awe.

‘Tell me about it. I feel so bad, but he seems determined to have me live there. So, I guess I should just be grateful and enjoy it, right?’ Melody shrugged.

‘Hell yeah! Milk it for all you can, girl.’ Rana said, making Melody laugh.

‘I don’t want to take advantage too much though. He’s actually quite nice.’ Melody blushed.

‘Oooooh, you so have a big crush on him.’ Rana nudged her playfully.

‘Well, I should do considering what _we _are.’ Melody rolled her eyes.

They had a double period of English class next before lunch. Melody hadn’t really thought much about it until they entered the classroom, then the realisation that Tom was, well _Mr Hiddleston_, it hit her hard for some reason.

She walked into class and he was writing some work up on the board. She down at her desk and glanced over at Rana, who just had a big grin on her face. Melody shook her head as she took out her things.

‘Settle down, class.’ Mr Hiddleston said loudly and firmly when he turned around, making everyone stop talking instantly.

The first part of the class went smoothly, Melody kept her head down and did the work that was given. She was finding it much easier, because she actually had time to study now and was getting decent sleep.

Mr Hiddleston then started asking questions to the class about some work he’d given them over the weekend. Melody hated public speaking and never volunteered to answer questions. But she wasn’t getting off lightly this time.

When no one raised their hand to answer a question, he zoned in on Melody as he paced around the classroom and came to a stop on front of her desk.

‘Miss Brookes. Can you tell me the answer or did you not do the homework I gave out?’ He asked sternly, looking right down at her.

She felt her stomach churn, of course she did the homework. She was able to answer him perfectly.

‘Very good. In future if you know the answer, you raise your hand.’ He then continued to stalk around the room, picking on other students too.

Melody felt a bit irritated at what he said. She wasn’t the only one who didn’t raise her hand. Though he did continue to call out other students as well, just being a general asshole. But he was a good teacher, unfortunately. That made it more annoying.

During the last ten minutes, Tom was handing out some new books for the class to read.

Rana leaned over towards Melody. ‘Are you _sure _this is the same guy you spent the weekend with?’ She whispered.

‘I’m starting to wonder the same.’ Melody whispered back.

‘Miss Brookes and Miss Howard. Care to share what is obviously_ so_ important it can’t wait ten minutes till lunch?’ Mr Hiddleston barked, making Melody and Rana jump in their seats.

He was back at the front of the class. Melody and Rana had never noticed him going back to the front. But now he was glaring daggers at them both, his arms folded over his chest. Looking rather scary in Melody’s eyes.

‘Sorry, Sir. I was just asking if Melody wanted to do some studying together later.’ Rana lied quickly.

Mr Hiddleston raised an eyebrow at Rana, then looked at Melody expectantly.

‘Sorry, Sir.’ Melody muttered, averting her eyes down.

‘Don’t chit chat during my time. You can both write out a three-thousand-word essay about what you’ve learned today. I expect it by Thursday morning.’

The class gave a small ‘oooo’ noise. But stopped when Mr Hiddleston glared around everyone. ‘Make that the _entire _class_.’_

There then was a groan from everyone. Melody and Rana tried to shrink further down into their chairs, knowing they would get the blame from their fellow students for that one.

When class was over, Melody scurried out amongst the class with Rana right behind her. She didn’t dare look in _his _direction, just wanting to escape quickly in-case he asked her to stay behind.

That evening, she was startled when Tom tried calling her. But she just turned her phone on silent and ignored him. She was feeling really weird about it all again, after what happened during class.

He tried ringing a few times, then resorted to texting her but she made sure not to open them so they wouldn’t be showing as _read._

She at least would use the excuse she had too much homework to do before going to bed. Which wasn’t exactly a lie, she aimed to get that damn essay finished sooner rather than later.

The following day she did her best to avoid him, ducking into class with the bulk of the students and keeping her head down. She didn’t once make eye contact with him and didn’t give him a chance to pick on her, because she didn’t even look over at Rana and her hand went up every time he asked a question that she knew the answer to, along with most of the class.

‘Miss Brookes, please see me in my office at lunch time.’ Mr Hiddleston said just before the bell rang, making her luck run out.

‘Shit.’ She said under her breath. Rana looked at her with wide eyes.

‘What did you do?’ She whispered.

‘Nothing… I uh, ignored his calls last night and haven’t even looked at his texts.’ She whispered back to her as she packed her bag in a panic and almost ran out of the classroom.

‘You’re in trouble.’ Rana laughed.

‘Not helping.’ Melody hissed at her.

But Melody was too scared to go along to his office, so decided to _forget. _After all, he had no official reason to be calling her to his office. So it wasn’t like he could give her into trouble for not turning up… right?

It was the last class before the end of the day, there was half an hour left and Melody was in History. There was a knock on the door and to Melody’s horror, Mr Hiddleston popped his head in with a smile at her History teacher.

‘So sorry to interrupt. I was wondering if I can borrow Miss Brookes?’ He asked sweetly.

Melody felt like she was going to be sick. Her teacher nodded, of course it was no problem. Melody internally cursed that her history teacher was so nice.

She grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder, then made her way to the door towards Mr Hiddleston. He smiled at her, but she could tell by the look in her eyes that this wasn’t going to be a friendly or productive _meeting._

He held the door open for her with a ridiculously long arm. She slid past him and had forgotten how good he smelled. When she got into the corridor, she so desperately wanted to run away, but she managed to keep her feet rooted to the floor.

When Mr Hiddleston shut the door, he leaned down towards her and slid his hand to the back of her neck. ‘My office. _Now.’ _He growled low.

She swallowed hard.

Now she was in trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

Tom marched Melody down the corridor, a firm hand on the back of her neck.

As they were walking, one of the classroom doors opened. Tom quickly dropped his hand and smiled innocently with a nod of his head when a fellow teacher emerged.

When they arrived at his office, he opened the door and put his hand to her lower back, guiding her in. As soon as she stepped into his room, she felt like she had just entered the lion’s den.

‘Sit down, Melody.’ He said, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

She reluctantly sat down, and Tom instead of sitting at the other side of the desk on his chair, he moved right on front of her and perched on the desk with his arms folded over his chest. He was far too close for her liking.

‘Why are you avoiding me?’ He asked.

She refused to look up at him, just concentrated on her hands in her lap, fiddling with the bottom of her jacket. ‘I’m not avoiding you, Sir, I’ve just been busy.’ She said quietly.

‘Look at me when I am speaking to you, Melody.’ He said firmly.

Her skittish eyes shot up to land on his, she was a little surprised to see that he didn’t _look_ all that angry. Just a little pissed off, and was that also slight disappointment, too?

‘You’ve not returned my calls. And you have most definitely been avoiding me during class. Why? I thought things were going well between us. Did I do something to upset you?’ His tone was slightly softer than it had been previously. 

‘No, you’ve not done anything… I just, I’m really struggling to come to grips with you being Mr Hiddleston and you being Tom, too. It’s just freaking me out a bit, after a good weekend and then coming back to you as my teacher. I’m struggling.’ She blurted out quickly, hoping honesty was the best way.

_Especially when you’re being an ass in the classroom. _She wanted to add, but thought better of it.

Tom’s frown softened majorly upon her confession. He rubbed his temples momentarily then reached out and gently gripped her chin. ‘I am still the same person. The only thing is that I _am _your teacher, that hasn’t changed and _won’t_ change. I will not have favourites in class, I am treating you the same as everyone else.’

‘I know… I know that, but… you’re not the warmest of teachers, if I may be so bold.’ She gulped, hoping she wasn’t over stepping the line.

Tom chuckled, to her relief. ‘I know. But aside from with you, I am not supposed to be making friends with my pupils. I am supposed to be an authority figure, giving you all the best education that I can possibly give.’ He leaned back and folded his arms over his chest again.

Melody was briefly distracted with the way his biceps were almost bulging out of his shirt.

‘Besides, we do not want anyone getting suspicious. Do we?’

She shook her head. ‘No, we don’t. I’m sorry, it’s just taking me a little longer to get accustomed than I thought.’

Tom stood up and walked over to the sofa, he sat down and patted the space next to him. ‘Come here, baby girl.’ He said firmly but also in a comforting tone.

Melody felt her stomach flip at his nickname for her. She wasn’t feeling quite as nervous as she had been at first, so she didn’t hesitate and went to sit next to him.

He surprised her when he put his arm around her and pulled her in against his side. He was warm and comfortable to snuggle against, she slipped her arm around him too. Tom rubbed her shoulder and rested his chin on top of her head. 

‘If you’re feeling nervous or antsy, I want you to come to me. Not avoid me. What I am while we are here, is not what I am in private with you. It’s separate, I need to keep being your teacher. Unless it would make you feel better if I got you into another English class?’ He suggested, though he didn’t want that.

‘No, I… I will get used to it. Eventually. You’re a good teacher, I don’t want to change classes.’ She said quietly.

‘Glad to hear it. You’re just going to need to behave impeccably while in my class.’ He chuckled and squeezed her upper arm.

‘Are you free tonight?’ Melody asked, looking up at him.

‘I am. What do you have in mind?’ Tom smiled, glad she was the one suggesting something.

‘I don’t know… I could cook dinner, if you want?’

‘That would be lovely.’ Tom nodded, he gripped her chin and turned her head towards him so he could kiss her softly on the lips, making her heart flutter.

-

Melody was feeling a little bit better after their talk in Tom’s office. She was just going to have to try and separate _Tom _from _Mr Hiddleston. _Though she knew that would be easier said than done, but she was going to try. She hoped it would maybe get easier as time went on, the more time she spent with Tom the easier it should get.

She was a bit anxious while she cooked dinner, hoping it would go well and that Tom would like it. She wasn’t sure where the need to please him had come from, but there was certainly something brewing inside her.

A knock on the door made her jump, but she snapped out of it and rushed to unlock the door. It was Tom, as expected. He had brought a bottle of wine with him.

‘Wine, on a school night?’ Melody grinned.

‘Just a little won’t do any harm.’ He winked at her.

Melody was relieved that Tom seemed to enjoy dinner. She wasn’t used to cooking for other people. Just for herself usually. And even then she barely cooked from scratch, since it was mainly quick oven or microwave meals she used to have.

They found themselves on the sofa after dinner, having a glass of wine each.

‘Do you still find me scary?’ Tom asked, stroking her hair back from her face.

‘Mmm… A little.’ She blushed and attempted to hide behind her wine glass.

Tom raised an eyebrow and promptly plucked the wine glass from her hands and placed it on the coffee table on front of them. He sat back and patted his thigh. ‘Come here.’

She looked at him as if he had just asked her to give him a strip tease. Which for Tom, wasn’t such a bad idea. But he knew she would run for the hills if he asked for _that._

‘Come here, Melody.’ He said in a firmer tone.

She swallowed hard and moved over towards him. He slid an arm around her and pulled her onto his lap, then positioned her how he wanted her. With her back flush against his front. He reached around and pushed her legs apart so they were at either side of his.

‘What are…’ She trailed off when his hands started wandering over her, especially under her skirt and up her thighs.

‘Relax.’ He purred into her ear then kissed her neck just below her earlobe. ‘Put your hands up behind my neck.’

She did as she was told, feeling pretty vulnerable again in that position. It forced her chest out more.

He cupped her through her knickers, making her gasp. She could still feel the heat and power from his hand, even with the layer of fabric between them.

Melody closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, relaxing more against him as he started rubbing her. He nuzzled against her neck. ‘Good girl.’ His free hand became busy as he slid into her top and bra to start gently squeezing her breasts.

Her eyes flew open again though when Tom moved his hand so he could delve into her knickers, explore her more with his long fingers. When he brushed across her clit, she gasped and her body jerked.

‘So sensitive.’ He chuckled low and kissed her neck again.

His thumb started to concentrate more on her nipples, constantly alternating between them both. He did the same action with her clit, his thumb rubbing firmly over the little nub. Her squirming was becoming stronger and she was running her fingers through his hair now, feeling a bit braver. Or losing herself in the pleasure.

Melody was so close to cumming as soon as Tom slipped two fingers into her tight warmth to wriggle them around. His thumb still planted firmly on her clit.

‘That’s it, you are going to cum for me, baby girl. Cum for Daddy.’ He growled and nibbled on her shoulder.

Melody was a bit startled at what he said. But she wasn’t sure if it was that or from what he was doing that sent her over the edge. But whatever the reason was, it felt incredible.

Tom was pleased with himself when she moaned and writhed in pleasure on his lap. It felt good having her wriggling about on him, rubbing against his cock that was hard in its confinements. He slowly eased off on his fingering and when he pulled out, a rush of her arousal came too and made a mess all over his trousers.

‘How about we take this to the bedroom, baby girl?’ He whispered, nuzzling behind her ear.

Melody nodded, she wasn’t quite able to form words yet. Her mind was still reeling from the orgasm.

Tom stood up and scooped her into his arms at the same time. He carried her through to her bedroom and placed her gently down on her bed. After making short work of removing her clothes, he grinned and winked at her while he took off his own. Melody’s eyes widened and she bit her lower lip when she saw that he had gone commando.

He crawled onto the bed and her legs fell open naturally for him. He positioned himself between her and took hold of his cock, lining himself up with her. He’d already worked her up nicely, so he thrust right in with ease.

The two started moaning together straight away. Tom leaned down over her more, pressing his body against her. He enjoyed feeling her hard nipples pressing into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him.

He placed his forearms at either side of her head on the bed, trapping her in and anchoring himself as he started to move. His pace was deep and fast, bottoming out with every thrust. Melody started arching up and meeting each one. That was, until, every so often he would stop and grind against her deeply, hitting all the right spots.

Tom pressed his lips to hers and they kissed sloppily while lost in their passion together. Melody couldn’t get over how _good _he felt inside her. She kept clenching around him deliciously, making him falter with his rhythm.

When she quickly came for the second time, it was around his cock that made her orgasm sooo much stronger. And Tom came too with a loud grunt, spurting deep inside her and coating her inner walls. He latched onto her lips again until he finished twitching and slowly pulled out of her. She could feel his sperm dribbling out and down all over her thighs.

She was in a complete daze, even when he moved to lie down on his side next to her and pulled her with him, keeping her close, she still couldn’t quite think straight.

Tom trailed his fingers up and down her bare back, their breathing was rapid but it was slowly easing back to normal.

Melody’s mind then suddenly floated back to when Tom had referred to himself as _Daddy. _That had confused her a little. She knew that he was her _sugar Daddy. _But she wasn’t really sure in what way Tom had meant it.

That was something she was definitely going to ask him in the morning. Because right now, she was far too exhausted after the mind-blowing orgasms to form coherent sentences.


	11. Chapter 11

Melody woke up with Tom wrapped around her. She actually enjoyed it, taking in his warmth and presence.

She sighed in content as she snuggled in closer to him. Whilst she had managed to push down the thought that he was her teacher, what he called himself last night was still at the back of her mind, niggling a little bit. But she would ask him about that once they were up, she didn’t want to ruin the mood.

Though the mood was ruined anyway when her alarm went off. She’d completely forgotten it wasn’t the weekend and they still had to go to college. She groaned and reached out to turn the alarm off. She tried snuggling in again, but Tom chuckled as he smoothed his hand down her back.

‘Morning, darling. You don’t sound best pleased.’

‘Not going in today. Too cosy.’ She grumbled and hid her face in against his side. 

‘Mmm.’ Tom hummed and slid his hand down to her bottom. He gave her a gentle pat, making her body jump to attention. ‘I will redden your backside if you even think about trying to skive off.’

She grumbled again, but rolled over onto her back and looked at Tom. Even with his hair all dishevelled he still looked amazing for first thing in the morning.

The two reluctantly got out of bed and got ready for the day. Tom was glad that she didn’t take too long in the shower, so he was able to have a quick one too. When he emerged and chucked on his clothes, she was sorting breakfast for them both in the kitchen.

‘I hope toast is ok? I don’t have anything fancy in.’ She said just as the toast popped up from the toaster.

‘Toast is perfect.’ Tom nodded and made himself a cup of tea, and coffee for Melody.

When they sat down at the table, Melody was trying to figure out in her mind how to approach the subject about the whole _Daddy _thing from last night. But Tom bet her to it.

‘What’s on your mind, Melody? I can tell there is something going on in that busy mind of yours.’ He said as he looked at her across the table.

‘Yeah… I uhm… I was just wondering about last night… when you referred to yourself as Daddy.’ She said quietly, her cheeks going a little red at bringing up the subject.

‘What about that are you wondering about?’ Tom asked, watching her rather intently.

‘Uhm… I dunno, just like… Did you mean as in, a sugar Daddy kinda way or the other way? The little and Daddy kink… thing… I don’t know.’ Melody covered her eyes with her hands, unable to deal with the way he was looking at her. She could barely form it right in her mind, never mind in words.

‘What way do you want it to mean?’ Tom asked.

Melody raised her eyebrows and removed her hands from her face. ‘I… I really don’t know.’

‘Well, what crossed your mind when I said it?’ Tom was so casual while they spoke, he continued eating his breakfast and drinking his tea. While Melody’s went forgotten in the meantime.

‘To be honest, I don’t know. It kind of threw me, I thought the _other _way at first. But then I thought you maybe meant sugar Daddy kind of thing.’

‘You think far too much, darling.’ Tom smiled sincerely at her.

‘I know. I just… Can’t help it sometimes. Things play on my mind and don’t go away.’ She said sheepishly.

Tom stood up and picked up his now empty plate. ‘How about we say this, then. It was meant in whatever way you would prefer it to be, meaning.’ He said as he walked around the table and kissed the top of her head before going to put his plate in the sink.

Melody sighed and sat back on her chair. ‘Well that doesn’t help much.’ She grumbled under her breath and tore off a bit of toast.

-

Melody felt her stomach leap when she walked into class with Rana and Mr Hiddleston actually gave her a warm smile and an acknowledging nod. She smiled back at him, a slight blush on her cheeks, and made her way to her seat.

‘He seems in a better mood today.’ Rana whispered to her.

‘We talked things out a bit more. Hopefully we’re on track now and he won’t be such an ass in class.’ Melody whispered back. ‘I think he’s just worried that we get found out, making sure he’s not showing a favourite.’

‘Makes sense. And maybe he’s thinking treat em mean, keep em keen.’ Rana grinned.

Melody just rolled her eyes and shook her head at her friend.

‘Hey, ladies.’ One of the guys in the class, Mick, appeared behind them and draped his arms around the two. ‘Are you coming to the party this Saturday?’

‘Count me in.’ Rana grinned.

‘Not sure.’ Said Melody.

‘Aw come on, Mel. You need to let loose.’ Rana pleaded.

‘Yeah come on, you missed the last one!’ Mick squeezed her shoulder.

‘Alright then, count me in too.’ Melody nodded with a smile.

Tom was watching Melody closely. He felt a slight rage inside of him at the way Mick had his arm around her. He noticed him squeeze her shoulder too.

His jaw clenched a little, but he tried to concentrate on getting the papers ready. But he kept looking up, watching the interaction. He didn’t know what they were saying, the rest of the class was too loud for him to hear.

But what he _did _hear, was Melody’s beautiful and carefree laugh as it rang around the classroom with Rana’s. Mick was grinning from ear to ear, clearly pleased at making them both laugh.

Tom felt jealous. Jealous for the fact that he was yet to make her laugh like that. She was still slightly uneasy around him, not quite _letting go_, so to say.

‘Right, settle down everyone. Mick, if you’re finished trying to get into the ladies pants you best take your seat.’ Mr Hiddleston growled, startling Mick slightly.

The rest of the class giggled while poor Mick just blushed and shuffled away to his seat.

Melody bit her tongue to try not to laugh. When she looked over at Mr Hiddleston, she saw a twinkle of mischief in his eyes and also what looked like a hint of jealousy, judging by the way his jaw was slightly clenched.

She noticed that he seemed to pick on Mick for the duration of the class. He asked him to answer questions and kept telling him off whenever he wasn’t paying attention, even just for not taking notes.

Part of her was glad that it was someone else his attentions were on, but at the same time she felt a little bad for poor Mick.

After class, Melody and Rana had a free period so they went to the library to do some studying. It was quiet, there was no one else there aside from the person at the desk. So they went to the back of the library and sat down at a table in the corner.

‘Hey, fancy something to drink?’ Rana reached into her bag and pulled out a flask.

Melody grinned, knowing exactly what was in it. ‘Definitely! It’s going to be a long day.’

The two of them shared the flask while doing some of their work. But of course, they soon got distracted and were just chatting quietly between them, giggling too as the alcohol started to take some effect, making them tipsy. Luckily there wasn’t too much so they didn’t get drunk.

When the bell rang for lunch, the two still giggling girls packed up their things and left the library. The woman at the desk gave them an odd look, but didn’t say or do anything. As the two exited, Melody walked right into someone. She spun around and her eyes widened when she saw _who_ it was.

‘Oh, shit! I mean, sorry!’ She blurted out quickly.

Rana nudged her but couldn’t help herself from giggling, making Melody struggle too.

Mr Hiddleston raised an eyebrow as he looked over them both. He could tell instantly that they had been drinking.

Melody saw the look in his eye and turned on her heels to try and run away, but he reached out and grabbed her wrist tightly. ‘My office. Now.’ Then he glanced at Rana. ‘_Both _of you.’ He hissed.

Melody and Rana meekly followed him through the corridors until they reached his office. Melody felt her stomach churning, but she wasn’t sure if it was because of the alcohol or not…

‘Hand it over.’ He put his hand out towards them and looked between them both expectantly.

‘What?’ Melody blurted out.

‘You know what, Melody.’ He growled.

She looked at Rana and motioned towards him with her head. Rana shrugged and pulled out the empty flask from her bag. ‘It’s empty anyway, Sir.’ She handed it over.

‘What the hell do you think you’re both doing drinking during college?’ He barked.

‘Why not?’ Melody shrugged. She was feeling braver than she normally would be when fully sober.

Tom glared at her. ‘You both have classes this afternoon. What do you think would happen if another teacher discovered you were drunk?’

‘We’re not drunk! Just… a bit tipsy.’ Melody grinned.

‘No difference. You are both intoxicated, which is against the rules. You shouldn’t even have alcohol on the premises. You’re damn lucky it’s me you bumped into. Both of you will stay here and drink plenty of water until you’re sober.’ He said firmly.

‘But we need to go get lunch.’ Melody whined.

‘Stay. Here.’ He pointed at the sofa and gave Melody a hard look, making her back down.

‘Yes, Sir.’ She said quietly, and sheepishly went to the sofa with Rana.

Mr Hiddleston shook his head and went over to his desk. He pulled out two bottles of water and tossed them over to the girls. ‘I want to see both bottles empty by the time I return with something for you to eat.’

With that, he ducked out of his office.

‘He’s right, ish. We are lucky it was him that found us I guess.’ Rana sighed and opened her bottle of water.

Melody just huffed. ‘Just cause I’m banging him he’s letting us off lightly.’

Rana burst out laughing. ‘At last, you’re seeing the pros to this relationship.’ She winked at her friend.

‘There has to be some pros!’ Melody shrugged.

After Mr Hiddleston returned with sandwiches for them both, and making them drink more water, they had sobered up quite quickly. Which in their minds, was their fun ruined. It wasn’t going to be much fun getting through the rest of the afternoon. Melody had a double period with a new teacher, who was proving to be a bit of a bitch.

‘Alright Rana, you can go. Melody, I want a word.’

‘Good luck, Mel.’ Rana said as she rushed out of the office as quickly as possible.

Melody rolled her eyes and stayed put on the sofa. She looked up at Tom and watched as he prowled over to her and sat down next to her.

‘Why?’

‘Why, what?’ Melody asked quietly.

‘Why did you both drink?’

‘Just… I dunno, we just thought it would be fun.’ Melody said as she looked down and picked at the label on her water bottle.

Tom sighed and ran his hand down his face. ‘I should be telling the head about this, but I’m giving you a warning, Melody. Not as Tom but as your teacher, ok?’

‘Ok… Thank you.’ She nodded, still not looking at him.

But he made her look at him by hooking her chin with a finger and raising her head up so she was to meet his eyes.

‘I mean it, Melody.’

‘I know… I’m sorry. We just, were having a bit of fun.’ She sighed.

‘Just make sure it doesn’t happen again. Save it for evenings and weekends.’

‘I will.’ She nodded.

‘Good. Now get out of here before I bend you over my knee and spank you.’ He growled playfully and pinched her thigh, making her squeak as she shot up to her feet.

She grabbed her bag and scurried out the door, with a last look over her shoulder. He winked at her, making her blush as she left.

Tom leaned back and sighed. He remembered when he did stupid things like that at college too. It was a stark reminder of their age difference. But he tried not to dwell on it, they were just in a sugar Daddy and sugar baby relationship after all. Not a proper one… Age was just a number too, it didn’t matter…

That’s what he wanted to keep telling himself, anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

Melody wasn’t sure why she was so nervous when she rang Tom’s doorbell. But she couldn’t stop fiddling with the strap on her handbag while she waited for him to answer.

She hadn’t been expecting to see him that evening, considering it was just Thursday she thought it might’ve been Friday night even before meeting up with him again. So getting a text from him at the end of the day to say to go around was a bit of a surprise.

The message had been quite short and to the point, she was actually half expecting him to end things with her after what she did that day with Rana at college.

When he opened the door to greet her, he had a big warm smile on his face. ‘Come on in, love.’ He greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the lips, making her entire body tingle.

That was a good sign, she thought. Maybe he wasn’t planning on ending their relationship after all. Or she certainly hoped not, anyway.

‘You look worried. What’s going on in that brain of yours now?’ Tom playfully tapped her head before helping her take off her jacket.

‘How do you always know when there’s something up? Am I really _that _obvious?’ Melody asked.

‘Kind of.’ Tom grinned as he hung up her jacket. He turned back to her, squeezed her shoulders and leaned in closer to her ear. ‘I think I am just great at reading you, darling. Now come on, tell Daddy what’s wrong.’ He slid his hands down her arms and rubbed them to try and relax her more. As he felt her tense a little at his choice of name for himself.

‘Not really helping.’ She muttered quietly.

Tom chuckled and kissed her shoulder. ‘Come on.’ He put his arm around her waist and led her through to the living room and sat her down on the sofa next to him.

She sighed. ‘I was worried that you were going to end our… _relationship.’_

Tom frowned. ‘Why on earth would you think that?’

‘After today, with the alcohol.’ She looked down at her lap.

Tom moved closer to her and smoothed his hand through her hair. She looked up at him and saw genuine concern in his eyes. ‘Melody. What happens at college, stays there. As far as I’m concerned, Mr Hiddleston dealt with the _naughty students_ today, not _Tom. _What happens at college between us as student and teacher stays there and doesn’t affect _us _here. Unless we want it to.’ 

‘So… Even if we didn’t have this… _arrangement, _you would’ve done the same thing and not told on us to the head?’ Melody was a little surprised, not quite believing him.

‘I know you probably don’t believe me, but yes. I was young once too, you know. And no doubt did much worse than you when I was at college. You’d be surprised how lenient I actually can be and have been with students over the years. But there is a line between being strict and being understanding and human. I do believe greatly in warnings, and you do have one warning. Do not get anymore.’ He tapped her nose, happy to see her smile.

‘It _is _kind of hard to imagine you being lenient, I have to say.’ She teased a little.

Tom raised an eyebrow at her. ‘Watch it, you.’ He growled and squeezed her sides, making her squeal.

‘You need to try and put a line between college and home, darling. I know it’s still messing with your mind. I have to say it took me a little while to get used to the idea that you’re my student, too. But we need to see past that. Whilst we need to be cautious, we also need to relax and keep them apart to an extent.’ While he spoke, he gently stroked her hair, relaxing her.

Melody sighed but nodded, then when he slid an arm around her, she leaned into him and wrapped her arm around him in return.

Tom pressed his lips to her temple. ‘How about a massage to help you… _unwind?’ _He purred.

Her stomach lurched at not only what he said but the tone, too. ‘A… a… massage?’

‘That’s what I said. So, do you want one or not?’

‘Uhm… yeah… I’ve never had one before.’ She blushed at the mere thought of his hands all over her body like that.

‘Well, come on. I have magic hands, so you are in for a treat.’ Tom wiggled his eyebrows at her and grabbed her hand, tugging her up to her feet with him.

Melody was a mixture of nerves and giddy excitement when he led her to his bedroom. He flicked the light on and gave her a dashing smile. ‘Why don’t you get undressed, then get yourself comfortable on the bed. On your stomach.’ He purred and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

She nodded and proceeded to do what he asked. She could feel his heated gaze on her while she took off her clothes. It made her a little uneasy, but the growing bulge she saw in his trousers made her feel rather pleased.

Tom tapped his lower lip while he waited for her to get into position. When she climbed onto the bed, he disappeared for a moment into his en-suite to get some body lotion.

Melody buried her face into the pillow while she waited for Tom. She jumped slightly when he appeared and knelt on the bed, because she hadn’t heard him coming.

‘Easy.’ Tom cooed and put his hand on her back, stroking her softly for a moment. ‘You’re tense. You _do_ realise a massage is to relax you and it’s enjoyable? It’s not going to hurt.’

‘I know.’ She humphed, making him chuckle because it was slightly muffled from the pillow.

Tom positioned himself straddling across her thighs, he opened the bottle of lotion and rubbed some into his hands to warm it up.

When he started massaging her, she let out a long groan and Tom was delighted to find her relaxing almost instantly. She had never felt anything like it before. He was undoing all the tight knots in her back and shoulders, she almost passed out from the heavenly feeling when he did the back of her neck.

He slid his hands all the way down her sides, slowly. He straddled further down her legs so he could massage her bum, making her moan. He chuckled and leaned down to press a kiss on her shoulder. Then he worked his magic on her thighs, his thumbs gliding down her inner thighs, awfully close to where she was starting to hope he would touch her the most.

Whilst the massage was relaxing, it was also turning her on something hellish. Tom wasn’t helping because he kept returning to her bum, taking his time there. She was kind of relieved when he moved further down her legs and away from her heated areas.

Tom chuckled at the way she squirmed slightly when he started massaging her feet. Ticklish to start with, until she got used to it.

‘Enjoying this?’ Tom purred, looking up at her.

‘Mmph.’ Was all he got in response, her face still muffled in the pillow. Making him chuckle again.

She got worked up again when he started massaging his way back up her body, all the way up to her neck. That was her favourite spot, she decided. It turned her into complete mush. Once he was finished with her, she could barely move.

‘Darling, you can roll over now.’ Tom whispered and lay down next to her on his side, leaning up on his elbow.

She turned her head to the side to face him. Her eyes were fluttering and she looked dazed. Tom gently trailed his fingers up and down the side of her face.

‘I feel like a marshmallow.’ She mumbled and closed her eyes.

‘So you enjoyed your first massage?’ Tom smirked cockily.

‘It was… alright I guess.’ She grinned and opened her eyes.

‘Cheeky.’ He growled and held her chin as he leaned in to kiss her.

-

The following day during college Melody felt like she was floating through the day, her body still really relaxed after Tom massaging her. Even Rana noticed she seemed rather spaced out and fished out the details from her.

‘I still need to see this new place of yours!’ She said to Melody while they ate lunch.

‘Why don’t you come round after we finish? We are really overdue a girl’s night anyway.’ Melody suggested.

‘Yeah that sounds good. Then we can go to the party together tomorrow.’ Rana suggested.

‘I’m not sure if I am going.’

‘Why not? Or has your _sugar Daddy_ got something planned for you?’ Rana wiggled her eyebrows at her.

‘No… Not that I know of anyway. But I just, I dunno.’ Melody shrugged.

‘Come on, Mel. I need my partner in crime!’

‘I’ll think about it. But I’m looking forward to tonight now.’ She grinned.

‘I’ll bring the shots!’ Rana winked at her.

After college, Melody and Rana walked back to Melody’s. Rana was excited to see her new apartment. She knew of the area and the building block, that it was fancy and expensive.

They’d stopped by Rana’s on the way so she could get her things first. So it was an hour later before getting home to Melody’s.

‘My god, Mel. This is insane! Like, he must be absolutely loaded.’ Rana said in awe when they walked in, her mouth was wide open as she looked around.

‘I know. I’ve landed lucky. Go chuck your stuff in the bedroom then we can get dinner in.’ Melody motioned towards the bedroom with her head.

Rana went into the bedroom and all Melody could hear was a startled scream. She went running in to see what was going on. Rana was staring towards the bed, mouth open and her eyes wide. Melody followed her gaze and her own eyes widened upon seeing a very embarrassed looking Tom lying there, butt naked with only a pillow now covering his groin.

‘Uh… surprise.’ He grinned sheepishly.


	13. Chapter 13

‘What on earth are you doing here anyway? I didn’t know you were coming over!’ Melody screeched at Tom while he was pulling on his jeans.

‘Because that _is_ the idea of a surprise, darling. I didn’t know you were going to be bringing company home.’ He said calmly, buckling up his belt.

Melody ran a hand down her face. ‘I wasn’t exactly expecting for my friend to walk in to find our teacher naked on my bed. You’re lucky that it was Rana and not someone else that doesn’t know about us!’

Tom grinned and stalked over to her, he slipped his arms around her. She was a little distracted by his naked chest when she tried, but failed, to push him away.

‘Well, I must say, she didn’t exactly look repulsed.’ He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her neck.

‘Tom.’ She growled in warning. ‘I’d say the scream she let out was clear enough for what she thought of seeing you naked.’

Tom sneaked his hand right down her back and he cupped her bum, playfully pinching it that made her squeak. ‘Cheeky.’

‘Just… put on a shirt.’ She grumbled and managed to squirm out of his grasp.

Tom just sighed as Melody exited the bedroom, knowing if she was to stay in there any longer he would get under her skin even more. And with Rana in the next room she didn’t exactly want to start getting frisky with him.

‘Soooo… he’s not shy, is he?’ Rana laughed when Melody walked out of the bedroom.

‘Nope. I’m so sorry about that. I had _no _idea that he was going to be here.’ Melody grabbed a bottle of vodka and poured two strong drinks for them. Then she flopped down on the sofa and Rana joined her.

‘When did you give him a spare key then?’ Rana asked.

‘When I moved in. I thought it would be best for emergencies and stuff. He also gave me a key to his place, too. So it’s mutual. I’ve never used it, though.’ She shrugged.

‘Maybe this can be used as leverage to get what you want.’ Rana nudged her playfully.

‘Pity you didn’t snap a photo.’ Melody giggled.

The two were giggling when Tom emerged from the bedroom, fully clothed. He walked into view and raised an eyebrow at the girls who were biting their tongues, trying not to laugh.

‘Good to see you clothed again, Mr Hiddleston.’ Rana grinned.

Melody could barely hold back a snigger, earning a glare from Tom. Though he was smirking as he folded his arms over his chest.

‘That was, _clearly, _not supposed to be the plan. I apologise, Rana. For seeing what you shouldn’t have.’ He cleared his throat a bit.

Melody held her drink out towards him, a look of pity on her face now. Tom took the glass from her and took a large swig. He then went and poured more drinks, one for himself too.

‘I won’t ruin your evening, I’ll have one drink then leave you two to it.’ Tom offered as he sat down.

‘I don’t mind.’ Rana shrugged.

‘I don’t either.’ Melody smiled at him. ‘But you can buy dinner if you’re staying.’ She fluttered her eyelashes at him, making him laugh.

‘Deal.’ He winked at her.

Tom wasn’t entirely sure whether staying had been the best option. Rana grilled him with many questions about his intent with her friend. Though it was nice in a way because he realised how close they were, that they looked out for one another.

‘Because teacher or no teacher, if you hurt even one hair on Melody I will come after you!’ Rana said confidently while eating pizza.

‘Calm down, Rana. I think you’ve had too much shots.’ Melody laughed.

‘Can never have too many shots.’ Rana hopped up to her feet to go and get more from the kitchen.

‘She seems a good friend.’ Tom commented.

‘Yeah she is. We’ve been friends for years, we’re always looking out for one another.’ Melody said fondly.

‘Just a pity you didn’t come home alone… The things I was going to do to you tonight.’ He purred and licked his lips slowly, eyeing her up hungrily.

He was pretty pleased with the way her cheeks turned red.

‘Tom!’ She hissed quietly.

‘What? I’m just being honest, darling. But it will have to wait until tomorrow.’ He grinned and took a sip of his drink, just as Rana came back in with more shots for the three of them.

‘What will have to wait until tomorrow?’ Rana asked, just hearing the end of the conversation.

‘Nothing.’ Melody said.

‘Sex.’ Tom said at the same time as Melody. Who then looked at Tom like he had two heads.

‘What?’ He shrugged and grinned wickedly at her.

Rana just started cackling and handed them both their shots.

The three of them got pretty drunk, Melody and Rana more so. When it was the early hours of the morning, they decided to call it a night.

‘I’ll just shleeeeeep on the sofa.’ Rana offered, stumbling around for her bag.

‘Nooooo, nooooo. Tom will. Since he is the unexpected guest, after all.’ Melody grinned and looked over at Tom, who nodded reluctantly.

‘Of course.’ He said with a gentlemanly, but goofy, smile.

When Melody and Rana collapsed into bed, Rana started laughing for no apparent reason.

‘What?’ Melody asked.

‘I just can’t believe we had a drunken night with our teacher. _And_ you’re banging him.’ She laughed.

‘Shut up, Rana.’ Melody hissed quietly and poked her in the ribs.

‘What? It’s true… You’re banging the hot teacher.’ Rana teased.

‘These walls aren’t overly thin, girls.’ Tom called through from the living room. Making Rana laugh hysterically while Melody just groaned and ran her hand down her face.

-

When Melody woke up the following morning, she could smell bacon… eggs… sausages… Her stomach grumbled and she sat up slowly, her head was banging but surprisingly she didn’t feel sick. Just hungry.

She looked over and saw that Rana wasn’t in bed. So she grabbed her dressing gown and went through to see where she was. The thought of her being alone with Tom and talking about her made her headache worse. Because she knew Tom would be up, it definitely wouldn’t be Rana cooking breakfast, that was for sure.

When she emerged, she saw Rana stuffing her face already with breakfast Tom had made.

‘Mmm, Mel. You’ve totally scored here. He can cook!’ She said with her mouthful.

Tom just looked pleased as punch while he dished up a plate for Melody too.

‘If you’ve been telling him embarrassing stories about me, I swear I’m gonna kill you!’ Melody grumbled and grabbed a glass of water, then fished for her painkillers from the drawer.

‘Now now, darling. No need for that first thing.’ Tom chastised in a playful manner, that Melody just ignored.

During breakfast, Rana went on about the party again. Which piqued Tom’s interest.

‘What party?’ He asked.

‘Just a party at Mick’s place, this evening.’ Said Melody.

‘Are you going?’

Melody glanced at Rana, still unsure about whether to go or not.

‘Come on, Mel. Let loose!’

‘Yeah, I guess so.’ Melody nodded.

‘Yasss!’ Rana cheered.

‘Will there be boys?’ Tom asked casually, though Melody could sense the slight hint of jealousy in his tone.

‘No shit sherlock. Mick is hosting it, and he_ is_ a boy. As far as I can tell.’ Rana said, scraping her plate.

Melody pursed her lips, trying not to laugh. Tom just raised an eyebrow at Rana, then looked back at Melody.

‘You did kind of ask for that.’ Melody grinned.

Tom rolled his eyes and picked up the empty plates, not saying much else. But Melody noticed the slight smirk on his lips.

Melody was starting to think that maybe having Rana around wasn’t such a bad thing. She was quick and witty with her comebacks. Didn’t take any shit.

Tom ended up leaving the girls to it mid-afternoon. He told Melody to be careful at the party and to call him if she needed anything. Then he gave her a lingering kiss before leaving, with Rana whooping in the background.

‘Alright girl. Let’s get ready for tonight!’ Rana clapped her hands excitedly.


	14. Chapter 14

Tom had an uneasy evening. He knew that he couldn’t stop Melody going to the party, but at the same time he was worried about what she would be doing with all those guys there. He knew what like they would be, especially when drunk.**_  
_**

The thought of one of them touching her made his blood boil. But he tried to calm himself by watching a film and having a whiskey. Trust worked two ways, and he did trust her. He knew she wouldn’t do anything with any of them.

It was just them he didn’t really trust.

But he wasn’t about to spoil her fun. She was young and enjoying college life. He knew he did the same when he had been at college. Weekly parties had been the highlight of his college years.

Around eight he got a text through from Melody, it was a picture of her and Rana ready to go. Melody looked absolutely beautiful in a lovely little black dress, showing her figure off wonderfully as it hugged her curves. There was a slight dip at her chest too, showing off a little bit of cleavage.

Tom groaned and put his hand over his eyes. He leaned back on the sofa and tried not to think dirty thoughts about her while she wasn’t here.

He typed out a reply, saying to have fun and that she looked beautiful. He bit his tongue and refrained from telling her to scrap the party and just come around to his instead. As tempting as it was. Or more, as tempting as _she _was. He behaved himself and went to bed instead.

-

Melody paid the taxi driver and hopped out. She looked up at the house and had a moment of dejavu as to her first time she ended up here. But this time, it felt different. _So _different.

She walked up the steps and raised her hand, about to ring the doorbell. But she paused. Instead, she went into her bag and took out her spare key.

Being as quiet as she could, she took off her shoes and jacket before tiptoeing upstairs and into his room. It was dark, but there was a slight light coming in through the window from the streetlights. So she could make out shadows and see her way around the room easy enough after taking off her dress.

Tom was in bed, not long asleep when Melody carefully crawled in beside him. She shimmied up behind him, he was lying on his side so she pressed herself into his back, slipped her arms around him and buried her face into his back.

‘Mmm. Melody?’ Tom asked sleepily, putting his hand over hers that was resting on his stomach.

‘It’s me.’ She whispered into his back.

‘What time is it?’

‘Just after half ten.’

‘You’re back early. Why?’ He rubbed the back of her hand softly.

‘I just… wasn’t having much fun… I wanted to be here. With you.’ She hugged him tightly. Tom felt his heart flutter.

‘Did something happen?’ He turned his head slightly, but couldn’t see her because she was firmly against him.

‘Melody?’ He said when she never responded.

‘Not really. Just one of the guys was trying it on a bit, wanting me to sleep with him... flirting and stuff. I didn’t like it and just wanted to be with you.’

Tom stiffened very slightly upon hearing that. He gently wrapped his long fingers around her wrist and gave her a squeeze. ‘Who was it?’

‘Freddie.’

Tom grumbled in response.

‘Rana put him in his place when I told him to bugger off and he didn’t really listen. She slapped him for me.’

Tom chuckled lightly. ‘Remind me to give her a good grade.’

Melody giggled and smiled, nuzzling further against his bare back. She forgot how good he smelt. He was so warm, too. This was definitely better than any party.

‘Are you naked?’ Tom queried, though he was already pretty certain of the answer. He could feel her breasts pressing into him.

‘Mayyyyybe.’

Tom turned around so he could see her, only making out her features because of the light. But he trailed his fingers down her cheek and down her neck, too. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his featherlight touch.

‘Come here.’ He put his arms around her and pulled her in closer to him, into a warm and comforting embrace. Her head fit snugly under his chin, like she was made to be there.

She sighed in contentment and slowly drifted off to sleep. Tom’s mind was racing though. He was over the moon that she came to him. He hadn’t text her, telling her to come over. No. She left a party, left her friends, and _chose _to come to him. For his comfort.

His heart was almost bursting with happiness.


	15. Chapter 15

Melody woke up to Tom’s fingers lightly trailing up and down her spine, making her tremble. When he knew she was awake, he moved his fingers up to the back of her neck where he stroked her softly.

‘Good morning, pet.’ He purred and, with his other arm wrapped around her from underneath, he pulled her flush against his front.

‘Oooohhh…’ She moaned lightly at feeling his _morning wood_ against her backside. ‘Good morning to you too.’ She giggled and couldn’t resist wriggling her ass against him, making him groan.

‘So is that how you want to play this morning?’ He growled and shoved his hand between her thighs and started stroking her clit. She was already a little wet, giving him enough to work with for now.

‘You started it!’ She whined as he rolled the pad of his finger over her clit.

He chuckled mischievously as he latched onto her neck with his teeth, nibbling lightly on her skin. The noises he pulled from her was music to his ears. His fingering quickened and she was soaking wet within minutes, and when he pressed down more firmly she cried out in orgasm. But he didn’t stop, he kept stroking her overly sensitive clit.

She tried to roll onto her front, in hopes of him stopping. But he followed her, not caring about his hand stuck underneath her as he kept moving his fingers. Melody gasped for air, the feeling of him on top of her, pinning her down to the bed like he was only made her pleasure even stronger.

Stopping the delightful torture on her clit for a moment, Melody thought she was getting a break. But she squeaked and buried her face down into the pillow when he nudged the tip of his cock into her. They both moaned when he slowly inched his way into her. She loved the feeling of him stretching her so wide, making her body accept him.

‘You feel so good around my cock, darling.’ He grunted in her ear as he bottomed out.

He started stroking her clit again while he moved his hips against her, grinding deeply into her.

Melody couldn’t do anything but sob and moan in delight. She grabbed the pillow tightly, just needing _something _to hold onto.

Tom held off as long as possible, pushing Melody through as many orgasms as he could first. Each time she clamped down on him tightly, until the third time it became too much. He bit down on her shoulder as he rammed into her roughly and then stilled when he came.

‘You’re mine...’ He growled as he spilled into her. ‘My good girl.’

Melody never heard him, she could just make out his growly voice as her body convulsed in pleasure.

Tom pulled out and moved to the side, he gently gripped her shoulder and rolled her over too. She had a blissful expression on her face. Tom stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and smiled fondly at her.

‘You still with me?’ He chuckled.

‘No… I think you just fucked me into next year.’ She smiled dreamily.

Tom laughed and leaned in to kiss her, holding her chin steady. ‘Well, come back to this year. It’s more fun.’ He whispered over her lips.

‘And why would that be?’ Melody asked.

‘Because I’m here.’ He grinned.

The two had a long lie, kissing and cuddling mainly. Just enjoying doing nothing for part of the morning. Then Tom cooked them some breakfast while Melody perched on the counter, watching him.

‘So, why did you come back early last night? Was it really because of that twat flirting with you?’ Tom asked while frying some bacon.

‘Kind of. A mixture, really.’ Melody shrugged.

‘A mixture of that and what else?’

‘I… I dunno, I just wanted to be with you.’ She blushed.

Tom looked over at her and grinned. ‘Really? Am I that irresistible, you just can’t stay away?’ He purred and walked over to her. He moved between her legs and wrapped his arms around her.

‘For some weird reason, maybe yeah.’ Melody grinned back at him with a shrug.

Tom chuckled and slid his hand into her hair, holding her steady as he pressed his lips to hers firmly. ‘I’m glad you left, especially with Freddie sniffing around you.’ He growled over her lips.

‘It was harmless. A bit annoying, but that’s it.’ She said quietly.

Tom leaned back slightly, looking her in the eye intently. ‘You said he didn’t leave you alone until Rana slapped him. I wouldn’t say that was being harmless.’ He raised his eyebrow at her.

‘Well… He was drunk. It doesn’t matter.’

‘It _does _matter. Drunk or not, it doesn’t give anyone the excuse to bug someone to sleep with them. Especially when they’ve said no.’

‘Please don’t make things difficult for him in class.’ Melody begged.

‘Why not?’ Tom frowned. ‘He doesn’t deserve an easy ride.’

‘_You _are the one who said what happens between us, with you as _Tom _stays separate from college. How is this different?’

Tom sighed and ran a hand down his face. ‘Alright. I won’t send him to detention.’ He grumbled.

-

At college on Monday, everyone was chatting about the party and how much fun it had been. When Mr Hiddleston walked into class, everyone hushed.

He scanned the class, his eyes narrowing briefly when they landed on Freddie. But he started the class as normal, if anything a little more cold than normal. But it wasn’t easy to tell since he wasn’t always the warmest of teachers in the first place.

During class, Melody noticed that he was indeed picking on Freddie. He kept asking him to answer questions, scolding him when he was wrong.

‘Did you even bother to read the textbook or did you just waste the weekend getting slapped by girls for rightfully turning your advances down?’ Mr Hiddleston asked calmly, folding his arms over his chest.

Freddie turned bright red and looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. He looked sheepishly around the class while everyone sniggered. But Melody rolled her eyes and glared over at the teacher.

‘Well?’ Mr Hiddleston barked.

‘S… sorry, Sir. I did read some of it.’ Freddie bumbled out quietly.

‘Well _some _of it is not good enough. You are to finish it by tomorrow and hand me in a two-thousand-word essay on why it’s so important to do your homework.’

‘Yes, Sir.’ Freddie nodded and looked down, he didn’t dare look up again for the duration of the class.

‘That’s right, class. Gossip spreads fast, so I suggest you all think twice before doing something so idiotic that could get you in trouble.’ Mr Hiddleston said as he looked around the rest of the class.

When his gaze landed on Melody, he was a little surprised to find her glaring at him like she was trying to make him explode into flames. He’d never seen a look like that on her before.

At the end of the class, Melody held back and told Rana she would catch her up later for lunch. She waited until everyone left, then she stormed up to Tom’s desk.

‘What the hell was that about?’ She screeched.

Tom raised his eyebrow at her and stood up. ‘Excuse me?’

‘You told me you weren’t going to pick on him!’

Tom’s jaw clenched as he rushed over to the door and locked it, to make sure no one would walk in on them possibly arguing. He went over to Melody and gently gripped her upper arms.

‘I wasn’t lying, I did hear people gossiping about what happened at the party. The teachers were even discussing it at break this morning. Even if he had done that to someone else, he still deserved to be told off. But it’s worse because it _was you _he did it to.’

‘Why is it worse?’ Melody asked.

Tom frowned. ‘Because it’s you, Melody. You’re mi…’ He trailed off, trying not to say it. ‘You’re my sugar baby. It’s my duty to keep you safe. And we did agree that we are exclusive to one another. I don’t like the thought of some boy’s hands all over you.’ He growled.

Melody sighed and shook her head. ‘I don’t like this, Tom. It makes me feel uneasy, not being able to have college and private life separate.’

‘Are you saying you want to end this?’ Tom’s heart felt heavy at the thought.

‘No. I don’t want that, you know I don’t.’ Melody shook her head and looked down.

Tom gently hooked her chin with a finger and raised her head up to meet his eyes again. ‘Stop over-thinking it all. I heard college gossip, I likely would’ve called him out on it no matter who he was an ass to. I promise.’

‘Really?’

‘I double promise.’ Tom nodded.

Melody sighed again and leaned forward into him, her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, his chin resting on the top of her head.

‘Why don’t you go and get your lunch, then I’ll come over to yours tonight and bring dinner?’ He suggested.

‘Yeah, that would be nice.’ Melody looked up at him with a smile as she nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

_I have a leak! What’s the landlord’s number? I need to contact them. Thanks! x_

Melody sighed as she waited for a reply from Tom. But she was annoyed because she could see that he’d read it ten minutes ago but hadn’t bothered to reply. Meanwhile her toilet was out of action because of said leak.

She just phoned him and got one ring in when her doorbell rang. She rushed over and looked through the peephole, seeing Tom there looking at his phone. She hung up and opened the door.

‘You have a leak, miss?’ Tom grinned and held up his tool kit.

‘Seriously?’ Melody laughed as he stepped inside. ‘You didn’t have to come all the way over, I was going to contact the landlord and get them to sort it. Or get a plumber.’

‘Nonsense, it’s hardly far. And any excuse to see you.’ He said cheesily as he kissed the top of her head, making her roll her eyes.

She followed him to the bathroom and leaned against the door while Tom got sorted. She was slightly turned on while watching him roll up his sleeves and then get down on his knees to fix the toilet. But she tried not to think about that too much…

‘Could you have a bigger tool box?’ Melody teased when he opened it up and it had many layers, bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside.

‘Every man needs a decent tool kit.’ He winked at her.

‘I’ll take your word for that.’ Melody shrugged. ‘Tea?’

‘Of course.’ He nodded.

When she returned with his tea, he was almost finished already.

‘That was quick!’

‘Easy enough fix if you know what you’re doing.’ Tom said cockily.

‘And of course, _you_ know what you’re doing.’

‘Always. There isn’t much I _don’t _know about.’ Tom packed up his tools and took the tea from her.

‘Of course there isn’t.’ Melody groaned and walked out of the bathroom.

Tom stalked after her to the living room, finding her plonking down on the sofa. He joined her and put his tea down, then he turned to her and put his arm around her, pulling her flush against him.

‘I do appreciate it, though. I thought I was going to have to go in a bucket.’ Melody said, resting her head against his chest.

‘Dirty girl.’ Tom chuckled and pinched her side playfully, making her squeak.

‘You’ll need to leave the number for the landlord.’

‘Why?’ Tom asked.

‘In-case I ever need to contact them. More plumbing emergencies or whatever.’ She shrugged.

‘Just call me. You don’t need to worry about anything like that.’ Tom said as he rubbed her arm.

‘What if you’re busy though?’

‘I’ll never be too busy for you. I promise.’

‘Don’t make promises like that, Tom.’ Melody sat up and tried to put a little distance between them, but Tom clamped his hand on her upper arm to keep her from going too far.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ He frowned.

‘Making promises you might not be able to keep.’

‘I _never _make promises I can’t keep, Melody.’ He said firmly.

‘Why don’t you want me to have the landlord’s number? I know you’re paying for the apartment, but _I am_ living here so it makes sense to be in touch.’ She wasn’t wanting to give up.

Tom growled and pinched the bridge of his nose. He pondered for a moment, then turned more to face her. ‘You are far too stubborn sometimes, aren’t you?’

‘Apparently I get that from my mum.’ Melody smirked. ‘So, come on. Who is my landlord? There must be something more to it, since you seem to not want to share their information?’

‘It’s me.’

Confusion fell over Melody’s face. And disbelief. ‘Come on, just tell me.’

‘I’m serious, Melody. It’s me. I own this apartment… In-fact, I own this entire building. All twenty apartments.’ He said honestly.

Melody’s mouth opened, then closed again. She didn’t know what to say. Or what to think, even. She closed her eyes and opened them after a few seconds.

‘I… Wh… Why didn’t you tell me in the first place? You’ve lied to me this whole time!’ She shot up to her feet and started pacing. ‘This apartment is yours? I should’ve known.’ She ran her hand down her face.

‘I didn’t tell you because I thought you’d turn down the place if you knew I owned it. And I haven’t lied to you, darling. You never asked, not outright. I wouldn’t lie to you.’ He leaned forward but allowed her space, for now.

‘But you still didn’t think to tell me something big like this?’ She screeched, still walking back and fore.

‘Come and sit down.’ He patted the sofa where she had just been sitting.

She shook her head and kept pacing. ‘I can’t believe this.’

‘Melody.’ Tom barked, getting her attention she stopped and turned to face him. Her face like thunder.

‘Sit down.’ He said firmly. ‘Let’s talk this through, _calmly.’_

Melody bit her tongue but did as he said and sat down next to him again, but she tried to give herself a little bit of distance between them. Tom didn’t allow that though, he shuffled over so their thighs were touching and he put his arm around her.

‘I knew that you would argue back if I told you in the first place that I rent out the apartments here. But when this one became free a few days after I met you, and I saw the state of your last place, I knew this one would be perfect for you. It was sitting empty, so why not?’ He shrugged and started rubbing her back in circles.

Melody leaned forward and put her face in her hands with a groan. ‘I did wonder… Rana and I were confused as to how a college teacher could afford a place like you have, _and_ this place for me. Plus all the extras. But now it makes sense.’

Tom chuckled. ‘Well, we are actually on a higher salary than you might think. But yes, most of my income is from this place.’

Melody let out a big breath and looked at Tom. He slid his hand up to the back of her neck, underneath her hair, he squeezed her lightly then gently stroked her skin.

‘I didn’t want to lie to you, pet. I just didn’t think it was worth mentioning beforehand. Please, don’t hate me.’

‘I don’t hate you.’ She grumbled. ‘I just… Wish you had told me in the first place.’ 

‘If I had… Would you have still agreed to move in here?’ Tom asked knowingly.

Melody paused and looked away from him. They both knew the answer to that.

‘At least this way, I could assure that even if things didn’t work out between us that you could still live here comfortably. You wouldn’t have to worry about rent, or anything else.’

‘Do you still think that might happen?’ Melody asked.

‘Not at all. I’ve got you now. I’ll just tie you to my bed if I need to.’ He chuckled wickedly and hauled her onto his lap, making her laugh.

Tom held her tightly to him, even though she tried squirming off his lap he didn’t let her. He kissed her temple and then turned her face towards him, holding her chin. ‘Am I forgiven?’

Melody sighed dramatically. ‘I guess so. But on one condition.’

He narrowed his eyes at her. ‘Depends on what it is?’ He asked warily.

‘Can you change the light fittings?’

‘What’s wrong with the lights?’ Tom frowned and looked up at said lights.

‘They’re bloody awful. Like what my Granny would have, so old fashioned!’

Tom pouted, making her laugh. ‘Seriously, they do _not_ go with the rest of the apartment.’

‘Alright. I’m sure I can change the lights for you. But I have a counter offer, too.’

‘Oh no. What?’

‘How about you and I go away next weekend. To Eastbourne, perhaps. Then we can be ourselves in public without worrying about seeing anyone we know from college.’ Tom suggested.

‘I… I didn’t realise that was what a sugar daddy relationship thing was about?’ Melody asked, slightly surprised with what he said.

‘It’s whatever we want it to be. And we can certainly take holidays.’ Tom smiled and smoothed her hair back from her face.

Melody shifted on his lap slightly. ‘I… I never thought about that before.’

‘Well… Now it’s been suggested, what do you think? Will you run away with me for the weekend?’ He grinned widely.

‘Uhm… yeah. Why not.’ She nodded in agreement.


	17. Chapter 17

Melody planned to work hard during the week, knowing she wouldn’t be able to do any work during the weekend, what with Tom whisking her away to Eastbourne for a few days.

But on Wednesday she didn’t have a great day. One of the other teachers she had seemed to be picking on her, it was Mr Paterson in gym class. It was mandatory at the college, they were trying to keep students active even if they didn’t want to study fitness.

She was supposed to have swimming on Wednesday, but she was just finishing her period so that wasn’t an option for her.

Even after telling Mr Paterson why she wasn’t going to be joining in, he was nasty towards her. Telling her she should just use a tampon and it didn’t matter whether she still wasn’t comfortable swimming that she should get on with it.

She felt so humiliated too because he had shouted at her on front of the rest of the class at the side of the pool. Making it clear that she was on her period and now everyone knew. Not that it was a taboo kind of thing, but it was still private and she felt that her privacy had been invaded. What he said was harsh too. And now she was getting detention for simply having her period.

She was pretty pissed off about it all.

Mr Paterson was known for being a nasty teacher, nasty for the sake of it. Tom was strict and could be harsh, but he was still fair at the end of the day.

When she got to detention it was Mrs Robertson who was keeping an eye on everyone. So Melody tried to just make the most of it and kept her head down to study. It was about twenty minutes in when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She was careful and sneaky when taking it out, she saw she had a text from Tom.

Shit. She forgot she was supposed to be meeting him in his office after she had finished classes.

**_Where are you?_**Was all it said.

**_In detention. I’ll just see you tomorrow, or whatever. x _**She put back. Not wanting to go into detail.

Five minutes later, he popped his head in the door and frowned when he saw Melody was indeed there.

‘Sorry Mrs Robertson. Can I speak with Miss Brookes for a moment?’ He asked her sweetly.

‘Of course.’ She nodded and looked over at Melody.

Melody went outside the classroom and Tom waited until the door was shut.

‘What happened? What did you do?’ He asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

‘Why do you just assume it was me that did something?’ Melody snapped.

Tom narrowed his eyes at her. ‘Well, why are you in detention?’ He asked firmly.

‘It’s nothing.’ She grumbled and made a move to go back into the classroom, but Tom gently grabbed her arm to stop her.

‘Tell me, Melody.’ He growled at her.

Melody really wasn’t in the mood for this. She was already pissed off as it was. Between having her period and the asshole that was Mr Paterson.

‘Mr Paterson is what happened. I refused to do swimming because I’m on my period so he sent me here. Alright? Are you happy now?’ She snarled at him.

Tom’s face dropped. ‘What did he say, exactly?’

‘It doesn’t matter, Tom. Just let me go study.’ Melody sighed and ignored him as she went back into class.

Tom’s jaw clenched as he watched her disappear. But he wasn’t annoyed with her, he was annoyed with Mr Paterson. But he didn’t know what was said, exactly, so he couldn’t do anything yet.

On his way back to his office, he passed Rana who had been in the library.

‘Ah, Rana. Can I have a quick word?’ He motioned to his office.

‘Uh, sure.’ She nodded and followed him down the corridor and into his office.

‘What happened with Melody and Mr Paterson? I’ve just seen her in detention but she’s not telling me what happened.’ He asked and Rana could tell he was concerned.

‘Oh. Yeah. That wasn’t good. He totally embarrassed her on front of the class. She told me that she told him privately that she had her period so couldn’t swim. He told her to use a tampon, she said she wasn’t comfortable with that. Then he shouted loudly at her so everyone would hear that just because she had her period wasn’t an excuse to not do exercise and that she was just being lazy. Told her to go put a tampon in and get a t shirt from the office to swim in since she didn’t have her swimsuit, but she refused. So… yeah.’ Rana sighed.

Tom was furious, Rana could almost see the steam coming out of his ears.

-

Melody was almost finished with detention, there was about ten minutes left when the head came in and spoke quietly to Mrs Robertson. They both looked over at Melody, making her nervous.

‘Miss Brookes, please come with me.’ The head said.

Melody packed her things and followed her out to her office, wondering what the heck was going on. She wasn’t sure whether to feel scared or relaxed when she saw Tom there…

‘I believe there was an incident today. Mr Hiddleston has filled me in about what Mr Paterson said to you at swimming. Did he really send you to detention for refusing to swim because you’re on your period?’ The head asked softly.

‘Yeah… He did.’ Melody nodded at her.

She then asked Melody to tell her what happened, so she knew that Mr Hiddleston was telling the truth. Not that she doubted Mr Hiddleston anyway.

‘I can only apologise for Mr Paterson’s behaviour. He will be spoken to and dealt with, this is not acceptable. If anything like this is to happen again, please come to me.’ The head said to Melody before she left.

‘I will. Thank you.’ Melody nodded at her.

She wasn’t sure what to think when she left the office with Tom.

‘How did you know?’ She asked quietly.

‘Rana told me… Here, take these and wait for me in my car. It’s in the car park, I won’t be long.’ He handed her his keys.

She was only waiting ten minutes before he got to his car too, as soon as he got in, she broke down and started crying. So upset over what had happened.

‘Hey, hey, hey. Come here, love. It’s ok.’ Tom reached over and pulled her into a hug, as best he could anyway in the car.

‘Shhhh, shhh. It’s alright. He won’t go unpunished, I promise.’ He said softly as he stroked her hair. ‘He should never have said what he did to you, never mind embarrassing you like that on front of the class.’

Melody did feel a bit better now that it was being dealt with. She knew it wasn’t right, but she hadn’t planned to do anything about it really.

‘Why didn’t you come to me after it happened?’ Tom asked as he leaned back a little, wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

‘I… I don’t know.’ She shrugged.

‘Next time something like that happens, you can come to me, darling.’ He rubbed her back in circles until she was calmer.

‘I will.’ She nodded.

Tom smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. ‘Let’s get you home.’

When they got back to Melody’s, Tom cooked them both dinner while Melody changed into her pyjamas to get comfortable and texted Rana to thank her for telling Tom. She wished she had gone to him in the first place. But she had been so angry and upset, she just hadn’t thought at all.

Tom was still seething, he didn’t know how he was going to keep his cool when he saw Mr Paterson tomorrow. He was certainly going to give him a mouthful, that was for sure. But he was going to have to try and keep his rage against him under control, or it would be too obvious that Melody meant something more to him than just a student.

After eating, they watched a movie together while cuddling on the sofa. Melody was quite glad that he didn’t initiate any sex that night. Because she certainly wasn’t in the mood for it, and she wasn’t sure about period sex anyway.

So she was over the moon when Tom stayed and just held her when they went to bed. Lightly stroking her back until she fell asleep in his arms.

It was utter bliss.

-

The following day Melody had gym before English. She had been dreading it. But she noticed that Mr Paterson had a black eye that was a little swollen and he was acting very odd while he had the class do badminton. He didn’t even look in Melody’s direction, at all.

She felt sick, worried that Tom had punched him. So after she finished with badminton, she rushed straight to English and got there before any other students did.

‘What did you do?’ She asked Tom.

‘What do you mean?’ He frowned.

‘Mr Paterson has a black eye!’

Tom looked really sheepish and rubbed the back of his head.

‘What if he gets suspicious?’ Melody screeched in a panic.

‘Calm down, Melody. Yes, I punched him. No, he doesn’t suspect anything. I simply told him that I came across you upset in the library yesterday. That you opened up to me about what had happened. I will not stand for what he did, Melody. He bullied you. And that’s not on.’ Tom growled low.

Students started to pile into class, so Tom lowered his voice right down. ‘Believe me, he won’t be bullying any other students like that again.’

‘So much for keeping _us _separate from college.’ She hissed at him quietly before going to sit down.


	18. Chapter 18

‘Come on, Melody. With something like that, how could I _not_ react?’ Tom said as he poked her side playfully, making her grumble.

Melody was sitting with her arms crossed, not happy with Tom. They were in his office during lunch time, he had locked the door to save anyone from bursting in on them.

‘He deserved it. Using something that a woman goes through naturally against her is not on. Making you so uncomfortable and saying what he did on front of the class? He’s lucky I didn’t do worse damage.’

‘I thought we kept college life and our private life separate!’ Melody grumbled again.

‘Usually… yes. But what he did was wrong, pet. I wasn’t going to say or do nothing when I saw him in the staff room. A few of the other teachers had heard what happened and looked the other way when I did punch him.’ Tom said honestly, he was secretly proud of himself.

Melody sighed and put her face in her hands. ‘I still can’t believe you punched him… Even if that_ is_ what I wanted to do, too.’

Tom chuckled softly and moved closer to her. He pulled her into him and started kissing her neck. She whined and tried to push him away, but he grabbed her wrists and hauled her over his lap, making her squeal. He turned her over so she was lying across his lap on her back, his arm supporting her upper back. Then he slid his hand up underneath her dress. But when he moved down inside her tights and knickers, she started squirming and protesting.

‘What are you doing?’ She grabbed hold of his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

‘I’m playing the fiddle… what does it look like I’m doing?’ He said with a raised eyebrow.

‘Ha... Ha.’ Melody glared at him. ‘I mean… Don’t do _that.’_

‘Why not?’ Tom tried to move his hand further down her knickers, earning another protest whine from Melody as she tightened her grip on his arm.

‘For one, we are in college! And two, I’ve still got my period…’

‘Not good enough reasons, little one. The door is locked and it’s only a bit of natural blood. Besides, I’d say you could do with an orgasm.’ He purred, his voice was far too sinful. It should be illegal.

But it was what he said next, and the tone used, that had Melody’s knees turning into utter jelly...

‘So you’d best remove your hands from my arm, baby girl. Or I will flip you right over and redden that delightful backside of yours.’ He growled.

Her mouth opened in surprise at his words. But as he narrowed his eyes at her and glared at her offending hands still on his arm, she gulped and quickly let go of him.

‘Good girl.’ His praise oddly made her feel a bit giddy.

Tom smirked, having seen her cheeks go bright red. His hand continued on its journey, much to Melody’s uncertainty. But Tom soon had her forgetting all about her worries. He had her moaning like crazy as he fingered her softly. She turned her upper half into him and fisted his shirt tightly, needing _something _to hold onto.

‘Oh god!’ Melody’s toes curled when Tom thrust two fingers inside her, rubbing firmly against her g spot whilst his thumb took lone control of her clit.

She bit down on her lower lip when Tom made her cum, to try and keep as quiet as she possibly could. But whimpers and moans from her still filled his office.

He held her on his lap for a while until she came down from her high, knowing how easy it was that she could slip into subspace. It wasn’t something Tom wanted her to experience while at college. Once he was happy that she was ok, he went and got them both lunch to have together before their next classes.

‘Are you excited about our little trip away tomorrow?’ Tom asked while he munched on a cheese sandwich.

‘Yeah… I still need to pack though. Are we coming back on Sunday or Monday?’ 

‘Monday. I’ve booked a lovely little cottage for us.’ Tom beamed. He was really looking forward to their long weekend away together.

Melody was too, albeit a tiny bit nervous about it at the same time, being alone with him for so long. It wasn’t because she didn’t trust him, oh no… She trusted him and felt safe with him. But what she didn’t trust was her own feelings anymore. She felt like she was bonding with him far too much for the kind of _relationship _they were in.

Not to mention how intimidated she still felt at times when sex was on the cards. He was dominant and she liked that, but it was still new to her and a little bit scary. Because she knew that if she agreed, he would have her tied up and doing all kinds of kinky stuff…

That evening Melody packed everything she needed for the weekend away. Then she spent the rest of the night studying and doing homework she had, so it was all finished and she wouldn’t have to worry about it while away.

It was around midnight before she went to bed. So she was a little crabby when her alarm went off at seven the following morning.

‘Damn Tom and his early mornings.’ She grumbled to herself as she reluctantly rolled out of bed to get ready.

-

She was just putting on her coat when Tom sent her a text.

** _I’m outside now._ **

**_On my way down. x _**She replied quickly as she headed out the door.

Tom was leaning against his car while he waited for her.

‘You do know we are only going away for three nights, right?’ He teased as he lifted her suitcase into the boot, next to his much smaller suitcase.

‘Us women are prepared for _any _and _all _occasions when we go on holiday.’ She said as he held the passenger door open for her.

Tom just laughed. ‘If you say so, darling.’


	19. Chapter 19

The journey to the cottage in the Eastbourne countryside was a pleasant one.

They mainly spoke about music while they fought over the radio, constantly changing it back and fore. Then Melody changed the subject to Shakespeare, knowing it would distract Tom so she could win the radio. Even if it was difficult to hear the music over his reciting of Shakespeare.

When they arrived, Melody fell in love with it instantly. It was a beautiful cottage just outside of Eastbourne, down a dirt track away from the busy roads. There was no one else around, just fields and the sea could be seen in the distance.

‘Oh wow, it’s beautiful here.’ Melody said as she took in the surroundings.

‘I knew you’d like it.’ Tom grinned and gave her arm a squeeze as he opened the boot to get their cases out.

She still felt a little bit nervous about being alone with Tom. Part of her was excited about it too, though. Even more so now they had arrived, the weather being so great was a plus.

‘So what’s the plan for today?’ She asked after taking a look around inside, it was a lovely little cottage.

‘Come and see this… I thought we could just relax here for the day.’ Tom had a mischievous look about him as he motioned for her to the window at the back of the cottage.

She looked out and her eyes widened. ‘No way!’

Out back there was a spacious looking hot tub that was sheltered under some decking. And Melody thought Tom had told her to bring her bikini along because of the sea.

While Melody went to get changed into her bikini, Tom got his trunks on and then got champagne ready, along with some nibbles. There was a little table at the side of the hot tub, perfect for the food and drinks.

He couldn’t resist wolf whistling when Melody walked out of the cottage in her bikini. He was just getting into the tub himself.

‘Shut up you!’ She hissed at him, her cheeks bright red.

Tom chuckled and reached out to help her in, like a gentleman. She sank down into the hot bubbly water and felt all of her muscles relaxing.

Tom knew she had been feeling a little anxious, he could read her easily. But he knew that having some alcohol would help loosen her up a bit for the start of their weekend. He slid closer to her in the tub and handed her a glass of champagne.

‘Here’s to our weekend away.’ He grinned and they both clinked glasses together as she laughed.

‘If you had told me months ago that I would be sitting in a hot tub, drinking champagne with my English teacher, I would’ve laughed in your face.’ Melody said while shaking her head.

Tom chuckled and made her squeal as he slid his arm around her waist and hauled her onto his lap.

‘Hey, you almost made me spill my drink!’ She grumbled, making sure it didn’t tip.

‘Mmm, champagne is the last thing on my mind right now.’ He grinned and stroked her leg. ‘Ohhh, so _smooth_.’

Melody started laughing. ‘Well, I wasn’t going to go on this trip with fuzzy legs.’

‘I wouldn’t mind.’ Tom shrugged. ‘But your legs do feel lovely all nice and smooth.’ He kept rubbing his hand up and down them, even in the hot water he was making her break out in goosebumps from his touch.

She couldn’t stop laughing. Though she did the same whenever her legs were freshly shaved, stroked them for a while. But it was much nicer having Tom do it…

‘They’re not the only part I shaved all smooth.’ Melody grinned, starting to feel a little playful.

Tom cocked an eyebrow up and grinned. ‘Oh really?’ He slid a hand further up her leg, to her inner thigh where he stroked circles softly.

‘Yep.’ She giggled.

‘I will need to investigate, for _research _purposes of course.’ He slid his hand upwards and stroked her first over her bikini bottoms.

‘Of… of course.’ Melody squirmed excitedly on his lap.

With his free hand he plucked the champagne glass from her hand and put it on the table, just in-case. Champagne in the water likely wouldn’t be a good idea.

Melody put her arms around his neck when he pushed her bikini bottoms to the side, just giving him the access he needed. He started stroking through her folds and growled deep within his chest. ‘So smooth and soft.’

She whimpered and buried her face into his neck as he kept teasing her. The water was making his movements rather languid, but it still felt really good. Melody had never even masturbated in the bath before, so it was a new experience for her. But one she was very much enjoying.

Tom tightened his grip around her middle as he delved deeper through her folds, rubbing over her clit continuously. The water kept whisking away her arousal, so when his finger was rubbing her clit it felt a little rougher than the usual smooth glide. But that wasn’t always a bad thing.

‘Does my baby girl want to cum for Daddy?’ He purred and squeezed her side. 

She was enjoying it far too much to even care about his choice of words. If anything, it aroused her more. But she wasn’t going to dwell on that at the moment.

‘Please, Tom!’ She begged through gritted teeth as she writhed around on his lap. Her chest was red, so were her cheeks. And Tom knew that wasn’t just because of the hot water.

Part of Tom wanted to tell her to call him Daddy… But he had a feeling that wouldn’t happen, and he didn’t want to be mean and make her call him that if she truly didn’t mean it or want to.

So, he had some mercy on her and shoved two fingers inside her, thrusting roughly while his thumb took over stimulating her clit. He made her cum with ease, really knowing her body far too well. Not that either of them was complaining about that.

Tom held her and gently massaged her legs until she came down from her high. She could feel his evident arousal pressing against her bum when she was able to focus more. She shimmied off his lap and reached over to grab her champagne. Tom watched with amusement as she downed her glass and then disappeared under the water on front of him after taking a deep breath.

He was confused about what she was doing, but soon realised when he felt her palming at him through his trunks. ‘Oh!’

Melody tugged the front of his trunks down, just enough so she could pull his cock out. She stroked him firmly a few times first, then had to come up for air. But she only came out of the water for a few seconds, long enough to take a deep breath, and to see a look of amazement and arousal on Tom’s face, before going under again.

Instead of her hands going back to his cock, he threw his head back with a moan when he felt her mouth descend on him. His hands moved to her hair, but he decided better since he didn’t want her to drown if he held her down there in his pleasure. So he reached out to the sides and gripped the edge of the tub tightly.

He was amazed at how long she could hold her breath for. The way she swirled her tongue on him and blew her own bubbles against him felt amazing on his cock. She used her hands too, since she couldn’t get the same kind of momentum going being under water. It was also difficult for her to create a ‘seal’ around him, instead letting water into her mouth when she tried to suck him.

But after every time she came up for air, Tom noticed she seemed able to stay under for a bit longer each time. And she got more confident in what she was doing, able to pleasure him more with her tongue and mouth, on the occasion she managed to suck him without letting water into her mouth too.

She had to hold on to his lean legs to keep herself under, otherwise she kept floating up. Since it wasn’t deep either, it wasn’t the easiest thing to do. But she was determined to make him feel good, since it was only fair. And she was also super aroused after her fingering.

It wasn’t long before Melody was able to make Tom cum, the entire situation was just so erotic for him. He bucked his hips upwards, unable to resist as he came. Because of the water she was unable to swallow him, but she stroked him a few times as he shuddered through his orgasm.

When Melody popped up from the water, Tom chuckled and put his arm around her as she sat next to him. ‘Well, that was certainly a delightful start to our little holiday.’ He grinned and held her chin as he kissed her.

The two enjoyed more champagne and nibbled on the snacks while they relaxed in the hot tub. Melody got more and more tipsy as the minutes ticked by.

Eventually they ventured out of the tub, before they turned into prunes. Melody draped a towel around herself and gave herself a quick dry off, then she skipped off inside, making Tom chuckle as he followed her in.

‘Melody?’ He called out as he rubbed a towel in his hair, wandering through the kitchen. ‘We should order din…’

He stopped dead when he walked into the living room to find her draped over the arm of the sofa, with her bottom wiggling suggestively at him. But his mouth went dry and his cock twitched at what she said as she looked over her shoulder at him…

‘I want you to spank me.’


	20. Chapter 20

Tom took a moment to find his voice, so surprised by what she said.

‘You…’ He cleared his throat. ‘You want me to spank you?’ He stalked over to her and couldn’t take his eyes off her backside that she was displaying so temptingly for him.

Everything inside of him was itching to just get her over his lap and spank her hard. But he took deep breaths, keeping himself in check. She was drunk.

‘Yes! Please… I’ve been thinking about it for so long. And… I’d like to try it.’ She bit her lower lip and looked up at him with such adoring eyes, making it so hard for him to resist. And his resolve wasn’t the only thing that was hard.

Tom let out a deep growl as he reached out and stroked her bum, making her whimper.

‘Believe me, I want nothing more than to spank you.’ He growled, patting her bum gently that made her tremble. ‘But not like this, you’re too drunk…’

It pained him to say that, because he knew that once she was sober, she would likely not want him to do it. And if she outright told him _no _then he would not do it. A huge part of him was tempted to give in to her drunken wish, but he was worried she wouldn’t like it and would hate him afterwards. It would ruin their relationship… He was really torn.

‘Please.’ She whined, fluttering her eyelashes up at him.

Tom sighed and went to sit on the sofa. ‘Come and sit down.’ He said firmly, patting next to him.

She grumbled in frustration, but hopped round to sit next to him. Tom gripped her chin and held her steady, looking into her eyes. They were a little bit hazy, from the alcohol and no doubt with her being aroused.

‘I am not going to do that when you’re drunk.’

‘I’m not drunk!’ She said quickly, high pitched.

Tom chuckled. ‘You are, darling… But believe me, drunk or not I want to spank you. But for your first time, I need you fully co-operative and consenting.’ He said as he brushed his thumb along her lower lip.

‘I do consent. I trust you, Tom. I do… I know it may not seem like it, but I really really do. It’s just new to me. But I wanna be spanked!’

He raised an eyebrow at her. ‘I do not doubt that, but the answer is still no right now. I need consent without intoxication. Because trust me, little one… Once I get you across my lap and I start blistering that backside of yours, you will be opening up something deep within me. Something that is not to be taken lightly.’

‘Ooooh, will it awaken the beast within?’ She teased.

‘_Oh yes_. And you don’t want to do that when you’re drunk.’ He growled and pounced on her, knocking her down he loomed over her and playfully nibbled on her neck while growling.

Tom didn’t relent in regards to spanking her. Even as he got dressed, he had to try and think about some disgusting scenes to get his arousal to go down. But he promised her that later, or tomorrow, once the alcohol was no longer over taking her mind that he would do it.

He managed to get her mind elsewhere and they ordered takeaway for dinner. But Melody wasn’t giving up so easily, she didn’t bother getting dressed. Decided to stay in her bikini, hoping to tempt Tom more.

Tom knew it was going to be morning before he spanked her, because she kept sipping on alcohol all evening. Instead of trying to sober up. But he didn’t mind, they were there to let loose and have fun, too.

But when the food arrived, Melody went to answer it in just her bikini.

‘Don’t think so!’ Tom swiftly grabbed her with an arm around her middle, hoisting her away from the door. ‘Go and look out the cutlery. I’ll get the food.’

He made sure she was out of view before opening the door to the delivery guy. He quickly paid him and got the door closed, just in-case she decided to come back through. Whilst he didn’t mind one single bit that she wasn’t getting dressed, he certainly didn’t want other people seeing her half naked.

During the evening, Melody kept trying to get under his skin, and bless her heart did she try. Draping herself across his lap with her ass up was the hardest tempt that Tom had to deny. He did give her bum a good squeeze, but that was it.

‘You are asking for trouble, girl.’ He growled.

The only way Tom was able to calm her raging hormones was when he threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom where he then pinned her down on the bed and fucked her senseless until they both passed out, tangled in one another’s limbs.

-

In the morning, Melody wasn’t feeling too hungover, luckily. Tom wasn’t either. They were sitting at the table in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

Tom noticed that she had been unusually quiet, even for_ sober _Melody’s standards.

But there was tension between them, Melody could feel it. The way he kept looking at her so intently, like he was going to leap across the table and devour her at any moment.

He was waiting patiently. Waiting for her to make the first move, no matter how long it was going to take.

Melody had been hoping that Tom would bring up the subject first. But when he didn’t, she had a feeling she knew the game he was playing.

But then she just bit the bullet and went for it.

‘I still want to be spanked.’ She said quickly, cheeks burning.

Tom felt a fire burning inside of him, but he tried to keep it dampened down as he looked at her. He then slowly got up and walked around the table, not saying anything yet. But it made her feel nervous. He moved behind her and massaged her shoulders a little.

‘Are you sure, pet? Is this really what you want?’ He asked, his tone low.

‘Y… yeah… I think so...’ She nodded, the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy.

‘Come with me, love.’ He gently took hold of her hand and stood her up, then walked her through to the living room.

Again, he moved behind her and rubbed her arms. He then reached around to her front and slowly untied the tie that was keeping her dressing gown on.

‘Why do you want to be spanked, Melody?’ He asked, using his _teacher tone_ that made her knees turn to jelly.

‘I… I don’t know. I don’t even know if I will like it or not… I just haven’t been able to stop thinking about it for the last few days.’ She gasped as he pushed the dressing gown off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor at her feet. She was wearing nothing underneath it, and suddenly felt rather vulnerable in comparison to Tom who was fully dressed.

‘Is it since I threatened to do it when we were in my office the other day?’ He asked, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

She nodded, swallowing hard. His lips teased up her neck, to just below her earlobe.

‘Do you want Daddy to lay you across his lap and spank that cute little bottom of yours?’ He whispered gruffly into her ear.

She could feel his hard bulge pressing into her backside, hurrying her along with her answer. Even if they both already knew what the answer was going to be.

‘Please.’ She whimpered.

‘Pick a safe word.’

‘A safe word?’ Melody questioned, slightly off guard at that.

‘Yes, a safe word. For you to call out if you want me to stop.’ Tom said firmly as he guided her over towards the sofa.

‘Can’t I just say stop?’

‘No, Melody. You need to think of a word to say, one that you will remember.’ He started rolling his sleeves up his forearms, making her mind go a little haywire.

‘Being spanked is not going to be quite as plain sailing as you may think. Sure, you may orgasm… _If I allow it_. You will moan.’ He stepped over to her, cupping her chin to make her look up at him as he continued. ‘But you will squirm, you will curse and shout at me, you will hurt, you _will_ beg me to stop. But unless you say your safe word, I will _not_ stop.’

Melody’s mouth had gone dry, she was looking up at him with wide eyes. Part of her thought she should’ve said no, forget about it. Let’s go to the hot tub… But she squeezed her thighs together, she was so aroused just thinking about it.

‘So you need to give me a safe word, baby girl. Or I won’t lay a finger on you.’

Melody swallowed hard and thought for a second. ‘Bubbles.’ She said quietly.

‘Bubbles?’

‘Yeah… bubbles.’ Melody confirmed.

Tom nodded and smiled. He sat down on the sofa and patted his thigh as he spread his legs wide. Melody took his hand and got down over his thighs. But he positioned her how he wanted, further over so her head was dangling down at the side of him. His legs were spread wide enough so her feet were dangling off the floor too at the other side of him, she was completely reliant upon him.

Not sure what to do with her hands, she ended up holding onto his leg. There was nothing else she could do with them anyway with the position she was in.

Tom was in his element already and he’d not even started yet. From the get go he had wanted nothing more than for her to be submissive with him, and to spank her. Now, finally he had her where he wanted.

He started by stroking her bum, massaging it slowly. Then he spread her cheeks apart and took a look at her glistening wet cunt. Chuckling, he started stroking her while he kept her spread open on display for him. ‘You are so wet, little one. So excited for your first spanking.’ He purred, rubbing her clit.

She whimpered and wriggled slightly under his intimate touching. She certainly hadn’t been expecting_ this_ kind of treatment with a spanking. But she wasn’t going to complain.

After working her up nicely, he stopped, much to her frustration as she grumbled. Tom squeezed her ass cheeks again, taking his sweet time. Then taking a deep, controlling breath, he raised his hand up and finally brought it down swiftly on her ass.

The first smack shocked her, she hadn’t quite been expecting it. It made her gasp and she jumped, but it wasn’t too sore. A bit stingy, if anything. But ok. Though the sheer size of his hands now hit home for her, and she had a feeling this wasn’t going to go quite as simple as she’d thought.

Tom repeated the action, using the same tempo. Her skin turned into a nice red shade with each smack. The little noises of gasps and whimpers he got from her was making him _so _hard.

‘You have been a naughty girl, teasing Daddy last night. You deserve this spanking.’ He growled.

After heating her up nicely, he slid his fingers between her thighs and stroked her again for a bit. He wasn’t surprised to find her wetter than she had been previously. He used that to his advantage and circled her clit. Then he finished by thrusting two fingers into her roughly, just the once, before stopping.

She was about to complain at the lack of touching, but was quickly stopped when he started spanking her again. Harder this time. Each one was taking her breath away, it was starting to get sore. His swing was becoming stronger.

Then he put in more force, smacking her ass _really_ hard. That made her scream and she tried to reach back to protect her bottom, out of natural reaction. But Tom grabbed her wrist with his free hand and trapped it against her back.

‘No, little one. You will not stop me. You deserve this, you _need _it. And you’re taking it well, your first spanking, like such a good girl.’ He purred delightfully, his voice like velvet.

His smacks were hard from then on, making her cry out each time. He stopped once more, to tease her cunt, fucking her briefly with his fingers so she could hear the sloppy squelching sounds coming from her own body. _Fuck. _she thought. She had never been so wet before.

Tom was wicked, he brought her right to the edge of orgasm and then started smacking her again.

But she felt like she couldn’t take it. Her ass felt like it was on fire.

‘STOP! PLEASE!’ She shouted and started kicking her legs about, though it did nothing.

Tom ignored her, she didn’t say the safe word so he kept going ruthlessly. She then started cursing at him.

But there was a part of her that knew how to stop it. If she _truly _wanted him to… But her body was reacting in a way that scared her, it was enjoying the pain. It mixed in with pleasure, each smack vibrated along her flesh to her most sensitive parts. Keeping her _right there_, so close to coming even though he wasn’t touching her cunt directly.

She really didn’t know anymore if she wanted him to stop or not.

Tom finally pushed her over the edge with a well-placed smack slightly lower, the large span of his hand allowed him to cover a large area and it felt _so _close to her clit that she came. Stronger than she ever had before.

Her body shook violently and Tom halted the spanking while he held her on his lap, making sure she didn’t fall. His own breathing was rough and heavy, his mouth was salivating he was incredibly aroused.

It was one thing spanking her, but the fact she had such a strong orgasm from it was what made his heart soar. And other body parts…

When her body stopped trembling, he started stroking her cunt again. But she was too sensitive and tried to wriggle away, so Tom gave her a hard and quick smack that caused her to yelp. He tightened his grip around her wrist as he continued spanking again.

‘Fuuuuuuuck!’ She screamed, her mind almost completely gone from the mixture of such pleasure and pain. But she was so sensitive, _far_ toosensitive to deal with it.

Her mind went into overload, she couldn’t cope with anymore. But there was a slight worry in her mind that if she said her safe word, would Tom be disappointed? Would he be annoyed? And a very small part of her thought… Will he actually stop if the safe word was said?

She had to try, anyway. Before her mind went too far down the rabbit hole. It was too much for her now.

‘BUBBLES!’


	21. Chapter 21

‘BUBBLES!’

She hadn’t even finished calling out the safe word when Tom stopped immediately. Relief flooded through her, her body really couldn’t take anymore.

Tom helped her up, sitting her on his lap but he held his thighs open just enough for a space for her sore bum, so it wouldn’t rub on his clothes. He rubbed her back and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She looked completely out of it, her body was still trembling.

‘Shhh, easy darling.’ He cooed and just held her, pulling her into his chest so he could cradle her head against him.

Tom was rather glad that she had called out her safe word. He was getting far too wrapped up in it all, he wasn’t sure if he would’ve ever stopped otherwise. It took all of his strength to stop as it was with the safe word.

After a while, she stopped trembling. Her breathing started to even out too.

‘Are you with me, Melody?’ He asked softly.

She nodded, not looking up at him. But Tom leaned back enough to grip her chin and make her look at him.

‘Are you alright, Melody?’

‘Y… Yeah… that… was intense.’ She whispered, cheeks still bright red. Almost as red as her _other _cheeks.

Tom stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and leaned in to kiss her forehead. ‘My good girl.’ He said, making her smile and oddly feel good at his praise. ‘You did well, taking that for your first time.’

He took her to the bedroom and had her lie down on her front so he could apply some soothing cream to her bum, it stung at first but soon she felt the soothing effects and groaned in relief.

‘I didn’t actually expect all of _that... _to feel so good… And painful at the same time.’ She said when Tom sat down on the edge of the bed, by her head.

He stroked her hair and smiled down at her. ‘Pain when applied correctly can be pleasurable. It’s not for everyone, it can be administered in many different ways, too. As punishment, there is no orgasms. But for fun, there is plenty.’

Melody felt an odd sense of calmness and serenity wash over her. She was feeling on a rather high from the _scene, _but the way Tom was taking care of her now too felt good too. He kept petting her hair while she lay on her front, letting the cream sink in as much as possible.

‘You’re not angry or upset with me, are you?’ She asked after a few minutes of silence.

‘Why on earth would I be?’ Tom frowned and slid his hand from her hair to stroke her cheek with his thumb.

She craned her neck to look up at him. ‘I… I used the safe word.’

Tom shook his head and slid off the bed to kneel down, so he was at her level. He went back to stroking her hair, if she had been a cat she would be purring for sure.

‘I am not disappointed, or angry. I’m proud and pleased that you’ve used it. With something like this, it’s new to you. We do not yet know your limits, so it’s vital that you use it to let me know when I’ve gone too far. It’s the only way we can both learn. My aim of course is to get to know you _so well_ that you won’t ever need to use it, no matter what we do. But for now, we do need it while we explore. And it will _always_ be there.’

What he said made her feel so much better. It also made her realise that this wasn’t going to be a one off. Which she was secretly really glad about.

They spent the morning just relaxing around the cottage. Melody hissed every time she sat down, when she had begged Tom to spank her, she failed to think about the aftermath of it. The slight smirk on Tom’s face each time made her narrow her eyes at him.

‘Aww, my poor baby.’ He would coo and give her a hug, kissing her head. But he was also rather smug about it, too.

In the afternoon they went into Eastbourne for a wander around the beach front and on the pier. They spent some time walking along the beach, too. Tom was happy they could walk hand in hand in public, but he could feel himself _never _wanting to let go of her hand.

‘It’s beautiful here.’ Melody smiled up at Tom as they walked along in the sand.

‘It certainly is…’ Tom smiled down at her, a look of adoring in his eyes that made her blush. ‘I’m taking you out for dinner tonight. I thought it was about time we had a proper date, after all.’

Melody looked shocked at that. She hadn’t really been expecting to go on a date.

‘Really?’ She squeaked, not meaning for her voice to be so high.

‘Really.’ Tom nodded, chuckling at her reaction.

‘Not anywhere fancy or posh though… Is it?’

‘Doesn’t have to be, if you don’t want it to be.’ Tom squeezed her hand. ‘What would your ideal date be like?’

‘Hmm…’ Melody took a moment to think about it before replying. ‘I’m easy to please, really. A cosy pub would be good. You can’t beat good pub grub.’ She suggested.

Tom’s grin grew even larger. ‘Girl after my own heart. A pub date sounds perfect.’

-

Melody was in the bathroom finishing getting ready. She wasn’t dressed up fancy since they were going to a pub, but she was wearing nice casual kind of clothes. Skinny jeans with a nice top. She wasn’t going over the top with her make-up either, just some foundation and mascara.

While she was doing her mascara, her thoughts drifted to being out in public with Tom. He’d expressed about taking her dancing tomorrow night, too. It was a little weird for her, she’d become so used to, and comfortable, spending time with Tom behind closed doors. But now she was having to get used to it in public.

Melody knew it was normal for sugar daddies to take their sugar babies_ out_ on dates, it was just a bit different for Tom and Melody. Since he was her teacher, they had to be super careful at home.

_I’m certainly earning my allowance this weekend. _She thought with a scoff, but then she _really _thought about that and felt a weird pang inside of her.

Did she really want this weekend to be about that? About spending all the time with Tom in return for money… Was that how _he_ saw it? Part of her thought it was likely, since that _was _the relationship they had agreed upon. Her allowance was in return for spending time with him, and being sexual.

Tom knocking on the door pulled her from her thoughts. ‘Are you almost ready, darling?’ Tom called through. ‘The taxi will be here soon.’

‘Yeah… I’m just coming.’ She called back.

She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She decided that she was just going to push any and all bad thoughts out of her mind. It was a nice weekend away with Tom. That’s what she would focus on.

Not the fact that she was being paid by her handsome teacher to be spending the weekend with him…


	22. Chapter 22

Tom and Melody’s first date at the pub went well, they both had a great evening.

Melody found that she was really enjoying being out in public with Tom. He was affectionate, and she didn’t mind that one bit. Often keeping a hand on her in one way or another, being the perfect gentleman for her too.

She only wished that their second _date _the following day had went as well as their first…

They went dancing, Tom had found a lovely club that held dance nights. Melody was a bit nervous because she claimed she couldn’t dance, but Tom guided her and taught her some moves. She found being flung around and taking Tom’s lead was quite fun after all. Having a few drinks helped as well, obviously.

There was snacks available, buffet style. Melody was over getting a plate while Tom kept their table.

A young man approached Melody, getting her attention by touching her arm. ‘What’s a pretty thing like you doing here?’ He asked with a big smile.

Melody shifted nervously. ‘Uhm, I’m here for the dancing.’ She said bluntly.

‘Can I have a dance?’ He asked, grabbing her hand.

She tried to tug her hand away but the man wouldn’t let go. ‘Come on, one dance.’

‘No. Let go of my hand, please.’ She said firmly.

The man still didn’t let go. That was until Tom came storming over and decked the guy with a swift punch to the cheek. Making everyone around them gasp, including Melody, as the man stumbled over the buffet table, sending some cutlery and food flying to the floor.

Tom was fuming, his jaw was clenched and his nostrils were flaring as he glared at the man.

‘You keep your hands off my girl.’ He snarled at him.

Melody grabbed Tom’s arm. ‘Tom, let’s go… Please.’ She whispered to him.

The man didn’t move, just stared dumbfoundedly at Tom. Tom kept his eyes on the guy as Melody managed to lead him away.

She stormed out of the place after getting their coats, Tom rushed after her and grabbed her elbow. ‘Melody.’

‘What the fuck was that, Tom?’ She hissed at him, spinning around to face him.

‘I was not just going to stand by while some other man was trying to get _my _girl to dance when she already said no!’ Tom growled.

‘You didn’t have to punch him!’ She screeched.

Melody started walking along the pavement, flagging down a taxi that was coming down the road. Tom ran a hand down his face and followed after her. The taxi stopped and Tom opened the door for her, she got in but completely ignored Tom.

Tom gave the address to the driver and scooted over to sit in the middle so he was right next to her. She turned her head away and tried to block him out, just looking out the window. Tom put his hand on her knee and squeezed, but he said nothing. He’d wait till they got back.

When the taxi pulled up outside the cottage, Melody didn’t go out the side Tom was holding the door for her on, she slipped out the other side and slammed the door shut. Tom apologised to the driver and paid him, then followed Melody up to the door. The only reason she was waiting was because it was Tom that had the keys.

But she was surprised when instead of unlocking the door, he trapped her against it with a hand at either side of her head.

‘Melody, stop acting like a brat.’ He said firmly.

‘You’re the one acting like a brat! You _punched_ someone! This is the second time you’ve done this, Tom!’ Melody tried to keep her tone low but it was getting higher with every word.

‘It’s not my fault that other men are arseholes and deserve it. They have no respect for women, it’s not on!’

‘You can’t possibly tell me that if I was some random girl you would’ve done the same thing.’ Melody folded her arms over her chest.

Tom narrowed his eyes at her. ‘Well, no. I_ would_ have said something, though.’

‘Exactly! But you wouldn’t have punched him!’ Melody flailed her hands up.

‘But that’s the thing, Melody. _You are_ _mine.’ _He growled deep, then slid his hand into her hair to hold her steady as he crashed his lips upon hers.

‘Mmph… Tom.’ She managed to turn her head enough so he was just kissing the side of her lips, then she shoved at his chest and he stepped backwards.

She glared at him and turned her back on him, waiting for him to open the door. Which he did, but as soon as they got inside he grabbed her arm and hauled her into him, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and held her tightly against him.

‘Melody, listen to me.’ He gently gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. She was trapped against his far too strong and firm body, she was going nowhere.

‘I will _always _stand up for you. No matter how small or big it is. You’re my girl and I will _not_ stand for other men touching you.’ He said in a far too primal tone for Melody’s poor mind to take in without almost swooning.

‘But… Tom…’ She sighed, not really sure what she was trying to say.

He tightened his arm around her middle and leaned down to capture her lips again. This time the kiss was more possessive, almost like he was swallowing her whole. She whimpered into his mouth and put her hands on his chest, but instead of pushing him away she fisted his shirt tightly.

Tom backed her over to the wall, never leaving her lips. He reached down and lifted her up as he pushed her against the wall, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he grinded against her. She could feel his very evident bulge of arousal press against her core.

She threw her head back against the wall as Tom left her lips and started mauling her neck. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding one hand up into his hair.

‘Who do you belong to, baby girl?’ He asked, right as he sucked on a sensitive spot.

‘Oh… God… Y, you, Tom.’ She whimpered. He was grinding roughly against her, panting against her skin between sucking and biting.

Tom reached down between them and hastily pulled his cock out, then shoved her knickers to the side and aligned himself up with her. Then without much warning, he shoved into her. She let out a loud moan and tightened her legs around him, it didn’t take long for her body to adjust to his large intrusion.

Tom started rutting into her roughly, pulling plenty of moans and whimpers out of her. He then used his body to pin her to the wall so he could free his hands up to gather her own together, pinning them up against the wall above her with one of his. Then he supported her by holding her bum as he renewed his efforts of fucking her senseless.

And she did completely lose all of her senses. It wasn’t just the rough sex that was setting her alight, but she found she was also reacting _very _well to the possessive, animalistic side of it all. She felt like Tom was claiming her, making his mark after being _challenged _by another male.

Whilst a tiny part of her thought she should still be pissed off at him, she couldn’t be. Not when he made her cum multiple times, constantly thrusting into her and pushing her through them.

The both of them were sweating and exhausted once Tom decided they were finished, after giving her many orgasms and himself two. His stamina was pretty good when he put his mind to it.

He carried her through to the bedroom, where he undressed her fully and then took off his own clothes and got them both into bed. He held her tightly to him, caressing her back softly and kissing her shoulder.

‘I perhaps shouldn’t have punched him… But you were in distress, darling. I just saw red.’ He said softly.

‘I know, I know… I’ve just never had someone… _protect _me like you do.’ She said quietly, snuggling into him.

Tom gave her a squeeze and kissed the top of her head.

-

The following morning Tom was awake before Melody. He went for a run while she was still asleep, he needed to clear his head a bit and there was nothing better than a good run in beautiful countryside to do that.

He knew that he’d overstepped the mark yesterday. He was getting _far _too possessive over Melody. Something he knew he was going to have to try and tame down. But it was difficult because whenever he was around her, he just wanted to worship the very ground she walked on... And subdue her... His need for dominance was building every second he was with her. Having her enjoy being submissive and wanting to try more things now wasn’t really helping, if he was being honest with himself.

And while he could get over protective, he couldn’t stand guys that thought girls owed them something. Especially when the girl said no and was ignored. It made his blood boil so much.

He felt better after his run, when he returned he found Melody cooking breakfast in the kitchen. She’d got his note about where he was.

‘What’s this?’ Tom asked as he moved in behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

‘I thought it was about time I made you breakfast for a change.’ She smiled.

Tom moved her dressing gown out of the way enough so he could press a gentle kiss to her shoulder.

‘It smells delicious, darling… How are you feeling after last night? Sorry if I got a bit too rough.’ He said a little sheepishly.

‘Not at all… I uh, enjoyed it… Even if I was walking a bit like John Wayne when I first got up.’ She blushed bright red and Tom chuckled. ‘Besides, I know if I said stop you would, unlike the guy at the club… I do appreciate you looking out for me, Tom. I’m sorry if I over-reacted. He did deserve it.’

She turned around in his arms to look up at him as she wrapped her arms around him and leaned into his chest. He was all sweaty but she didn’t care.

He gave her a squeeze and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Feeling so relieved that she wasn’t still angry with him.


	23. Chapter 23

Going back to reality was a bit of a bump for Tom and Melody. Going from being able to hold hands while out in public to having to be careful again really sucked. 

When Melody walked into English class, she gave him a smile and he smiled back at her but quickly averted his eyes when students piled in behind her.

Class went by as normal, though Melody couldn’t stop thinking about being with him. It was driving her nuts as she studied him closely, watching all the small things… Such as the way his fingers wrapped around the piece of chalk while he wrote on the black board. Or the way he would raise his voice and use his firm tone when addressing students that were misbehaving. That tone made her bum tingle as she thought back to the spanking.

She found herself nibbling on her lower lip a lot, and Tom noticed, too. He was trying his best to keep his eyes off her, but it was hard. After their weekend together, he just wanted to be with her all the time.

When class was finally over, because it felt like torture for them both, it was the morning break next. Tom asked for Melody to stay behind to discuss her assignment that he’d given everyone over the long weekend to do.

Rana gave her a knowing look, but Melody just glared back at her.

When everyone left, Tom got up and went over to lock the classroom door. Melody went to the front of the class as Tom returned to his chair.

‘You wanted to see me, _Sir_?’ She said cheekily with a smirk.

Tom chuckled. ‘Come here.’ He motioned her over to him with a come-hither finger.

She moved around the desk and he reached up to cup her face, pulling her down for a deep kiss. She put her hands onto his thighs for support as she leaned over. She squeezed his thighs and heard him groan into her mouth.

When she pulled back a bit, she looked down and saw his rather large bulge in his trousers.

‘Do you uhh… Need some help there, _Sir?’ _She teased, biting her lower lip.

Tom raised his eyebrow at her and smirked.

‘Why yes, Miss Brookes. I think I do.’ He chuckled.

Melody smiled as she sank down to her knees on front of him, she felt a rush of arousal go through her at the mere thought of giving him a blowjob in the classroom. Even with the door locked, it was still a bit risky.

Tom let out a groan when she undid his trousers and pulled his cock out. He was hard and straining, wanting her attention.

She didn’t waste any time and as she smoothed her hand down his length, she leaned in and sucked the tip into her mouth. She did take her time licking and sucking him though, enjoying the feeling of him hardening even more against her tongue.

Tom let his head fall back with a pleasurable sigh as he reached down to stroke her hair back from her face, then he bunched it up behind her head and held on when she started bobbing up and down on his cock enthusiastically.

‘Ohhh, good girl. Your mouth feels soooo wonderful.’ He moaned.

Melody felt more and more confident with what she was doing from Tom’s praise and the noises that was coming from him. She tried taking him down her throat as far as she could before her gag reflex kicked in, then she eased up and concentrated on the tip. Swirling her tongue around and around, her hand making up for the rest of it.

She could feel Tom’s grip in her hair getting tighter and tighter the closer he got. Then she felt the tell-tale sign of him starting to throb hotly on her tongue, so she knew he was about to cum.

‘Oh, yes… Yess, Melody! Yess!’ He moaned so loud that for a split-second Melody worried about someone hearing, but she couldn’t think about it for long because Tom started cumming in her mouth.

She swallowed all of what he had to offer, making Tom shudder as he emptied down her throat.

‘Ohh, fuck.’ He whined and flopped back on his chair, his body felt like utter jelly.

Melody smiled and then crawled up onto his lap, he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. He reached up and brushed his thumb across her lower lip.

‘That was delightful, little one.’ He purred.

‘I was a bit hungry.’ She giggled with a blush.

‘Indeed.’ Tom chuckled and cupped her face in his large hands so he could pull her in for another kiss.

-

There was chatter later that week about the big college dance that was coming up the following Friday. Everyone was so excited, it was always held every year a few months before exams, so that everyone could let loose and have fun before knuckling down. Including the teachers. It gave the students a chance to have a laugh with the teachers and a dance, too.

Tom and Melody were excited about it because it also meant they could have a dance together without causing any suspicion.

That Saturday afternoon, Tom was just lounging around marking some work. He knew Melody was coming around for the night so he was hoping to get the work done before she arrived. But when he heard his front door opening, he knew that was her arriving earlier than planned.

He’d barely gotten up off the sofa before she came bursting in with a bunch of bags in tow, a huge smile on her face.

‘What on earth have you been up to?’ He grinned, folding his arms over his chest.

‘Thank god you’re home! I’ve been dress shopping for this dance, but I can’t decide which dress to wear.’ She put the bags down and started pulling out numerous dresses.

‘Sooo… You decided to buy the entire dress shop?’ Tom teased.

‘Ha. Ha.’ She glared at him then continued. ‘I bought six, I like all of them but can’t decide which one to keep.’

‘You’re returning the others?’ Tom raised an eyebrow.

‘Well, yeah… I can’t keep them all. Cost too much! But I need _you _to help me decide.’ She said, turning to face him,

‘Why can’t Rana help you pick?’ Tom asked.

‘Because I want you to help.’ She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Tom chuckled and crossed the room to her, sliding his arm around her middle he hauled her into him for a kiss. ‘Alright, I will help you decide. Though you know, I do prefer dresses on the floor instead of on you.’ He said cheekily, winking at her.

‘Would you _really _want me to go to a dance, naked?’ She grinned up at him.

Tom tilted his head to the side. ‘Touché.’ He nodded. ‘Alright, let’s start the fashion show!’ He said, rubbing his hands together.

He had great fun sitting on the end of his bed, watching as Melody walked out of the en-suite showing off each dress.

But Melody discovered that he was _no _help at all, because he loved every single dress and told her she looked amazing in every single one of them. Well almost… Apart from one, the last one. Was definitely a no.

It was _very _low cut and showed off her figure _far _too well.

‘No, no, no… Not this one.’ Tom said, standing up and moving towards her with a darker look in his eyes.

‘Why not?’ Melody asked, smoothing her hands down the dress.

Tom approached her and gripped her hips. ‘Because this is _far _too sexy on you. I do not want you going to the dance like this, all the boys will be all over you with their dirty hands.’ He growled, leaning in to kiss her neck.

‘Tom.’ She giggled and pushed at his chest.

‘I’m serious… You’re not wearing this one. But you should keep it, for… other reasons.’ He grinned, leaning back to look at her, licking his lips.

‘Hmmm… Maybe then.’ She grinned and escaped back into the bathroom to get changed.

She then emerged and hung all the dresses up in a line, deciding which one.

‘So you really don’t know which one you prefer?’ She asked Tom as he hugged her from behind, his chin resting comfortably on her head.

‘Hmm… I really do think they all look wonderful on you, darling.’

‘That’s not helpful at all.’ She whined.

‘Keep them all and decide on the day what one you want to wear?’ He suggested. Melody opened her mouth to argue, but Tom continued. ‘I’ll give you extra money this week to pay for them.’

That made Melody shut her mouth again as she contemplated his suggestion. She turned around in his arms and wrapped hers up around his neck. ‘Alright then… Thank you… Daddy.’ She said shyly, biting her lower lip.

Tom’s eyes glazed over, his cock sprung to attention too. He pressed against her with a groan and gripped her chin, holding her steady as he crushed his lips upon hers.

‘Good girl.’ He growled over her lips, making her tremble.


	24. Chapter 24

Melody wasn’t sure why she had butterflies in her stomach while she got ready for the dance.

She was at Tom’s getting ready, he was going to drive her there but drop her off just around the corner from the college so no-one would see. She would then meet Rana by the front gates.

Once she finished her make-up, she went downstairs to join Tom. But she stopped dead when she walked into the living room and saw him.

She was used to seeing him in suits, though more casual. But tonight, he was wearing black suit trousers, black suit jacket with a white shirt underneath and a red tie. He looked simply gorgeous and Melody felt her mouth watering at the sight of him.

Tom’s smile grew larger when he locked eyes on her. She had picked a beautiful red dress that fitted her body _so _well. It went down to just below her knees, had a bit of a dip at the chest, but it wasn’t too revealing.

‘Wow.’ Tom and Melody both said at the same time, blushing and laughing as they crossed the room to one another.

Tom circled his arms around her waist and Melody draped her arms up around his neck.

‘Maybe we could just skip the dance and stay here?’ Melody asked, fluttering her eyelashes up at him.

Tom chuckled and leaned down to kiss her between each word. ‘That. Is. Very. Tempting.’

She smiled against him and slid her hands down his chest. ‘But we have to go… don’t we?’ She finished for him.

‘We do… It will be fun, at least I can actually ask you to dance.’ He smiled and cupped her chin with a finger.

‘True… But you will also have to dance with others. And so will I.’ She sighed.

Tom leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. ‘I know, darling. But it’s one night, then afterwards we can come back here and dance together as much as we want… as _intimately _as we want.’ He purred, sliding a hand round to squeeze her bottom playfully, making her gasp.

‘So come on, let’s get going or we will be late.’ He reluctantly pulled away from her and made towards the door, grabbing her jacket on the way.

She groaned in irritation, really wishing they could just stay home. Though she knew he was right, it would be fun once they got there. And they had all the time in the world afterwards to be together…

-

Melody and Rana were laughing and drinking together with a few of their friends at the dance. They were watching some other people dancing, including the teachers. It was always a good laugh.

Mr Hiddleston was hovering around, drinking and eating, dancing on occasion. Melody couldn’t help but feel slight pangs of jealousy whenever she saw him dancing with another woman, whether it was a teacher or a student. Though admittedly, she felt worse when it was a student for some reason.

Tom felt the same when he saw Melody dancing with another man. He clenched his jaw and tried to keep looking away, it was only going to drive him insane.

‘I just want to dance with him.’ Melody whined quietly to Rana half way through the night, the alcohol starting to take effect.

‘I know you do, but just give it time. You can’t look suspicious, which you would if you went running into his arms.’ Rana hissed at her.

‘I know, I know… But still.’ Melody sighed.

Rana looked over and saw Mr Hiddleston stalking with purpose across the hall, straight towards them. His eyes locked on Melody.

‘Uh oh. He’s going to make it obvious.’ Rana said and Melody turned around to see him making his way through the people.

‘I don’t care anymore.’ Melody said, putting her drink down.

‘Oh no you don’t!’ Rana managed to pull her back, then she rushed past Melody and went up to Mr Hiddleston.

‘Can I have a dance, Sir?’ She asked with a big grin.

Tom raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled. ‘Alright, Rana.’ He nodded and glanced over to Melody, giving her a silent look of promise that soon he would dance with her.

Melody rolled her eyes and shook her head. But she was happy that Rana was always looking out for her and helping her out. She knew that she was right, they had to be super careful so no one would get suspicious.

While Tom and Rana were dancing together, another male teacher asked to dance with Melody. So she accepted. But she could feel Tom’s eyes burning into the back of her, on occasion when she looked over, she saw that her suspicions were confirmed. He was indeed staring at her intently, setting a fire alight deep within her.

‘Hey, Hiddleston. stop eyeing her up like you're about to devour her. Save that for later.’ Rana hissed quietly at Tom.

Tom snapped his gaze away from Melody and glared down at Rana, but he smirked. ‘I know… I’m sorry. It’s just driving me nuts not to be able to just… _be _with her. Seeing all these other guys touching her…’ He trailed off with a sigh. ‘Sorry, Rana.’

‘Don’t be. It’s good to see that you care so much about her. I just don’t want you both getting into trouble.’ Rana said as they danced around.

‘I know. And we’re grateful for you looking out for us, truly.’ He smiled genuinely down at her.

‘It’s my job.’ Rana laughed.

Eventually, after longing for one another, Tom managed to reach Melody and put his arm out towards her. ‘May I have this dance, Miss Brookes?’ He asked charmingly, with a big smile.

‘Of course, Sir.’ Melody grinned up at him as she took his arm.

Rana watched nervously from the side-lines, making sure they didn’t go overboard or go all intimate on one another. She was watching closely for any sneaky touches, that anyone might see.

‘I wish I could just kiss you right now.’ Tom whispered to Melody, not taking his eyes off of hers.

‘I wish the same.’ She blushed.

Rana shimmied over towards them and leaned in. ‘Stop with the blushing, Mel. And Tom, don’t keep staring into her eyes like that.’ She whispered and then boogied off to the side again, blending in.

Tom and Melody laughed. The entire situation was a bit bizarre. But they knew Rana was right. As always. So for their own sake, they finished the dance together sooner rather than later.

Melody was feeling a bit deflated as she went back over to Rana.

‘You two are acting like you’ve never been together for years!’ Rana said to Melody quietly when they went to the buffet table.

‘I know, I know. It’s just after that weekend away, we got so used to… well, each other.’ Melody said.

‘Well, just concentrate on getting through this party without ripping one another’s clothes off.’ Rana nudged Melody playfully, making her laugh. ‘Now come on, let’s go dance and have fun!’

Tom watched with a smile as Melody and Rana danced around, enjoying themselves. He kept thinking to himself that they had just half a year to go, and Melody wouldn’t be in his class anymore… Then, perhaps, they could be more open with their relationship in public.

_If_ she wanted that… He still wasn’t sure, really. He knew that _he _wanted more, he wanted to _be _more with her. But he just wasn’t sure if she thought the same or not.


	25. Chapter 25

Tom managed to get a message to Melody through Rana. Saying that he would wait for Melody around the corner in the car, he was going to give Rana a lift home, too.

Melody and Rana left the building and were crossing the grounds towards the gate, there were others starting to leave at the same time as them.

But then Brad and a few of his mates came over to Melody and Rana.

‘Ladies, wait up.’ Brad said as charmingly as he could, making Melody and Rana roll their eyes.

Brad liked to think of himself as some kind of prince charming. But he was far from it. Even though a lot of other girls did always get giddy around him and would have no problem saying yes to a night with him. But he was a nice enough guy, if a little full of himself. He was the type that would go out of his way to help someone out, no questions asked.

‘What do you want, Brad?’ Rana asked as the two kept walking.

Brad jogged to keep up and moved on front of them, walking backwards. ‘There’s an after party happening at mine, why don’t you ladies come and join us?’

He stopped when Melody and Rana stopped walking.

‘Nah, we’re good.’ Melody said and Rana agreed.

‘Aww come on, you two are always good fun at parties. It would be great to have you there.’ Brad said with a sad face as he reached out and put his hand on Melody’s shoulder in a friendly manner.

‘Why thank you. But we are heading’ Melody was cut off when she heard quick footsteps coming towards them, from behind Brad.

‘Get your hands off her!’

Brad was grabbed on the shoulder and harshly swung around to face a furious looking Mr Hiddleston. He looked ready to explode.

Melody and Rana’s eyes widened, so did Brads.

‘Mr Hiddleston… Sir… I wasn’t doing anything!’ Brad put his hands up in defence.

‘Sir, it’s fine. We were all just heading away home.’ Melody said quickly, trying to calm the situation.

‘Well I suggest you get a move on.’ He said while glaring at Brad.

‘Sir, with respect… but we are out of class and’

‘MOVE IT, ADDAMS.’ Tom bellowed at Brad.

Brad jumped and scurried away with his mates, all of them looked back over their shoulders once then carried on away.

Tom looked at Melody and was a little startled to find she was glaring at him with her arms over her chest. ‘WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?’ She screeched, flailing her arms out.

Tom narrowed his eyes at her. ‘He was’

‘NO! Tom. No! This was_ not_ like before. He was not doing _anything _wrong!’ She said sharply.

Melody stormed away and Rana quickly followed, not saying anything to Tom. Tom quickly followed and wasn’t happy when she stormed past his car.

‘Melody. The car is here.’

‘I’m walking.’ She snapped at him and didn’t look back.

‘MELODY!’ He shouted after her. ‘Get in the fucking car, Melody. You are NOT walking home at this time night. _Neither_ of you!’ He said as he opened the passenger’s door.

Melody and Rana stopped, Melody was so pissed off. Rana looked at her and motioned towards Tom with her head. ‘He’s right, we shouldn’t be walking home just now.’

‘ARGHH!’ Melody grumped and turned on her heels, stomping back over to the car. But instead of getting in the passenger’s side where Tom was holding the door for her, she swung the back door open and got in the back with Rana.

Tom clenched his jaw and shut the door. He pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten, calming himself down before going around the other side of the car and getting in.

The atmosphere could’ve been sliced with a knife, Tom focused on driving while Melody sulked in the back seat. Rana just sat there awkwardly, trying not to be sick from the alcohol.

When they pulled up at Rana’s place, Tom turned around with a sigh.

‘Look. I’m sorry about what happened, I let myself get too over the top.’

‘Yeah, you really did! You scared him shitless, Tom. And not to mention how suspicious that looked.’ Melody said, angry but her anger was faltering. She was just… annoyed and confused at the same time.

‘I know… I know.’ Tom sighed and looked down. ‘If you don’t want to come back to mine tonight, I’ll understand. I can take you home or do you want stay with Rana?’ Tom asked and glanced to Rana, who nodded.

‘Might be best, till tomorrow.’ Rana said and Melody agreed.

Melody and Rana left the car, Rana thanked Tom for the lift while Melody just looked at him, with a sad kind of look. Not sure what to make of the situation anymore. Tom didn’t either, being honest.

With a heavy heart, he drove on home.

‘I can’t believe this.’ Melody sighed when she got inside.

‘Mel, I know he over reacted. But he’s a hot-blooded male, you’re his girl. He had to deal with other guys all over you tonight, where he wasn’t able to do _anything _about it. Or show off that you and him are together. I know it wasn’t easy on either of you. I think it just bubbled up and when he saw Brad’s hand on your shoulder, he had no idea what to think and just exploded.’

Melody put her face in her hands. ‘I know… It’s just so fucking difficult sometimes. What if Brad tells the head? Or tells _anyone _for that matter?’

‘We will deal with Brad. Though he’s probably forgotten already by now.’ Rana put her hand on Melody’s back.

‘I guess… I’ll go around to Tom’s tomorrow and talk to him. Once we’ve both calmed down a bit.’

‘Good idea.’ Rana nodded in agreement.

-

The following day when Melody eventually went home to get changed, before planning to go around to see Tom, she stepped inside to find a letter on her floor. She frowned and scooped it up, she recognised that handwriting… It was Tom’s.

Opening it, her heart shattered into a million pieces…

** _Dearest Melody._ **

** _I am truly sorry for last night, I let myself get far too possessive over you and I can only apologise for it._ **

** _Events of late have made me realise that we are in a very risky situation. It’s not fair on you, at all, the way I am acting. I’ve let my emotions take over far too strongly. It’s no longer just a sugar daddy and sugar baby relationship in my eyes…_ **

** _I feel that it would be best, for you, that we end this. Before I/we fall any deeper and I do something stupid that will put us both at risk._ **

** _I am a man of my word, you can continue living here for as long as you wish, rent free. And I will continue to give you your weekly payment until you finish college, no strings attached. That is not up for any kind of argument._ **

** _I really wish you well in everything that you do, now and in the future._ **

** _But you deserve better than me. So much better._ **

** _All my love, Tom. x_ **


	26. Chapter 26

‘Hey, hey. Shhhh, it’s ok, Mel.’ Rana soothed her hysterical friend, she rubbed her back to try and ease her.

But Melody was far from being reassured. She couldn’t stop crying, Rana had barely been able to make out what she said on the phone when she’d called her in a state. So of course, she had rushed straight over. Melody had thrust the letter into her hands, making her read it.

Rana stayed with Melody for the day, just being there for her while Melody went through all the emotions. Sadness, heartbreak, confusion, anger...

‘How the fuck does he expect me to stay here? This is his place! What if I need him to do landlord stuff. Then I’ll have to see his fucking ugly mug!’ She snapped as she paced back and fore.

‘Mel. Calm down.’ Rana tried.

‘And there’s no fucking way I will _ever_ step foot back in that classroom!’

Rana sighed and ran her hand down her face.

Then the next minute, Melody was in tears. Weeping over how much she was going to miss him.

‘What did I do wrong? Was I too harsh last night? I… I think I love him, Rana. What am I going to do?’ She cried.

‘It will take time, Mel. But we will get your through this, I promise.’ Rana pulled Melody into a hug to soothe her.

Rana felt conflicted, too. She was furious that Tom would do this to her best friend. But she kept her cool, knowing it was best for Melody.

-

The weekend was rough for Melody. She spent most of it with Rana and the times when she was alone, she just cried and moped around the place.

On Monday, she didn’t go to college. She couldn’t bare to.

Tom was concerned when he saw she wasn’t in class, and after some investigating, he discovered that she hadn’t turned up to college at all. But he did his best and kept his distance, didn’t call or text her, like he’d sworn to himself that he would do. Like ripping the bandage off quickly, painful, but it was better in the long run.

For her own good…

Even though it was extremely difficult.

-

On Tuesday, Rana did manage to persuade Melody to go in to college. But she flat out refused to go to Tom’s class.

She actively avoided him, didn’t go near his office and made sure she stayed _far _away from his classroom.

She was still so upset and angry, she had no idea how she would react if she actually saw his face.

But Rana wasn’t so convinced that there wasn’t more to it. Reading between the lines of Tom’s letter, and what he was saying at the college dance and the way he had kept looking at Melody… It didn’t add up.

There was something not right, something more, that Melody wasn’t seeing in her heartbreak and rage.

And Rana was going to get to the bottom of it.


	27. Chapter 27

Tom was sitting at his desk in his office with his head in his hands. He was not coping, at all.

He missed Melody, _so _much. It had only been a few days, but his heart was aching. And he didn’t see it getting better anytime soon.

His office door slamming shut startled him. He looked up and saw Rana staring at him, arms folded over her chest.

‘What the fuck are you playing at?’ She shouted at him, storming over and slamming her hands down on his desk.

She could actually look pretty scary when she wanted to… Tom thought.

‘You’d do best to remember that I’m your teacher, Miss Howard.’ Tom said firmly, narrowing his eyes at her.

‘Don’t pull that bullshit on me, Hiddleston.’ She hissed. ‘You’ve hurt my friend. You’ve torn her heart out and stomped all over it. And I want to know why. _Right now_!’

Tom leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose.

‘Come on. I know there’s something more to this. The way you were talking about her at the dance, I knew then that you loved her. Why would it all change over getting a bit too protective over some guy touching her? She doesn’t see it because she’s too upset and angry, rightly so. But I _know _there is something more… Please, tell me.’ Rana pleaded.

Tom looked at Rana and sighed. Then he motioned to the sofa. ‘You’d best sit down, Rana.’

-

Rana was on a mission as she stormed through the college. She was looking for Melody, but she wasn’t in the canteen where she normally was at lunch.

Eventually, after asking a few people, she found her on her own in the library. Looking like she was reading, but she wasn’t.

‘What are you doing here, Mel?’ Rana asked quietly as she sat down opposite her.

‘Reading. What does it look like?’ Melody said, glancing over at her.

‘Well, I would agree with that if it wasn’t for the book being upside down.’ Rana raised her eyebrow.

Melody looked back down at the book and sighed. She pushed it to the side and put her face in her hands.

‘I don’t know what to do, Rana. I can’t concentrate, I can’t sleep. I can’t fucking_ do_ anything.’

‘There_ is_ something you can do.’ Rana said, dipping her head slightly to get her attention.

‘And what’s that?’ Melody asked.

‘Come with me.’ Rana stood up and motioned for her to follow.

‘Why?’ Melody asked suspiciously.

‘Just… trust me. Please?’ Rana pleaded.

Melody rolled her eyes but gave in. She grabbed her bag and followed after her, but when she realised that she was taking her towards Tom’s office, she stopped dead.

‘Rana. I am _not_ going to see him.’ She said determinedly.

‘Melody, please. Trust me. You two need to talk things through, everything isn’t… It isn’t as black and white as you think. There’s something you really need to know, please. I’ve just been speaking with him. Just trust me, please. And have an open mind, ok?’ Rana begged, giving her arm a squeeze.

After a few moments of thinking, Melody nodded and carried on following Rana to his office. But she wasn’t overly happy about it.

When they got there, Tom was waiting inside, perching on his desk. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Melody come in, and her heart did the same when she saw him again.

Part of her wanted to slap him, the other part wanted to hug him… But a bigger part of her wanted to just turn and run away. She wrapped her arms around herself as she stopped just inside the door.

‘It seriously took_ me_ to get you two together again to actually _talk _things through properly.’ Rana said exasperatedly as she flailed her arms up and down. ‘Tom, tell Melody the truth about what’s going on. Melody, tell Tom how you truly feel about him. Just be open, guys. Seriously! Or I will knock both of your fucking heads together.’ Rana stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut, just to make her mark.

Tom looked at Melody and they both smiled a little. ‘She can be quite scary at times, can’t she?’ Tom said.

‘Yeah…’ Melody nodded, but then the smile disappeared.

‘Please, come and sit down. I need to tell you something that I should’ve told you a long time ago.’ Tom motioned to the sofa.

Melody wasn’t sure if she liked the sound of that or not. She felt really nervous as she sat down, he then joined her and turned more towards her.

Tom then decided to just blurt it all out, get it out in the open.

‘I have… control issues. I have for quite a while now. I’ve been to therapy, to get help for it. It was under control more, but since I met you… Well, it’s been slipping. I get very jealous easily, possessive. I felt that it was best I pushed you away after Fridays display, I realised that I was really slipping back into old habits. Ones I do not want to return to. I love you, Melody. And that’s scary for me because I don’t want to be controlling with you, I don’t want to hurt you in that way… I’ve never laid a finger on a woman, _ever_. But in a previous relationship a few years ago, I was far too overbearing, controlling. I needed to know where she was all the time, every second of the day. I was furious when she would go out with friends or family instead of spending time with me.’ He paused and took a breath.

‘Things ended badly between us. But I realised I had hurt her, mentally. So I’ve been doing my best to get better, to not be like _that_. I’ve been suppressing myself for years, my dominance tendencies too. But when they’ve come out with you, it’s been such a release. A good and safe way of releasing it. However, I’ve been unable to contain my jealousy of other men around you, the more I’ve fallen in love with you. And I know, that’s not good. And I’m scared… I’m absolutely terrified that I am slipping back to my old ways. Because I don’t want you to fear me, Melody. I don’t want to hurt you like I hurt the other woman all those years ago… That’s why I had to push you away, darling. I truly hope you can understand.’ He said sadly.

Tom’s eyes were watering while he spoke, but he did feel like a weight was off his shoulders now he had told her. When he looked at Melody’s face, he was expecting her to be furious, scared… Perhaps even slap him and run out of the office screaming. Like she had _every_ right to do.

But instead, he saw a look of shock… Then it turned to pity and sadness. She took a little while to process what he’d just told her, he could almost see the wheels turning in her mind. But then she did something that he did not expect in a million years.

She moved over and climbed onto his lap, wrapping her arms around him as she buried her face into his neck.

Tom was so stunned, at first he just sat there with her on his lap. Doing nothing. But then his brain kicked into action and he wrapped his arms around her, too. And held her tightly.

But then the flood gates opened for him. ‘I’m so sorry, darling. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Rana told me how upset you’ve been… I thought I was doing the right thing, protecting you.’

Melody leaned back a bit and cupped his face. ‘I… I’m sorry, too. I should’ve been honest with you ages ago… I love you, and I’ve wanted more than just a sugar daddy and baby relationship from you for a while now, but I was scared you didn’t feel the same way… But now with everything you’ve told me… I… I don’t know. It makes sense, actually... I understand.’

Tom was so relieved. SO relieved.

He pressed his forehead against hers. ‘I can’t tell you enough how much I love you, Melody… But I don’t want that love to become an unhealthy possession. I can’t let myself do that to you. Please understand, that’s why I _have_ to push you away.’

Melody frowned and pushed against his chest, getting a little bit of distance.

‘No, Tom. We can work this out,_ together_. Now I know what the issue is, we can work through it. Please don’t shut me out and push me away. Not for something like this.’ She said in a panicked rush, her mind was flooded with what he’d told her but she was thinking fast, trying to process it all.

‘Think of it this way… For one, you realised that you were going too far. So you’ve stopped yourself. You’ve done what most controlling people couldn’t. You gave up that control, completely, by letting me go and pushing me away. Secondly, you’ve never stopped me from going out myself, with Rana and others. Not once have you ever demanded to know where I was or what I was doing. Third, Mr Paterson deserved that punch you gave him and so did the asshole in Eastbourne. Yes, maybe punching them wasn’t the_ right_ thing to do, in a sense… But they _did _deserve it. Brad, he didn’t deserve to get the shit scared out of him like that. But you realised after what you did… Don’t you see, Tom? You aren’t like you used to be, you are in control of yourself here. I don’t look at you and see a controlling abuser. You are nothing like that… Maybe you were in the past, I don’t know, I just know what you’ve told me. But that’s not you anymore. And if it is, we can work through it. But together… Please.’ Melody cried, unable to hold back her tears.

He loved her. That was the main thing. She did not want to lose him, not if she didn’t have to. This was something they could deal with, she knew it was.

Tom swallowed hard and shook his head. ‘I am scared I hurt you down the line. If I get too over bearing or possessive, I could get worse the more I fall in love with you. I can’t put you through that.’

‘Listen to me, Tom. This is one thing you are not controlling. You are_ not _pushing me away. I thought I did something wrong to make you want to end things. I had no idea… I thought perhaps you realised I was into you more than what we had _arranged… _And you didn’t want to be.’ Melody sighed.

Tom frowned and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. ‘No, sweetheart. You’ve done nothing, it’s all my doing.’

Melody turned around on his lap so her knees were at either side of him on the sofa, then she grabbed his face and kissed him firmly on the lips. The kiss was slow, gentle, lingering…

‘Please… Tom. Don’t push me away for this… I can help. Please.’ She whispered against him.

Tom was torn. Completely torn. He was absolutely terrified of hurting her, but at the same time he was also terrified about truly losing her. She seemed so willing to want to stay and be with him, even now knowing the truth.

Could she truly be the one?

‘Melody…’

Melody leaned back a bit, her eyes were silently pleading with him.

‘It’s not going to be easy… There will be times where I step over the line.’

‘I know. And you already have, but did I just stay quiet and meekly follow your word anyway when you scared Brad?’

Tom smiled a bit. ‘No… You may be a little shy, but you aren’t afraid to tell me what you think of my actions… And Rana certainly isn’t, either.’

Melody laughed. ‘Well, exactly. You’ve got me… You’ve got Rana too, whether you want her or not because let’s face it, we’re kinda a package deal.’ She smiled.

Tom chuckled and closed his eyes, taking everything in.

‘Do you really want to be stuck with me, love?’

‘I really do. Not as my sugar Daddy, but as my lover. My partner... My _Daddy… _too… in the bedroom.’ She blushed, making Tom grin. ‘I can’t believe you got me liking that weird kink.’ She shook her head.

Tom cupped the back of her head and pulled her in so he could kiss her forehead.

‘You are a truly remarkable woman.’

‘I know.’ Melody grinned, making him chuckle.

The two sat for a long time, just talking. Tom told her in-depth about his past tendencies. How bad it got at one point. But Melody could tell just from that, how much he had changed. He had realised what he was doing and had actively sought out help to get better. And now, he wasn’t like he used to be at all. Melody knew that and she had a feeling that Tom did too, deep down.

He had just been scared of falling in love again.

Melody knew Tom a lot better than they both realised.

‘Well thank fuck you two seem cosy again and have made up.’ Rana said as she walked into the office without knocking, startling Tom and Melody slightly, though they relaxed when they saw it was just her.

‘Thank you, Rana. For seeing what we didn’t.’ Tom said sheepishly, Melody nodded in agreement. She was still on his lap, but she slid off to sit next to him.

‘Yeah… We were both scared and blinded… I think it might take a little while to get back on track, properly… But we will get there.’ Melody said and looked at Tom, who nodded.

‘Soo… Can I use this good deed of mine for extra credit?’ Rana tried with a big grin.

‘Not quite, Miss Howard.’ Tom said firmly in his teacher tone, with an eyebrow up, making Melody laugh and Rana just humphed in annoyance.

‘Alright. But you both owe me a drink.’

_That _Tom could agree to.


	28. Chapter 28

Over the following few days, Tom and Melody spoke more in-depth about what Tom had told her.

It took Melody some more time to really let everything sink in. But they had decided to take a small step back in their relationship, slow things down and get their emotions back under control.

Tom was relieved and also a little overwhelmed that she was so accepting of his _issues. _But he still had no idea how things were going to pan out. He was really worried about taking things too far, whilst he had no doubt that she would tell him off if he overstepped any marks, and Rana certainly would too, he was still worried about it.

He was pulled from his thoughts when his phone pinged. It was a text from Melody.

_M: Hey, I could do with some help. Trying to put up some blinds, failing miserably. If you’re free? xxx_

Tom smiled and quickly replied that he was on his way.

He got over there as soon as he could, he used his key to let himself in and walked into the living room to find her standing on the back of the sofa, stretching up to try and take down the old blinds. Rather dangerously.

‘Melody!’ He said firmly and rushed over to her.

‘Ugh, finally. I’m not damn tall enough!’ She turned towards him and jumped off the back of the sofa, onto him.

He caught her with a surprised look on his face. ‘How did you know I would catch you?’ He asked as he placed her down to her feet, but kept his arms around her.

Melody smiled up at him. ‘Why wouldn’t you? I know you always will.’

Tom felt his heart melt. He pulled her in closer and buried his face into her hair, breathing in deep as he gave her a squeeze.

‘I trust you, Tom. And I always will.’ She whispered.

‘Thank you, love.’ He smiled.

‘Now, please help me with these goddamn blinds. They’re doing my nut in.’ She pulled back and he chuckled, looking up at the blinds.

While Tom got to work, Melody made them both tea. She watched in amusement while Tom fought with the blinds, getting tangled in the old ones. Eventually, he got the new ones up.

‘Hmmm.’ Melody said when he sat down next to her.

‘What?’ He paused, mid reach for his cup of tea.

‘I’m thinking I preferred the old blinds.’ She said, tapping her lower lip.

Tom’s mouth fell open, then he realised she was joking by the grin on her face. He pounced on her and started tickling her. ‘I refuse to put the old ones back up!’ He growled, sliding his hands under her top to tickle her stomach and sides.

She laughed in hysterics and tried pushing him off, he gave in eventually, chuckling.

As he leaned over her, he realised that _this _was what he wanted in life. Moments like this… With _her._

‘What are you thinking?’ Melody asked, once she got her breath back.

‘Just. How much I want this… You. I was a fool for just trying to push you away like I did. I should’ve told you the truth.’ He sighed and stroked her hair.

‘I can kind of understand why you didn’t. But it’s ok… I wasn’t exactly honest with you either about my real feelings for you. In Rana’s words, we were both idiots.’ She shrugged.

‘Perhaps. But I’ve been the bigger idiot.’ Tom said, sliding his fingers through her hair.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He moved against her, pressing down on her body.

Tom was rather pleased when she parted her mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. He tasted her with a deep growl, it had been a while since they’d been intimate like this.

He managed to pull back very slightly, looking into her eyes. ‘What happened to taking things slowly?’ He smiled.

‘Do you really want to go slow?’ Melody asked, biting her lower lip as she spread her legs so he could settle nicely between them.

He groaned as he pressed down against her. ‘Not particularly… But if it would make you feel better going slowly...’

‘No… Please, Tom.’ She whined.

Tom couldn’t resist her begging. He took his time, undressing her. She was trembling beneath him, excited to feel him again. Tom did his best to keep his dominant side at bay, but when she put her hands up above her in a clear sign of submission, he almost lost control completely.

‘Do… Do you _want _me to dominate you?’ He asked huskily.

‘Please.’ She nodded. ‘I know it helps you find a release of sorts. A way of dealing with, you know… and I… uh… enjoy it.’ She blushed.

Tom chuckled darkly and started kissing her neck as he gathered her wrists into one of his hands, making her moan.

Even though they were both chasing their release, Tom still took her in a slower and more gentle manner. But with the dominance he enjoyed, pinning her down with his body and holding her wrists tightly. She squirmed and moaned beneath him as he kept her on edge for a while, teasing her before eventually telling her to cum and pushing her over. Along with his own orgasm that went rushing into her.

Tom nuzzled her cheek as they lay together on the sofa, cuddling and kissing each other softly.

Melody felt more relaxed with him now than she ever had before. Since he opened up to her, she found that he seemed more… _human. _He had always seemed so in control, calculated and calm, like he was good at everything, nothing seemed to bother him. Like he was perfect. But now, there was a vulnerability to him, knowing that he wasn’t _perfect _grounded Melody in a sense.

It, _oddly_, made him less intimidating…

‘What are you thinking, darling?’ Tom hummed.

‘Just… how bizarre this all is, still. I mean, first it was crazy in the sense my teacher was my sugar Daddy. But now… It’s more. So much more. How are we going to work it, with college? I know we still need to keep it all on the down low.’ 

‘Well… we continue as we are, in secret. Until you finish and pass all the exams. Then afterwards, we can be together in public without worrying. Though we should wait a little while after, just so it doesn’t look like we have been together while I’ve been your authority figure.’ Tom said, trailing his fingers over her face.

Melody nodded in agreement.

‘Perhaps that means we just need to take more trips to Eastbourne?’ She grinned.

Tom grinned too and held her face as he kissed her again. ‘That can certainly be arranged.’ He purred.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!

**Five months later  
  
**

‘Are you alright?’ Melody asked Tom, giving his hand a squeeze.

‘Yeah. I have you by my side, this is what I need to do.’ He brought her hand up so he could kiss the back of it.

She smiled up at him and then the couple entered the tall building together.

Over the months, things had been great between them both. Tom had a few moments of jealousy over that time, but Melody had been quick to get him back on track.

The good thing was he didn’t feel any kind of jealousy or upset when she went out with Rana and other friends as usual, he trusted her and she trusted him. He didn’t feel like he had to know where she was all the time. But Melody made it easy for him, she often messaged even when she was out, mainly to see how he was. Also to let him know what she was up to.

Tom appreciated that, a lot.

Being dominant in the bedroom with her was also a big help, like their own personal therapy. He was able to be in full control with her, exploring kinks together.

But he was still worried about his jealous tendencies when other guys he didn’t really know were around her. That was something he just couldn’t quite get a grip on properly, no matter how hard he tried. And no matter how many talking’s to from Melody and Rana, he still wanted to seek some more,_ extra_, help with it.

So that’s where he was now with Melody. They were going to see a therapist, together. To see if she could help him with his jealousy issues.

But Tom was just so relieved that Melody was going with him. That she was so willing to help him so much.

The therapy session went well, the therapist discussed with Tom about his history and said that being open and honest about everything was the first step. To think about how far he’d come since his darkest point.

The two went for a drink afterwards, since they were at the other side of London they decided to take a small risk while the chances of being seen by anyone they knew was small.

Melody had passed her exams and Tom was no longer her teacher, but they were still waiting a while before relaxing completely back home in public.

‘Well… that went better than I expected.’ Tom said as he sat back on his chair with a beer.

‘Do you think it will help going every month?’ Melody asked.

‘Well, if it keeps me from breaking some guys jaw just from smiling at you, then I guess it might.’ Tom sighed.

‘Tom, you’re not violent like that. The two guys you _have _punched deserved it, we’ve been through this before.’ Melody said softly as she reached across the table and put her hand over his.

He smiled and nodded. ‘I know… But in the next case, it might not be someone who deserves it. I just… I just want to be as careful as possible so I don’t go back down that road. I don’t want to hurt you, darling.’ He put his other hand over the top of hers.

‘I know, and you won’t. Not physically or mentally. I trust you, Tom. Completely. You need to trust me, too. Trust that I trust you.’

‘That’s a lot of trust.’ He chuckled.

‘It is. But you know what I mean.’ Melody laughed.

‘I do.’ Tom smiled.

He leaned over the table and motioned for her to do the same. She leaned in and Tom cupped her cheek, holding her still as he kissed her.

‘I love you, Melody.’

Melody smiled. ‘I love you too.’


End file.
